It's Almost Easy
by GlassSkiin
Summary: A story of betrayal, Love, and friendship. Grimm finally forgives ichi for an incident that tore them apart. But before they know it their lives are thrown into chaos Aizen and Muramasa are Enemies you dont want to make. Yaoi, Split personality Grimm/Ich
1. Chapter 1: It's Almost Easy

**_It's Almost Easy_**

* * *

><p>So I thought I would write a GrimmIchi I got the idea for this story while listening to Avenged Sevenfold- Almost easy. Hence the title to this story.

"I think a part of me will always hate you." Grimm finally forgives ichi for an incident that tore them apart. But before they know it their lives are thrown into chaos. Aizen and Muramasa are Enemies you dont want to make. Hard yaoi, torture Grimm/Ichi. There **Will** be aspects of rape torture and other such themes in this fic.

Seme/uke:  
>GrimmIchi, Nnoi/Shinji, Gin/Shūhei.  
>Other pairings feature but Grimmichi is the main focus.  
>All though other couples occur the only lemons will be GrimmIchi though there will be limes of other couples.

In case you didn't guess this _is _YAOI

Also This is an AU

* * *

><p>Beta-ed by the wonderful <strong>Caribou . and . Cake<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own bleach or the characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - Almost easy<span>

_I think I dreamt of blue eyes, yeah. Like the midday sky, they had that feeling, like summer fading into rain. Delicateness like clouds and a hardness of a cold heart. I want to reach out and touch those soft sweeps of blue lashes. I want to kiss each lid and watch them flutter. Yeah. I've always dreamt of those eyes._

_For as long as I can remember._

It was 6 a.m. and Kurosaki Ichigo's mental clock sucked him out of the world of unconsciousness. He didn't have to get up until seven but having spent the last three and a half years getting hauled out of bed at the said time, it was a habit that he couldn't seem to break. So just like the many previous mornings he stared up at the pale cream ceiling, thinking about all the things that were completely shit in his life.

Ichigo's stomach lurched and he shuddered as he thought about the previous night. It had been the worst so far and he was still aching in more ways than one. Not only was he hurting because of that bitch's sharp nails that had cut into his skin on each shoulder, but he was aching because of the shame and guilt that he knew came with what he had decided to do.

The redhead thought about the hot breath rasping on his face and the stench of sweat, sex and sickly sweet perfume. Ichigo rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into his lifeless pillow. He literally nearly threw up when he remembered the ear splitting scream of a name he didn't know, and the clench around his cock as the revolting woman came.

Ichigo _hated_ it; he hated every single second of it. He was surprised he even managed to _get it up_. But it was a job… he _had_ to do it. He wasn't proud of what he did, far from it, but there simply wasn't any other way andIchigo saw no escape. He needed money, money that only prostitution could get him. It wasn't like his part-time job at the vinyl store paid him anywhere near as much as he needed. Not only did he need to pay his Unifees and the rest of his medical fees from the mental institute, but the rent for the shared flat _and_ living expenses. It was all too much. But he was young, fit and good-looking and those desperate Milf's paid a fortune to bed him. It hurt him to think how shit everything was turning out but he _refused_ to give up.

Frustrated, the redhead sat up, dragging his hand through his fiery hair.

He had lost most contact with his family, only a card at Christmas. But he didn't blame them… Not after what he did. His father had had to pay for his medical expenses but as soon as he turned eighteenthat had stopped and Ichigo was on his own. He had_ no one_. The only one he could rely on was himself. And deep down he was so lonely. He missed his family. He still missed _that_ person that he wouldn't let himself think of.

Flatmates' big personalities couldn't stop the loneliness deep within him.

It had been just six months since he left mental institute and things had slowly been getting from bad to worse. He had managed to get a flat with two other guys Hirako Shinji and HisagiShūhei. He hadn't told them about the mental institute, he hadn't told them about his condition and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone about the incident.

* * *

><p><em>Shame pulses through my heart<em>

_From the things I've done to you_

_It's hard to face, but the fact remains_

_That this is nothing new_

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Ago<strong>

'That bastard, that **bastard**, Bastard, bastard!'

_The word repeated itself in Hichigo's head. Over and over until it became like a mantra fueling his anger and hatred. The person he loved with everything he posdessed, the person he lived and breathed for had_

_rejected him. So harsh and cold. Hichigo nearly screamed when he remembered Grimmjow's callous words._

_"Are you fucking kidding me Ichigo? Out of all the things I never pictured you a fag! Fuckin' hell. Get the fuck away from me." Grimmjow sneered. He held a look of absolute disgust, backing away from Ichigo as if he carried some sort of contagious disease. "I ain't gay, and I never will be. Now get the fuck out of my house."_

_The fifteenyear-old Ichigo fled, tears streaming down his face, but as he drew nearer and nearer to his house the burning sadness turned into something new completely, and Ichigo snapped. The boiling hatred consumed his whole body. At first he wasn't sure if it was himself he hated or his life or what. But slowly his anger turned towards the person he loved. Ichigoached. Itwas as if a huge hole had replaced his heart and was slowly filling with unquenchable flames._

_That was when the redhead changed to the crazy-eyed boy that was pacing the floor of his small room. It wasn't a conscious change,he didn't feel it at all. But he wasn't Ichigo anymore; he was someone else._

'Bastard, bastard. Motherfucking-'

_The squeaking of the floorboards quieted as Hichigo stopped dead. A gruff laughter filtered up through the wooden floor._

'I'll kill him, I'll slit his throat, I'll rip out his heart just like he ripped out mine. I'll make him feel this pain.'

_His legs were moving as if on their own accord andhe raced down the creaking stairs to the small kitchen. Grinning insanely he pulled out a long sharp knife from its holder. A small giggle erupted from his throat as he thought of it stained with Grimmjow's blood._

_At a leisurely pace he walked towards the living room where his father, Grimmjow's stepfather,Byakuya, and the bluenette himself were talking in soft voices, drinking tea._

'What a perfect little gathering, I almost feel bad about ruining it... not.'

_"So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance? By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip," Hichigo sang the words of his favourite song as he entered the cosy looking room, causing the occupants of the room to stare up at him in confusion. "I'm not insane, I'm not insane."_

_Hichigo dragged the tip of the sharp knife along the back of the couch that Grimmjow was sitting on. When he was finally right behind the person he hated the most he leant over until his mouth was right beside the bluenette's perfectly shaped ear and whispered. "I'm not insane I'm not... Not insane."_

_"What's wrong with you,Ichigo?" Isshin asked, uncertainty on his face. Something was...off. But he didn't know what. His son didn't act like this. "Ichigo?"_

_"Don't call me that disgusting name. That pussy is gone..." Hichigo growled, twirling the knife between his fingers._

_"Ichi, what happened to you-"_

_"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP OLD MAN," Hichigo roared before narrowing his eyes, hissing and pointing at Grimmjow. "This is between him and me."_

_Isshin was in shock; this wasn't his son. He had his son's face and body. But this wasn't his son. He thought over and over, confused; he didn't know what had happened to make Ichigo like this._

_"Ichi-"_

_" I said don't call me that dammit. You motherfucking bastard."_

_Isshin hardly had time to blink before his son was on him like a bad rash, cutting at every part of flesh he could reach. A feral growl from deep within Hichigo filled the room as he slashed at his father._

_A pair of strong arms wrapped around the wild redhead dragging him of his bleeding father._

_Isshin stared at his son too much in a state of shock to really feel the pain. He looked up into the fierce eyes staring down at him but the Ichigo he knew and loved wasn't there. He had been replaced with a wild beast. The last thing he saw before his world faded to black was those eyes almost glowing filled with undiluted hate._

_Byakuya was struggling to keep a hold of Hichigo and every time Grimmjow got close the wild red would slash at him with the knife. Suddenly Byakuya reeled back as an elbow caught him in the jaw. Hichigo gained the upper hand and he turned his ferocity onto the long haired raven._

_But before he could take a step forward a small voice pierced through the chaos._

_"I-Ichi-nii?"_

_Yuzu his five-year-old little sister stood at the doorway with Karin, her twin, right behind her and Grimmjow's little sister,Nel,standing behind Karin._

_They were all looking at him in complete horror._

_Hichigo saw white._

'Why is everyone so hell bent on getting in my way?'

_He stalked towards his sisters, raising the knife in his hand._

_"NO!" Byakuya and Grimmjow shouted at the same time, hurling towards Hichigo. Byakuya received a kick to the gut and Grimmjow a fist to the face._

_Yuzu started screaming "Ichi don't hurt Byak-San," she said running up to her brother and giving him a feeble punch in the arm. "Otou-San will be mad."_

_Hichigo giggled again._

_"Otou-San is dead" he sneered in a mocking voice, pointing towards Isshin's still body. Karin, who was still standing at the door, dropped to her knees, eyes wide with complete disbelief._

_Nel ran towards Grimmjow, tears rolling down her face._

_Then it happened so fast and yet to Grimmjow it was as if watching a movie in slow motion. Nel ran towards him, having to pass Hichigo on her way. Hichigo raised the knife it slice upward right between Nel's eyes and up her forehead._

_It was Grimmjow's roar of fear that brought Ichigo back. The bluenette ran to his sister cradling her in his arms. Ichigo stared down at the destruction around him. His fathers still body,Yuzu's tear-streaked face, and Grimmjow embracing his bleeding sister._

_He stared down at the knife and blood on his hands._

_'What did I do? What have I done...?'_

_He didn't remember a thing._

* * *

><p><em>Now that I've lost you it kills me to say.<em>

_I try to hold on as you slowly slipped away._

_I'm losing the fight,_

_I treated you so wrong, now let me make this right._

_Make it alright._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Ichigo still didn't remember exactly what happened that night. He knew the facts about what he did from his father and Byakuya, who had visited him at the mental institute. He knew that he loved Grimmjow and somehow after getting rejected his split personality burst forth. Well, that's what his psychiatrist Unohana figured had occurred. It was the first time it happened but not the last. Thankfully all the other times he was safe from hurting anyone else.

If Nel and Isshin hadn't survived… he didn't know if he could have coped, if he could have forgiven himself. Unohana was his guardian angel, she made him able to face the world again, and she made him able to believe in himself. He still had to see her once a fortnight. He usually told her everything. But he hadn't told her about the prostitution. He didn't know if he would ever tell anyone.

' I see you baby, shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass.'

Ichigo nearly jumped put of his bed as Shinji's alarm set off.

"Turn that _shit_ off!" Shūhei grumbled from buried deep in within his covers.

"Rise and shine beautiful creatures! It's the start of a kickass day." Shinji hopped of his bed and twirled into the middle of the room, shaking his hips to his alarm ringtone. "I see you baby, shakin' that ass."

"why do I have to put up with this shit." Shūhei grouched, grabbing his Kerrang magazine and chucking it his blonde best friends head. "You know, I really hate you Shinji."

"Gasp! Stop being a grumpy dick, and this tune is a _classic_ so don't hate. And besides it my turn today, bastard."

This frequent arguing was a regular occurrence for Ichigo. Despite the fact that he mainly tried to keep himself to himself, Shinji and Shūhei had welcomed him with open arms, and he did rather enjoy their company. Though he did still find it weird when Shinji said 'gasp' every time he gasped. But hey, everyone had a quirky side right?

The two could not be more polar opposites. While Shūhei was a self-proclaimed _emo_ with his dark hair, tattooed face, pierced lower lip and skinny jeans, Shinji was a total dance freak with a wardrobe with more colour than a gay rainbow. Which only helped to highlight the fact that he was as gay as the guy from the Hugo Boss adverts, but didn't mind saying it loud and clear. Ichigo still couldn't figure out Shūhei's sexual orientation, as he hadn't _seen_ the guy with anyone, not that he thought about it much.

Anyway due to their complete different tastes in music they took turns in who would play tunes in the apartment each week. It was Shinji's turn and filthy dubstep erupted from the huge speakers.

They all dragged themselves out of bed, as today was their first day at University. They had all applied for the same course, Fine Art, Ichigo wasn't that bothered, but Shinji had more than enough energy to fuel a whole town.

"I'm sooooo excited!" Shinji squealed leaping in an arch up and over his bed to the other side of the room, where their shared wardrobe was. The room was quite large with more than enough room to fit the three single bed, three chests of draws and a wardrobe in. Through the door to the left was the living room and kitchen, on the right was the bathroom.

The wardrobe was split into three sections. Shinji's side was almost overflowing, Shūhei's side was mainly black jeans and tees, and Ichigo mainly had old scruffy and frayed clothing.

"What are ya guys wearing?" Shinji yelled over the music, chucking different outfits across the room and onto his bed. "I just can't decide and I'll be seeing Nnoi today. What should I go for? The 'slutty fuck me now' or the 'I'm innocent but a horny minx underneath'?"

Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes. He hadn't thought about wearing anything special, it was only Uni and it wasn't like he was looking for a relationship. In fact the fewer people he interacted with the better, in his opinion.

"Shin, you are too gay for words. So shut the hell up cus' no one gives a fuck." Shūhei growled, grabbing a Dir en Grey tee, grey skinny jeans and black vans, then storming off to the bathroom.

"Jeez, what's got his boxers in a jumble?" Shinji pouted. "Ya understand right,Ichi? This is our _first_ day, and everyone knows first impressions are everything. It can mean the difference between getting some _hot_ ass or just getting _boring_ ass. And I've already got some hot ass so really I'm just looking out for ya guys. How do ya think I got Nnoi so into me? I'll tell ya, it's because I wore tight leather pants that showed of my perfectly toned arse-" A bottle of shampoo flew out the bathroom door hitting Shinji in the head.

"Shut the fuck up." Shūhei shouted before slamming the door shut again.

"Owwww. ITAI. That hurt bastard."

...

One hour and a half later the three eighteen year-olds were ready for their first Uni lecture.

Shinji was clad in tight blue shorts and a too big light grey t-shirt (belonging to Nnoitra) that almost hung of one shoulder. It said on the front of 'Don't hate me cus I'm sexy.' It shouldn't have worked. But with Shinji's slim frame black military boots, and dozens of gothic necklaces the blonde pulled it off. And on top of that he looked hot. Ichigo briefly wondered if Shinji could pull _anything_ off.

Ichigo had borrowed one of Shūhei's many tight black jeans and wore his own cream button up shirt.

The Uni campus wasn't far from their flat so they decided to walk. Shinji chatted none stop about how 'badass' the next three years were going to be. By the time they had reached their art room, even Ichigo was in high spirits.

It didn't last long.

That's what life was like for the redhead. It brought him up high like he was at the top of a hill and then unceremoniously shoved him off, so suddenly that his stomach lurched.

That's what Ichigo felt like. His chest clenched and his throat closed up as a guy with a familiar mop of electric blue hair strode confidently into the room.

The redhead nearly jumped out of his seat and ran for it.

_'This can't be happening, please Kami don't let this be happening. Out of all the places, all the fucking places he had to come here and choose this course! Fuck.'_

"GASP. Oh my fuck." Shinji nudged Ichigo in the side, breaking him away from his frantic thoughts. The blonde's eyes were wide as he stared at Grimmjow. He also ushered Shūhei closer and said "You see tha' guy with blue hair? That's JeagerjaquesGrimmjow. He's best mates with my Nnoi and the other guy is Schiffer Ulquiorra, he's _loaded_. His family owns the HeucoMundo nightclubs in town. They're both part of the Espada. They're kinda famous round 'ere." Upon seeing Shūhei and Ichigo's confused expressions he continued. "Come on, don't tell me ya haven't heard of the Espada." Shūhei and Shinji had been best friends since forever but the raven had been travelling with his friend Kira for the last year. and had only moved back in the area recently. Hence didn't really see what the big deal was. Ichigo didn't have a clue either.

Shinji sighed exasperatedly. "They are only the most badass motherfuckers out there. I wen' to college with them, that's where I met Nnoi. They get in trouble with the police occasionally fightin', drugs etcetera. But mainly they are just a group of sexy ass ?, top of the food chain if you get me. Though that didn't stop Nnoi all but beggin' for my ass," Shinji said with a smug grin.

Shūhei snarled before settling back in his seat and plugging in his headphones. To him they just sounded like a bunch of dicks with their heads way too far up their own arses. Then something suddenly clicked in the brunette's head.

"Hey wait isn't that the group that Gin was hanging around with all of a sudden before he ditched us?" Shūhei gasped pulling the plugs out of his ears.

Shinji nodded his head solemnly; he knew how Shūhei felt about Gin. He knew how much it hurt the brunette when Gin left their flat, in order to move in with his friend Starkk who was also part of the Espada.

Shūhei scowled at Grimmjow, and the pale goth-looking guy, with his upper lip painted black, as they took their seats directly behind them.

Shūhei didn't like the Espada at all.

None if them seemed to notice Ichigo's discomfort perhaps they were used to him being slightly withdrawn. But Ichigo was in fact writhing inside with fear.

_'I knew this would happen I knew everything would fall to pieces. It was too good to be to true. A new life a new start. That's what Urahara had said. Bullshit.'_

Urahara was head of the university and also was a friend of his father. Although Ichigo hadn't seen Isshin in ages, his father contacted UraharaKisuke and managed to get him into the prestigious university. Urahara told him that he could start anew even though Byakuya who had been there at the incident was a lecturer there. He should have guessedGrimmjow would come here. Byakuyawas his adopted father.

_'Shit why does life just love to spit in my face? I'm going to be exposed. Shūhei and Shinji will shuck me out and again I'll be fucking alone.'_

Despite the fact that Ichigo tried not to get too attached to his roommates the thought of losing the closeness they provided made him sad. He would even miss Shinji's constant babble and Shūhei's random mood swings.

He dragged both hands down his face and forced back a groan of despair.

A white haired man made his way to the front of the room and the class immediately quieted.

'Right, welcome everyone. My name is Ukitake and I will be your art lecturer," he said. He had a kind face and seemed like a nice person, but Ichigo was desperate to escape what would surely be a living nightmare. "Now there are not many of you so how about we all come to the front and introduce ourselves."

_'Fuck, Fuck, fuck.'_

A sweet-looking guy introduced himself as Hanataro but Ichigo was barely paying attention. That was until Shinji stepped to the front, crossing his arms and cocking his hip.

"My names Hirako Shinji," he said confidently." Remember it because I'm gonna be a famous artist, known worldwide. I model part time for the magazine Soul Society and I have myself a sexy ass boyfriend called Nnoitra. Yeah I'm gay and if ya have a problem with that. _Suck it_. Oh and ya can look at my ass all ya want, but ya can't touch. Only Nnoi can touch this hot stuff…and damn does he touch so good-"

"ErmHirako-San I think that is far more than enough information than necessary. Ne?"

A chuckle went round the room and Shūhei snorted at his one of a kind best mate.

"Hey Ul, you didn't tell me Nnoi's bitch is even more of a nutter than he is," Grimmjow chuckled. Ulquiorra didn't reply but a small smile tilted up his lip.

Ichigo may have smiled too if he wasn't 'shitting himself'. Shinji stomped back to his seat pouting. As Shinji sat down Ichigo stood up taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the class, he raised his head and couldn't help making eye contact with Grimmjow. He watched as the bluenette's eyes turned wide in shock before settling in a hard scowl.

Ichigo cleared his throat before saying in a small voice "I'm Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm -"

"A fucking psycho?" Grimmjow hissed from the other side of the room.

Ichigo pleaded with his eyes.

_'Please don't do this'._

But Grimmjow just sneered. "What you doing here Ichigo, shouldn't you be back in the nuthouse where you belong?"

"I-"

"Fuck this. Ukitake-sensei did you know Ichigo's a fucking psycho? He shouldn't be here. He's dangerous."

"I'm not, I swear."

Ukitake cleared his throat "I am perfectly aware of Kurosaki-san's erm condition Jeagerjaques-san and I don't think this is the appropriate time to bring it up."

"Then why the fuck is he here!" Grimmjow screamed, jumping up so suddenly that his chair clattered backward to the floor.

The room went deathly silent the tension thicker than cold custard.

_'This can't be happening. Shit I have to try explain'._

" I have a dissociative identity disorder or better known as a split personality-"

"You don't have to do this," Ukitake said softly.

"No-it's okay. I have a split personality but… I'm okay now. I haven't ... switched in over two years and I know how to control it... it shouldn't happen again. So you don't have to worry or anything," he almost pleaded, staring straight at Grimmjow. Even now with Grimmjow sneering at him with utter disgust Ichigo couldn't help the hurt in his heart. He still loved the bluenette and though he tried for so long to suppress it. Now that the object of his desire was right before him. The pain was so fierce he felt like his chest was about to burst and he feared this feeling would never go away.

"Like I believe that shit," the bluenette snarled.

Ichigo was quickly losing his temper. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to make the stubborn bastard forgive him? "Just shut the fuck up Grimmjow. Shit… you have no idea what the last fucking three years have been like for me."

"For you!" Grimmjow roared. "How do you think I like seeing that fucking huge scar everytime I look at my sister and remembering _you're_ the fucking one that put it there. You slashed up your own _father_ for fuck's sake! So forgive me if I don't feel any sympathy."

Ichigo's retort died in his throat and he stared at Grimmjow with complete shock. He couldn't even move to run out of the damn class.

"Oookay, Class dismissed. I want you all to research and prepare a presentation one two famous artists for next lesson. Kurosaki, Jeagerjaques a word please."

The class quickly emptied but Ichigo barely registered anything as his glazed eyes stared down at the floor. It wasn't just that he felt exposed. It was the guilt. The guilt that he had barely managed to control over the years had burst forth again and with it came the self loathing that Unohana had tried to make him get over. He didn't see Shūhei and Shinji's worried glances as they left the room.

"Look you two, I don't know what is going on but you settle your differences and you settle them quick. Grimmjow, this is not the place to talk about personal matters, Another episode like that and you won't be welcome in my class again. Understood?"

They both nodded and Ukitake ushered them out of the room.

Grimmjow marched out, Ichigo trailing behind him. He found his two friends and Ulquiorra waiting outside the door.

"Grimmjow, you're such a bastard!" Shinji screamed at the bluenette "Who do ya think ya are talking to Ichi like that?Yer clearly the only psycho round 'ere."

Ichigo was stunned, he hadn't expected Shinji to want to talk to him after what they had just heard, let alone stick up for him.

"Oh piss off Blondie. This has nothing to do with you," Grimmjow growled.

"The hell it doesn't. Ichi's my mate ya dickface."

"Are you sure you want a friend like that fucking psycho-" Shinji's fist connected with Grimmjow'sjaw with an audible thump.

"Striiiike one to the blondie," Shūhei commentated.

Grimmjow pinned Shinji to the wall by the neck, his fist raised. Ichigo and Shūhei both moved forward to step in, but a tall skinny frame grabbed Grimmjow's fist and yanked him backwards.

"What the_ fuck_ you playing at Blue?" Nnoitra hissed, releasing Grimmjow's fist and slinging an arm around Shinji.

"Tell your bitch to keep his mouth shut," the bluenette grumbled.

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch," Shinji retorted.

"Hey,blondie may be a bitch, but he's my bitch. So don't touch him," Nnoitragrowled.

"I'm not a bitch dammit!"

"Hey, how come I'm not anybody's bitch?" Shūhei pouted.

"Hey, aren't you Gin's bitch?" said Nnoitra.

Shūhei's cheeks coloured a deep pink before he plugged his headphones back in and pretended to not be listening.

"Whatever," Shinji said, shrugging Nnoitra's arm off his shoulder and grabbing Ichigo. "Let's go. I haven't seen the guys in ages and they're waiting in the cafe."

"Hey, are you mad at me blondie?" Nnoitra asked.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Nah, see you at the party tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah cool," Nnoitra said, playing with his ponytail. Shinji smiled as he recognised the move as something Nnoitra did when he was embarrassed.

Ichigo, Shūhei and Shinji began to walk away all the while Ichigo avoided Grimmjow's glare. But the three were stopped by a quite but commanding voice.

"Wait," Ulquiorra demanded. "Hisagi, Kurosaki. You will also come to my party tonight." Although he invited Shūhei as well his eyes were fixed on Ichigo. "Be there."

Ichigo was startled. He hardly knew the raven at all. He barely _noticed_ the guy standing there, since he was so quiet. And there he was demanding that Ichigo went to his party.

The redhead couldn't help but notice Grimmjow's outraged look. He clearly wasn't wanted there... well, evidently apart from Ulquiorra. He opened his mouth to politely decline. But Shinji cut in. "Yeah what ever Shiffer. We'll all be there. Now come _on_, damn," Shinji snapped.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was packed with new student brimming with anticipation and excitement for the years ahead. Ichigo couldn't help but notice the many eyes on him and the barely disguised whispers behind hands.<p>

_'It seems like gossiping doesn't stop at high school. Fuck this is so shit.'_

Ichi sighed, deep down he knew this would happen so he tried not to get to disheartened about it.

"Oi Shin!" a loud voice cried out across the hall a guy with a bald gleaming head was waving at them.

"Aw there are m'boys." they grabbed their food before sitting at a packed table full of talkative loud voices.

"That t-shirt is so unattractive. Shin I thought you had better taste." Yumichika grimaced as if Shinji's shirt was burning his eyes.

"Shut it fag," Shinji growled.

"You calling me a fag is like calling the queen of England posh. I take it as a _compliment_. Dickhead."

"Missed you too beautiful. How was your holiday?"

The conversation flowed around the table and Shinji was careful to introduce Ichigo and involve him in the conversation, the conversation strolled to Ulquiorra's party that night. Apparently the raven was well known for throwing amazing parties at his huge mansion.

Ichigo tried to relax but he couldn't help feel eyes burning into the back of his head.

He turned his head and caught Grimmjow staring at him. _'If looks could kill right now I'd be six feet under.'_

* * *

><p>Across the other side of the cafeteria,Grimmjow was fuming. "What the fuck are you playing at Ulquiorra, why did you invite that bastard psycho to the party? Did you not hear a word I said?" He hissed.<p>

Ulquiorra just shrugged.

"AwwGrimmy you do realise you've been staring at this person you supposedly hate for the last ten minutes. It seems to me like you have a little crush. Hmm?" Gin grinned.

"Die Gin. And don't say that ever again."

Gin just smiled his big slightly creepy smile and chuckled.

"Don't be so smug Gin." Grimmjow smirked. "Ul also took it upon himself to invite _Shūhei_."

Gin's grin faulted for a second before returning but this time slightly more sinister. "_Why_ the fuck did you do that Ul?"

Ulquiorra just shrugged again. He invited Ichigo because he simply found the redhead appealing, despite what Grimmjow said he wanted to get to know Ichigo. And he didn't say out loud that he thought Gin was an idiot who obviously really liked Hisagi, but was too damn scared to do anything about it.

Hopefully the party will help sort things out, the raven thought.

Oh what a night it turned out to be.

* * *

><p>What is it like to feel,<p>

Can't you show me?

We can keep the facade,

Or we all fade.

We shimmer.

We flicker.

We burn out.

Like the last ray of light,

Clinging to the horizon.

~GlassSkiin

* * *

><p>Ohhhkay so that was the first chapter.<p>

Next chapter is called, Knock me out and features Ulquiorra's some what... Er _eventful _(limey) party with lots of action!


	2. Chapter 2: Knock Me Out

**It's Almost Easy**

* * *

><p>Okay I'm back!<p>

I'm sorry about how long my A/N's get I just cant help myself. So feel free to skip these bits if you must :(

**WOAH you beautiful creatures! **Like seriously I don't think I've ever had that many reviews on one chapter. Made my week :D So thank's everyone who reviewed :3

I replied to all your reviews hope i didnt miss any. and thank's Smiley, Amy, Shiro, Goth Kudo, Grimmykins, Shimi for your annon reviews.

* * *

><p>Beta-ed by the wonderful <strong>Caribou . and . Cake <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If i owned Grimm and Nnoi wouldn't be dead :( The song in this is Lips like Morphine- by Kill Hannah. i sneakily changed the word girl to guy though. i'm sure they will forgive me.

**Warning:** For language and Lime in this chapter.

And so no one else bites my head off this time…this is an **AU!**

Back to the story ne?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Knock me out<p>

Ichigo felt the throbbing bass as they walked up the cream gravel path of Ulquiorra's huge, gothic mansion. It was electrifying and for the first time in a long while he felt excited he wanted to dance and move to the pulsing beat. To forget him, to forget everything.

He was actually glad that Shinji and Shūhei had talked him into actually going, though he hadn't taken much convincing. Staying in the flat by himself all night didn't sound quite as appealing as a night out.

"AHHHH! Holy shit! Look a' this place!" Shinji squealed picking up the pace. Considering it was Shinji, he was dressed quite modestlyin tight leather shorts, a blue slashed up t-shirt, and black military boots that came up just past his knees. "The first thing I'm gonna' do is grab a drink and get on that dance floor. I'm so glad I did my hip grinding exercises before we left, damn I'm gonna have Nnoi beggin', I swear. Hey Shū we gotta' show every one those moves we've been workin' on. You'll dance with us too Ichi."

Despite Shūhei's 'emo' personality he was an awesome dancer and he usually partnered with Shinji on the dance floor. He was dressed in a black fishnet tank top and his usual black skinny jeans and vans. On the outside he wore his usual bored disposition but on the inside he was almost shaking with nervousness. Gin would be at the party and he had finally decided to go with the plan Shinji's came up with. Not that he really had any faith in it. How can you make someone jealous if they're not interested?

Before the three got to the front porch, the door flew open and all six and a half feet of Nnoitra loomed out of the doorway.

"I thought I heard your irritating squeal" Nnoitra growled, with a small smile to make his word less harsh. Shinji played along opening his eyes wide and pouting.

"But Nnoibaby I was just so excited to see you…. I've been...thinking about you all day" he said in a whiny girl voice.

"Oh yeah, watcha' been thinking about?" Nnoitra smirked.

"Oh nothing much… just how much I want your big juicy cock in my-"

"Fuck sake, some people don't want to hear this shit!" Shuhei screamed.

Nnoitra just burst out laughing, his blonde's sense of humour was one of the reasons he loved Shinji. "Whatever, just get yer ass in here right now."

The mansion was alive with people filling every room. Bodies rubbed and pressed against each other. Ichigo had at least three girls throw themselves at him before he'd even reached the main room and an excited Shinji shoved a shot of only God knew what in his hand.

"Toss it back boys an' let's dance," the blonde shouted over the music. They all drank the shots and after Shūhei got over his coughing fit they moved into the core body of dancers.

Ichi was buzziing the beat was throbbing in his chest and he his hips unconsciously undulate to the bass. He noticed Ulquiorra sitting on top of one of the five-foot speakers smoking a joint. The raven frowned when they made eye contact, before disappearing info the sea of people only to resurface right in front of Ichigo. Ulquiorra looked slightly stoned but he sounded perfectly fine as he pressed his body against Ichigo's and said in the redhead's ear.

"Dance with me."

Shinji and Shūhei had move away to dance so Ichi shrugged, placing a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and rocking his body to the beat. They danced for what felt like hours but what was probably just minutes. The raven wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, while the redhead placed his hands on Ulquiorra's slim waist.

One of Ichigo's favourite songs came on and the bass kicked the floor. He immediately forgot everything else as the lyrics rocked threw him and he pulled Ulquiorra closer. Just needing to feel warmth, heat. He was burning. His body moved with the beat, hips rolling provocatively, and he closed his eyes. He got completely lost in the music.

_I want a guy with lips like morphine; Knock me out every time they touch me._

_I wanna feel that kiss just crush me._

_And break me down._

_Knock me out. Knock me out_

_Cus' I've waited all my life, To be here with you tonight._

The redhead was in another world; he saw Grimmjow in his mind. He saw those piercing blue eyes and cat-like grin. And despite everything Ichigowanted him, he wanted the bluenette so bad he found it hard to breathe. Like he could only live if Grimmjow was right in front of him, he wanted it to be the bluenette's body flush with his. He wanted to feel that firm stomach and hard chest. He desired Grimmjow more than he thought possible, it actually hurt.

_'Why is he so fucking irresistable?'_

Ichigo moaned loudly and he felt Ulquiorra press even harder against him.

He rolled his hips downward and Ulquiorra ran his hands through Ichigo's spiky hair, the redhead imagined it was Grimmjow's firm hands touching him all over. Craving him.

He needed Grimmjow so bad. He just ached to be touched, kissed, and wanted by the Espada. What was killing him was that the possibility of that happening was next to zero. Where the power of his desire came from he didn't know.

The worst thing was; Grimmjow hated him.

* * *

><p><em>I want a guy with lips like morphine.<em>

_Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping_

_I want to feel that lightning strike me_

_And burn me down_

_Knock me out_

_Knock me out._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow felt like the air had been knocked right out of him. The bluenette was in a trance. All he saw was Ichigo's face across the heated room. He gulped, but his throat felt raw as he saw the redhead throw his head back, lips parted.<p>

_'Shit.'_

It was there again that unmistakable lust that dwelled deep in the pit of Grimmjow's stomach. He wanted to touch Ichigo; he wanted to feel if those lips were as soft as they looked. But where did it come from? These feelings. How long had he elt them? Was it always buried deep inside him? He didnt know but he almost moaned when he saw Ulquiorra skim his tongue across Ichigo's smooth, tanned neck.

_'Why, why do I keep feeling this?'_

It was just the same as three years before when Ichigo had confessed to him. Back then he just didn't know what to feel. He wanted to punch the guy, hug him, and push him away at the same time. He was a guy, Ichigo was a guy. What the fuck. The emotions he felt back then was enough to tear him apart. He ended up humiliating the redhead and throwing his confession back in his face. Grimmjow regretted it in a way, but mostly he didn't.

_'Cus' I'm not gay... but then….why am I looking at him like this. Why do I want to drag Ulquiorra off him? Why do I want to kiss him so hard that it leaves us both breathless... And why oh why, am I so hard for him...?'_

His eyes raked over Ichigo's body, every curve, every rippling muscle and he finally came to rest his eyes on the redhead's face. His breath caught in his throat. Ichigo's fathomless milk-chocolate eyes were also fixed on him with a mixture of shock and confusion. And the effervescent beat coursed through them both, shaking them to the bone.

_I want a guy with lips like morphine_

_To knock me out._

Grimmjow was hypnotised, all he saw was the redhead, all he felt was the music, and nothing else seemed to matter. Ichigo's eyes lowered in lust and Grimmjow thought it was near the damn sexiest thing he had ever seen.

_'So what's stopping me from going right over there? Taking him for my own?'_

Then it came to him with an earth-shattering crash. He was dragged from his hypnotic state with a shudder. He saw in his mind Nel, her face bleeding with a huge gash between her eyes. And Ichigo standing over her like some sick imitation of a death god. The hurt, anger and pure hatred came to him so fast that his face contorted into absolute loathing.

Ichigo visibly blanched, completely shocked at Grimmjow's sudden change. Even across the jam-packed room he could almost feel Grimmjow's anger. And then the bluenette was gone disappearing into the sea of people. But Ichigo could still feel the burn of Grimmjow's anger-filled gaze in the back of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Shūhei was smashed; off his face, hammered, completely pissed. His eyes blurred as he danced, grinding into anyone who decided to dance with him. He hadn't meant to get so drunk but the plan Shinji had came up with failed miserably. In his depressed state he decided he didn't want to remember the awful night in the morning, and hence the drinking began.<p>

When he first walked into the room he noticed Gin straight away. He was with a dark skinned blonde woman, with boobs bigger than Rangiku's. He danced with Shinji and pretended everything was all right, pretended that he wasn't about to scream and rip that bitch's face off. The sight had made him insanely jealous and so he had decided to put Shinji's plan into action.

He tried everything; he had danced with just about everyone in the damn mansion, and the way he dance was rated R. He was attractive and he knew it. He also knew how to flaunt it, not in a bigheaded way. But it wasn't like he didn't notice the heated eyes on him when he walked into a room. It wasn't that he was a slut. In fact he was particularly hard to get and had a habit for pining over guys who apparently had no interest in him.

Which wasn't the case with Gin, because he knew Gin felt something for him. He hadn't just imagined the cosy nights they had spent curled up on the sofa when Gin still lived in their flat. He hadn't imagined waking up with his head resting on Gin's lap and the silver haired man staring at him with nothing but affection. He didn't make up the single kiss they shared that he could still feel tingling on his lips if he tried. So he knew Gin felt something, it wasn't even that Gin had an issue with his sexuality. Gin was bi and Shuhei has seen him with many guys. So he didn't understand why. Why was Gin avoiding him? Shūhei simply didn't know what to do, the damn Espada barely even acknowledged him now. He was so frustrated he even shoved his tongue down Yumichika's throat, risking getting murdered by Ikkaku. He even grabbed Rangiku'sboobs, which even though he was into guys was a somewhat intriguing experience to him.

No matter what he did Gin only looked at him and then away a second later as if completely uninterested. Shūhei wanted to just give up the silver haired man; he wanted to just forget the love that was making his heart ache. But he couldn't and that was what made it so much harder to bear. He wasn't sure when or how it started but at some point when Gin had been part of his daily life. He had fallen in love with the constant smile and wicked tongue. And he wanted. He just wanted.

But it was something he couldn't have.

The raven almost toppled over a pair of long legs as he made his way to crash on the coach.

"Oi watch it! Dickhead," Nnoitra growled momentarily breaking away from Shinji's kiss swollen lips. Shinji, who was straddling a topless Nnoitra and grinding his hip, raised his head. He smiled as Shūhei dropped into the seat next to them.

"Oh, hey Shū. How did the plan go?" he asked excitedly.

"Shit. I don wannafingk 'bout it. Neferlisnin to u gen."

"Bloody hell, yer smashed. Don't drink anymore tonight man. I'm the one tha' will end up carrying ya home."

"Wahefer," Shūhei growled in his drunken state. He was distracted by the way Nnoitra muzzled into the Shinji's neck as the blonde spoke. And how Shinji absentmindedly played with Nnoitra's long black hair. The looked so... coupley. So content and he felt... jealous. He wanted that closeness. But he didn't want it with anyone but Gin. He wanted Gin so badly. He felt his eyes clouding up and he knew he would never cry (no matter the situation) sober, but he was drunk so he had an excuse. He didn't bother holding the tears back. He raised his half empty can of beer to his mouth and slugged it back, letting the tears flow.

"Holy shit Shū, take it easy. Have ya taken something or what? Since when do ya cry? I didn't know ya can cry." Shinji hopped off of a crestfallen Nnoitra and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"He's a self proclaimed emo, of course he cries. Now get back here. I need to get off or I'm gonna explode," Nnoitra hissed.

"Fuck off Nnoi. Look at Shū's adorable face, how can you just sit there and watch him cry?"

"You're such a dick to me, you know. Maybe I'll just find another bitch to play with," Nnoitra retorted jumping to his feet, not even bothering to put his shirt back on.

"Like you could find any sexy ass better than mine in here. Now scram, Shū needs some serious lovin', can't ya see tha'? Jeez."

Shinji glared at his boyfriend and Nnoitra glared back at the blonde before walking away, adjusting his swollen length in his pants.

Shinji turned back to his friend his expression softening. "So are yagonna to tell me what the fuck is up?"

Shūhei sobbed silently, burying his head in Shinji's neck. "I fingk I love 'im Shin. Wah am I gon do? I feel so shidt."

The blonde squeezed his friend tighter, patting his head affectionately. His eyes spotted Gin staring at the two of then, an expression on his face that Shinji couldn't read. He had never been able to read Gin well, though they had got on fine enough. But Shinji found the silver haired man quite sly-looking. He wasn't quite sure what Shūhei saw in him.

"Hey, don't look now but Gin is kinda staring at us." Shūhei began to raise his head but the blonde pushed his head back down. "What do ya say we give him a little show, hmm?"

"Wah you mean?" Shūhei mumbled.

"I mean this."

Shinji's lips came crashing down on the ravens' before he even had time to react. At first Shūhei was too shocked to respond. Sure he had kissed the blonde before, plenty of times on drunken nights out. Even when they weren't so drunk, Shinji was just like that, very touchy feely. So it shouldn't have come as such a big surprise. But it was just the way Shinji was kissing him.

_'Damn Shin's a good kisser.'_

The raven started to respond and the kiss became more heated. They tilted their heads to make it even deeper and Shinji's hand dragged through Shūhei's dark hair. crushing them even closer together. Their tongues touched and danced and the blond sucked the brunettes' wet muscle into his mouth and bit, not too gently. Which forced a muffled groan from the raven. They pulled apart for air panting heavily, breaths brushing each other's faces, before fusing together again. Harder, fiercer. Shuhei poured his frustration into the kiss; his hands pulling at Shinji's chin length hair. It wasn't until the lack of oxygen began to make him dizzy did he pull away, gasping for air. Shinji's eyes flickered over to where Gin was standing. "Oh-ho, someone doesn't look to happy. No- don't look around. We don't want it to be too obvious now, ne?" he panted.

Shūhei had sobered up a little due to the very heated kiss and the fact that Gin was actually watching them. "Are you sure? Cus' he didn't seem to mind when I kissed Yumi."

"Yeah but was your kiss with Yumi as motherfucking sexy as that one?"

Shūhei grinned before resuming ravishing Shinji's lips.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra and Ichigo had been dancing all night and it was safe to say that they were both thoroughly aroused.<p>

"Come to my room with me," Ulquiorra said into the redhead's ear, quite loudly so to be heard over the blasting speakers.

Ichigo glanced over to where he had last seen Grimmjow. He still didn't understand what had just happened. But there was no mistaking the look that Grimmjow had given him. The bluenettedespised him.

_'There's no point waiting for him. He doesn't want me'._

He looked down at Ulquiorra whose vivid, slightly glazed green eyes were staring up at him waiting for a response.

_'Ul obviously really like's me, so why am I hesitating? He is quite beautiful, It's about time I had a little fun. I'm so fed up of moping over that damn blue haired bastard.'_

"Yeah... yeah sure," he replied grabbing Ulquiorra's hand. "Lead the way."

As they left the room Ichigo spied Shinji and Shūhei basically dry humping each other on the lush cream coach.

_'What the fuck.'_

The redhead tried to make sense of what he was seeing and then just shook his head. It was probably to do with the plan Shinji dubbed as 'Get Gin to realise how fuckableShūhei is'.

Ulquiorra on the other hand narrowed his eyes at the scene. He then spotted Gin's face which was for once expressionless and immediately realised what was going on. but the raven just turned away.

"Tch, pathetic," he mumbled

Ulquiorra led Ichigo to his room on the third floor. At least thirty people greeted the raven with 'Sup Ul" or just winked at the raven when they saw his hand clasped in Ichigo's. The redhead briefly thought that Ulquiorra must know a damn lot of people to basically fill up the whole mansion.

Before they knew it they found themselves in the solitude of Ulquiorra's room. It was everything Ichigo would have thought from just looking at the raven. Sparsely furnished, with a lot of black. Ichigo was somewhat hesitant and gulped as Ulquiorra started removing his white shirt; exposing his perfectly chiselled form.

The Espada started to remove his pants, pulling them down, boxers and all. "Y-you sure about this Ul, I mean... I barely know you," the redhead gasped.

Ulquiorra stood there in his naked glory and Ichigo could not deny that the raven was a fine piece of art.

The raven nodded his head slightly then whispered almost inaudibly "Fuck me Kurosaki."

It was such a tempting offer and with Ulquiorra standing right before his eyes, it was almost impossible to resist. But this wasn't the way he pictured his first time with a guy and this would be the first time ever that he had sex that he wasn't being paid for. He wanted it to be special, with someone he knew and cared for. However pathetic it sounded, it was the last thing he had left to cling onto. Ulquiorra didn't even feel comfortable saying his first name. The redhead frustrated dragged a hand through his chaotic hair and shook his head.

"Ul… I ... I don't know. It's just..." it wasn't that Ichigo was finding it hard to turn the raven down; it was that he still couldn't make up his mind. He was attracted to Ulquiorra, but he just didn't know what he wanted.

The Espada stared at him for a brief moment before turning around and starting to redress himself.

_'Aw shit. Why do I feel so crap? …..Maybe cus you totally lead him on…. Gah'._

He wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's bare torso and pulled him close, so that the ravens' back was pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry it's not that...it's just. I don't think I'm ready to have sex with you. But I can still make you feel good…if you want," he tried to explain.

"Are you a virgin?"

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle.

_'Far from.'_

"No. Its just I like to get to know someone before I have sex with them." He bent his neck and placed gentle kisses on the raven's bare shoulder, trailing the, lightly up the pale neck. He scraped his teeth on the flushed skin, before sucking it hard.

A soft keen of pleasure purred from Ulquiorra's lips. Then the raven turned and fused their mouths together. It wasn't a passion-filled, lustful kiss. It was firm but gentle, like testing the waters before taking a dive. This was untried territory for Ichigo, he had never even kissed a guy before and he was surprised at how different it was. He could tell he was kissing a guy. Ulquiorra's lips were soft but firmer. He distantly wondered how smudge proof the raven's black lipstick was. Ulquiorra was warm, so warm. But got him the most was the taste; it wasn't all sweet and strawberry. But darker, muskier and it turned him on so bad.

_'I wonder how Grimmjow tastes'_. The redhead groaned into the warm mouth. 'Fuck, I bet he tastes so good'.

Their tongues came in to play more; they slid alongside each other and curled around, pressing hard before retreating. Ichigo scrapped his teeth against Ulquiorra's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, drawing a strangled moan from deep within the Espada. They both groaned loudly as Ulquiorra pressed his body flush against Ichigo's and their obvious hard lengths pushed against each other. Their hands began to wonder and items of clothing began to get removed. Before they knew it they were on Ulquiorra's black-silk covered bed; Ichigo raised himself on his elbows as he kissed the wanton raven.

Ulquiorra wasn't a loud person and Ichigo could tell that straight away. That's why it was such a turn on to hear the sweet little mewls that the raven emitted. They finally pulled apart, breathless and panting. Ichigo nuzzled into the raven'd neck, nipping and sucking down the creamy expanse of skin, down along the prominent collarbone. He ground his arousal down on the Espada's and his eyes rolled back.

_'Fuck, this feels so good. All I can do is feel. But fuck I wonder how it would be with Grimmjow. He would be on top of me, dominating me.'_

Ichigo bit his lip to force back what threatened to be a very loud groan and kissed down Ulquiorra's chest, sucking one of the dusty pink nipples into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Ah-" Ulquiorra breathed, raking his hand through Ichigo's messy hair.

The redhead lavished the other nipple before kissing down Ulquiorra's milky torso until he found himself looking at the ravens weeping arousal. Ichigo groaned again, licking the precum off the tip.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck. I've never done this before. Shit.'_

The redhead knew the basic principles, he had received head many times. Some girls actually got off on the fact that they were sucking cock and Ichigo certainly didn't mind. As long as it kept their face away from his, God he hated kissing them. It was too intimate, too close. He always thought he sure had fucked up views, he could have sex but didn't like kissing because it was too intimate? At least with the experience Ichigo knew what felt good on him. All he had to do was make Ulquiorra feel good. He could do that, he wanted to do it. He wasn't sure how his logic worked. But somewhere at the back of his mind the redhead thought if he could get through this, he could get over Grimmjow.

The redhead sucked hard on the tip of Ulquiorra's length, before drawing back with a pop. He heard the ravens' breath hitch and he looked up into those lusty green eyes before sliding his mouth as far down as he could take. Watching Uliquiorra's lips part further with every inch he took. He sucked hard and smirked when their eye contact disconnected. Ulquiorra's eyes had rolled back and he threw his head back on the pillow, arching his slender body.

Ichigo bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace, his right hand massaging the length that he couldn't take. He brought his head back and sucked two fingers into his mouth, continuing to pump with his other hand.

He knew all about the prostate gland and how awesome it was supposed to feel. He didn't exactly know why, but he wanted to make the raven lose control. He wanted to see what Ulquiorra looked like when his calm, collected mask wasn't fixed in place. The redhead began to suck the member again with renewed vigour, but this time a finger slowly stroked at the ravens puckered entrance. Ulquiorra let out an undistinguishable sound before spreading his legs further apart to give Ichigo better access.

Ichigo didn't waste any time. He pressed one finger inside and thrust a few times, and then the second quickly followed. He continued to suck and soon Ulquiorra was writhing in ecstasy. But still his moans were controlled. Ichigo's fingers probed deeper searching for that special spot. He didn't find it straight away, not until his fingers curled slightly. Ulquiorra. Lost. It.

"Y-Yes!" the raven hissed "Ah. Ngnuh."

Ichigo brought his head up and watched as the raven squirmed, thrashing his head from side to side. He pressed against the ravens' prostate relentlessly and it didn't take long for Ulquiorra to completely lose control and his hand that was still pumping Ulquiorra's length got covered with the raven's warm, sticky essence. He withdrew his fingers and tried to calm his breathing. Okay, so his mind had drifted to Grimmjow a few times but Ulquiorra was hot. Especially like this, one arm splayed over his eyes, his chest rising and falling at a fast rate. His chiselled out abs covered in come, and becoming more and less defined as he breathed in and out.

It was only then that Ichigo realised how painfully hard he was and his hand began to stroke his stiff length. He closed his eyes and despite everything again an image of Grimmjow laid before him all sticky and sedated erupted into his mind.

'What the fuck. Why can't he fuck off out of my mind for one second-'

"Let me," a hoarse voice pulled him back to the present. He nodded once before swapping sides with the raven, leaning back against the headboard. As soon as Ulquiorra's hot mouth descended on his aching arousal he knew he wouldn't last long.

He closed his eyes and imagined a very different mouth pleasuring him.

* * *

><p><em>'That brat'<em>

Grimmjow was beyond pissed. He stormed up the marble staircase, trying to find some solitude in the jam-packed mansion.

'Three years. Three fucking years I haven't seen his goddamned face. And then he waltzes back into my life as if everything is just fucking fine. Like what the fuck. And now he won't stay out of my fucking head. Like fuck!'

The bluenette barely registered that he was on the third floor. He hadn't stopped berating himself since he was caught ogling Ichigo.

_'He's the one that did that to Nel, beneath it all he's still a nutter, he must be... right? Yeah... a fucking psycho. He has everyone fooled, even Ulquiorra. But I know and he sure as hell isn't fooling me'_

He clasped the door handle of a random room before barging straight in, desperate to get himself some piece and quiet.

He didn't notice the two occupants at the other end of the room until he heard a soft gasp. His eyes widened as they connected with Ichigo's. It seemed that the second they made eye contact Ichigo lost it. The redhead's hand clutched at Ulquiorra's head tightly, holding it in place as the orgasm ricocheted through him.

"Nguh. Ah. Ahhh. S-Shit," Ichigo moaned, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's for a second. Not until he came down from the high and Ulquiorra turned to look at the doorway.

Grimmjow was in a state of shock, aroused, a bit pissed off, and something he didn't even know. Watching Ichigo come was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen in his whole existence, but it was all wrong.

_'He shouldn't be with Ulquiorra. He should be with m- '_

Grimmjow clamped a wall down on his thoughts.

_'Why am I still here? This is so fucked up.'_

He turned around and slammed the door shut behind him, heading straight back down to the main party. The only way he was going to forget Ichigo's face as he climaxed was if he got seriously drunk.

...

Grimmjow didn't know how long he was dancing for; he hardly knew what he was doing. He was so angry and yet he didn't even really know what or whom he was angry at. But he did know he was mad at Ichigo, furious in fact. For barging into his life and royally fucking things up.

When he saw Ichigo walk into the room Ulquiorra hot on his heels he just looked so calm and collected as if he they hadn't been fucking each other only minutes ago.

He barged through the crowed until he was standing in front of a shocked looking Ichigo.

His fist connected with the redheads' eye before he even had time to reel it in. Ichigo doubled back and screamed.

"What the fuck!"

Then he was on Grimmjow like lightning. The two scrambled on the floor, screaming at each other.

A crowd had formed around them, no one really bothering to step in. Ulquiorra just watched them dispassionately.

"What the fuck was that for!" Ichigo screamed, punching at any part of Grimmjow he could get to.

"That was for butting back into my fucking life," Grimmjow roared. "Why did you come back? I was just fine before you fucking came fucking back. What did you think, we'd just be best friends again?" he mocked.

"What more do you want from me Grimmjow? I've apologised. What more can I do?"

"All I want you to do is fuck off!" the bluenette yelled back, his knee connecting with Ichigo's gut. "I can't even bear to look at you. I hate you. I fucking hate you so-fucking-much."

"Oi was goinnon 'ere!" a drunk Shinji stumbled into the circle. "Oi you get yer 'ands off Ichi, before I bash yer head in." Shinji marched toward the fighting duo before tripping on his own feet and hitting his head against the corner of a table as he fell. The blonde sat up and for a moment looked confused, before reaching up and touching his forehead. As soon as he saw blood on his fingers he started wailing for his 'NnoiNnoi'.

A disgruntled looking Nnoitra edged through the crowd and stared down at his bleeding blonde.

"What the hell happened to you Blondie?" he asked through narrowed eyes.

"Grimmy hit me real hard!" Shinji wailed loudly, an evil smirk on his lips.

Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo who were still trading punches and growled.

"Right," he said cracking his knuckles. He reached down with his long arm and grabbed the back of Grimmjow's collar, lifting him off the bleeding redhead.

"What did I tell you about touching my Blondie?" He hissed at Grimmjow.

"What the fuck,I didn't touch that dumb blonde," Grimmjow retorted with a bleeding and swollen lip.

"Out," Nnoitra growled and marched Grimmjow out of the house.

...

Sitting on the little bench in front of the house, Nnoitra lit a cigarette, handed it to Grimmjow and then lit another one.

They sat in silence for a bit, smoking. Until Nnoitra finally broke the false calm.

"So go on then, spill," Nnoitra said fiddling with the bandana that covered his left eye.

"What?" Grimmjow mumbled.

"Don't give me any shit Blue, I know you. And you're acting fucking weird, like what the fuck is up man?"

Grimmjow stubbed out the cigarette and flicked it away. Then he buried his head in his hands. He trusted Nnoitra, sure. He was one of his closest mates. And he wanted to tell guy what was going on with him. But he could barely understand all of it himself.

"Shit Nnoi. I don't even know what's wrong with me. Ichigo... I knew him from way back. Hell we used to be best friends. We did everything together and then it all got so fucked up and he... you've seenNel. He was the one that did that to her. He hurt her that bad. And... I know he says he has a split personality; he wasn't in his right mind when he did it, blah, blah and he's better now, but fuck. Like it doesn't change the fact that he did that. Nel still has nightmares, you know. Sometimes she wakes up screaming. She liked Ichigo and then he did that to her. I've never seen her so shook up. And everything was fine when he was locked up where he damn belongs. Everything settled and we sort of went back to normal. I got over him see... he was my best friend, more than that."

Nnoitra just listened calmly, smoking his cigarette and staring up at the sky. He had the feeling his friend really needed to get this all off his chest.

"The reason I'm so pissed off is because I don't understand what's going on in my own head. Like one minute I'm thinking about how things used to be, I'm missing him. Then I'm looking at him. I'm looking at him and I don't understand what I'm feeling. I-I'm not gay... I like girls, tits, pussy, I like that. But then that doesn't even matter because I realise who I'm looking at and I'm like shit. I'm sick in the head. He nearly killed my little sis; she barely made it. He fucked up his own dad and just now I saw him with... I saw him...I was... I felt like…I don't even know. I miss him. I hate him, I like him, I despise him. See, it doesn't make sense right?….. Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just go away again? Why can't he just go?"

Grimmjow thrust his hands into his hair and breathed heavily.

Nnoitra finally spoke. "Look, I ain't no specialist with these feelings and stuff. And I can tell there's a lot you ain't telling me. But dude you got too much bottled up in there man. And it seems the only one who's gonna help is the person you're beating the shit out of. So I suggest you get unloading and just tell that damn redhead what you're thinking."

"Hear, hear," a voice said from behind them and Gin sauntered over, Starkk following him. " What the hell is this? Is it you girlies' time of the month or something?"

Starrk chuckled before lighting a fag.

"Shut the fuck up," Nnoi growled. "And where the fuck is Ul?"

"He was patching up Grimmys' redhead last time I checked." Gin smiled.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this Ul?" Ichigo mumbled. He was sitting on a stool in the kitchen with Ulquiorra standing over him, dabbing at the cut above his left eye.<p>

The raven just shrugged. "You're hurt." he said simply.

Silence reigned and then Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Ulquiorra's hand to stop his movements, before looking up into the raven's fierce green eyes.

"Ul... I...I feel like I've been leading you on…. The truth is I-I like someone else and I know it was shitty of me to get with you. But I guess…Aw shit there's no way I can say this that's going to sound good. But I needed to distract myself I should have… stopped but I... I'm sorry." He finally broke eye contact. Not a flicker of emotion had passed trough those green eyes and Ichigo couldn't help but feel that maybe he had hurt the raven real bad.

"I was aware of your feelings for Grimmjow ... Ichigo." Ulquiorra stated quietly. And Ichigo noted the use of his first name. He looked up at the raven again and was pleased to see no look of hurt. "You seem to think that me wanting to sleep with you means I have some emotional feeling for you. If so, you are wrong. I find you interesting yes, attractive, yes. Those were my reasons. You're not like anyone else I know, there's more to you. I never would have guessed you had been in a mental institute. Grimmjow thinks this will put me off wanting to get to know you. But in fact, it has done the exact opposite. I know they don't take releasing people lightly, so you must be in a stable condition. Call me crazy but I need something to get rid of some of the boredom 'round here.

I'm sick of partying everyday. Nothing ever happens. I probably wouldn't have even noticed you if Grimmjow hadn't blown up and spilled everything, I'm glad he did. I find you interesting. It's as simple as that. I didn't ... anticipate Grimmjow walking in on us and I have probably made your relationship with him worse, for that I am sorry. I should learn to have better control of myself." Ichigo didn't really know what to say. he hadn't heard Ulquiorra speak this much, and he was shocked at how nice the raven's voice sounded. He just nodded his head, slightly dazed. "Grimmjow is my... friend. He is feeling pain I can see it when I look at him. I want him to be happy but for that to happen you two need to settle your differences. So I will try help with that. Though I have not gotten off to a good start… I would like you to be my friend also Ichigo, if you want." A teeny weenie smile played on Ulquiorra's lips but Ichigo noticed it and smiled back.

"Yeah. I'd like that too."

* * *

><p>"Fuckin' hell home at larrrst," Shinji slurred, before face-planting his bed. Shūhei wasn't fairing any better and was soon sleeping soundly.<p>

Ichigo manage to change into his nightclothes before crawling into bed. He was so unbelievably tired. It felt like he had been awake for a month and his face hurt from Grimmjow's fists.

How long had it been since I started Uni. One day? Seriously? Fuck. How can everything go so wrong in that short a time?

But it's not that bad really. Is it? Ulquiorra, Shin, Shū. It's okay... I'm slightly … happy? And maybe it will get better.

Ichigo drifted off. But not before imaging cerulean, blue eyes about four years ago. Smiling at him.

Just smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Kill this fear,<em>

_I'm dying._

_Like a single tear,_

_I'm falling_

_I need you near,_

_I'm screaming._

_But you never hear,_

_My calling._

_~ GlassSkiin_

* * *

><p>Hot Dayum that was looong but I just had to get the whole party in one chapter.<p>

The next chapter is called Resisting temptation. Grimmjow is finding it increasingly hard to keeps his thoughts from our favourite redhead. And Gin does something _quite _unexpected. Also now Shinji must face the wrath of Nnoi after Nnoi finds out about his rather public display with Shū. Don't you just love the drama? I cant wait for the main plot and the angsty times can begin.

Oh yeah and you guys Rawk!

Sayonara~


	3. Chapter 3: Resisting Temptation

_**It's Almost Easy**_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay huge shocker for you guys…..

I don't really have anything to say apart from thank you for the review and alerts…. I know I can't believe it myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own bleach, or Nnoi would have met Shinji and had some kinky guy sex.

**Warning:** just language lime-ish?.

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm sure we've all experienced the dreaded consequences of a good night out…<p>

Major, cranky, hungeroverness.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed by Caribou . and . Cake!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3- Resisting Temptation<span>

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Shinji, and Shūhei occupied the back row of the classroom. Anyone would have thought they had just walked into the land of the living dead. They all looked like _zombies_. Shūhei was even making zombie like noises in his sleep like "aaughh, guuurhh". Even Shinji couldn't bring himself to participate in the lesson, he was far too busy scowling at everyone in sight. The blonde turned into an utter bitch when he was hungover and didn't give a fuck what people thought about it, not until his splitting headache had disseminated.

Ichigo was the only one who seemed remotely half-alive but his thoughts were needless to say, not exactly in tune with the lesson.

So much had happened the night before and although Ulquiorra had ushered Ichigo, and begrudgingly Shinji and Shūhei, to sit next to him on the back row; Ichigo wasn't fully comfortable around the raven. Not as much as he was the night before. He shot a quick look at the raven sitting beside him and frowned. Ulquiorra was _so_ stoic…well, outside of the bedroom he was. Ichigo was confused, he didn't know what to make of the raven. What were they to each other, friends? That's what the raven had said. He wants them to be friends. Sure, with a bit of drink in his system he had jumped at the opportunity of being friends with the raven. But… now he was sober he couldn't help thinking; what didn't they really have in common? Ulquiorra was such an _odd_ person.

_'But who am __I__ to judge people anyway? He wants to be friends and that's that. Why am I even fretting about it?'_

Ichigo sighed heavily and snuck a sideways peek at the steely-faced Grimmjow seated on the other side of Ulquiorra. Grimmjow hadn't even _glanced_ at him since the beginning of the lesson and they had been seated for a good forty minutes. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or pissed off about this.

'_Why is __he__ acting like the wounded soldier here? If I recall correctly all this is his fault._'

His eye throbbed and was a deep plum colour courtesy of Grimmjow's fist, but Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the bluenette's swollen and bruised split-lip. Nobody could say he didn't give as good as he got. His feelings for Grimmjow were completely messed up after the events of the previous night. On one hand he despised the guy, he was a callous, spiteful and vindictive little shit. But on the _other_ hand there was an undeniable attraction that he could not dispense. When Grimmjow had walked in on him and Ulquiorra he had completely lost it. He was simply, hopelessly in lust. But it was _nothing_ more than that, he was positive now. Sure when he was fifteen he was convinced it was love. Now he knew differently. It was impossible to love such a person, someone who only thought about themselves. Not that Ichigo was even sure he _could_ love anymore; it was a matter of trust. He knew he had trust issues…that was he couldn't trust _himself_,especially as life just loved to spit in his face.

A loud crash echoed through the room as Shūhei (whom had fallen asleep as soon as his backside hit his chair) fell off his chair to the floor, elbowing Shinji along the way.

"What the fuck's yer problem ya 'tard!" Shinji hissed, jumping to his feet and giving his friend a none too gentle kick up the backside. Shūhei only made a small grunt "Yer fuckin' with me? He's _still _asleep. Who the fuck's idea was it to let this lightweight drink so much-"

"_Is _there a problem?" Ukitake said, raising his head to stare down the cranky blonde.

"Does it _look_ like there's a problem?" Shinji shot back sarcastically. Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "…Erm I mean… Nope. No problem back here Sensei. Shū's just a bit… err … tired?"

Grimmjow snorted and Ukitake closed his book and narrowed his eyes at the back row. "The five of you have been paying no attention whatsoever. I haven't seen a pen in any one of your hands. But I ignored you politely as this is an often occurrence on the second day. But you now chose to _disrupt_ the lesson. That I can_not _tolerate, how do you expect to become as successful as you say you want to be Hirako-san? If you can't – even – pay – attention – in – class!" he punctuated the last sentence by slamming the book in his hand on the table, which was soon followed by a coughing fit. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply before continuing. "Wake Hisagi-san up this instant."

Shinji kicked his friend again but harder and was rewarded with the raven hissing a long stream of cusses. Once Shūhei had plonked himself back on his seat, eyes finally open, Ukitake continued.

"As I was saying your art project that has to be handed in next week is based on meaning. How can you proceed further in the art industry if you can't portray your initial idea through your work? You will be split into groups and you have to come up with a group piece of art. The piece has to be a well-known phrase, analogy, pick up lines. Anything. As long as myself and the rest of the class can guess what it is. You're working in groups of four to five, which means I want this to be big. I want a lot of effort put in. Be unique, be different. Show me how capable you are. I will leave you to decide your groups. Don't disappoint. That's all. Off you go."

The class filtered out and just before the zombies left Ukitake said.

"Seriously boys. Night out before a lecture the next morning? Not a good idea."

* * *

><p>They say it only takes a second to fall in love. They say nothing can get in they way of love. They say love brings happiness.<p>

Ichimaru Gin didn't believe _any_ of these things. He was certain it took at least a week to fall in love;, life got in the way of love and love made you _miserable_. Of course this was all from personal experience, where Gin's disposition rarely fluctuated from amused. He was currently _very_ pissed off. He had a nagging at the back of his mind. It was continuous and seemed to be making itself more know with every passing day. The name of this irritation was Hisagi Shūhei.

He wasn't senseless, he knew exactly what Shūhei's display was about at Ulquiorra's party. But that didn't stop the anger in his chest and it didn't stop the craving in his heart. He took a deep breath to control himself.

'_Why is he making this so much harder than it needs to be? Why can't he just get over me?Stay away from me…. but I guess it's not Shū's fault… I just have to keep telling myself that. It's not his fault. He doesn't know who…_what_ I really am-_.'

His thoughts were broken by a quite painful punch on the shoulder.

"What's up with you man, you've been spacing out all day. And you're not fucking smiling! Like what the fuck?" Nnoitra said. He was genuinely concerned; this was odd behaviour for Gin.

Gin, Starrk and Nnoitra were currently in the university's dark room developing some pictures they had taken for their photography course.

Gin just shook his head, plastering a grin back on his face. "Nah it's nothing-"

"It's probably to do with Shūhei," Starrk said quietly from the other side of the room.

Nnoitra frowned "Why, what did he do?"

"Don't tell me you _didn't_ see him with your blonde last night," Starrk smirked.

"What do you mean? Hisagi was just upset about something and Shin was comforting him-"

"If you call dry-humping and sucking face 'comforting' then yeah, they were doing a lot of that."

"What the fu-"

"Don't listen to him Nnoi, he's just trying to wind you up," Gin interrupted before the raven blew a fuse.

"So they _weren't_ getting it on?" Nnoitra growled starting to get really pissed off.

"Well they were-"

"Fu-"

"But it's not like you think… It's not like they actually like each other. They were doing it to make me jealous or whatever. I saw Shinji sneaking glances at me the whole time. They just wanted to get a reaction from me."

Nnoitra growled. He knew there was something going on between Shūhei and Gin so he believed Gin's story. But trust his Shinji to do something so stupid, like that shit would work on Gin. He was still pissed off about it, however. He didn't like _anyone_ touching his blonde.

"Look, just forget it. It's not important," Gin said. He was annoyed that his voice sounded quite depressed. Nnoitra glanced at Starkk and Starkk just shrugged. They knew that Gin didn't talk about his feelings full stop.

Gin stared down at the photo he had just developed, and then hung it up with a clip on the piece of string stretching from one opposite wall to the other. It was a group photo, with Grimmjow and Nnoitra in the middle; Nel and Hal were yelling at each other, Starrk had his arm around an irritated looking Ulquiorra and he was looking at the person taking the picture, Byakuya.

Byakuya was an intriguing person, more stoic than even Ulquiorra.

He was a fascinating man.

* * *

><p>"So like seriously guys, what are we doing?" Shinji said, flicking through an art magazine looking for some ideas.<p>

They were all in Ulquiorra's basement, which had been turned into a leisure room. There was a huge flat screen TV hooked up to a PS3, a pool table, a poker table, lush cream coaches and beanies. The floor and ceiling was black with white walls and was well lit up by the many lamps around the huge room. It even had a small kitchenette in the corner.

Shinji flipped on his beanie, so he was lying on his stomach and sighed. "I haven't got a clue what to do."

"Well first we need to come up with what we want to portray." Grimmjow said. The bluenette didn't say a thing when Ulquiorra suggested they all work in a group. But he had pointedly not spoken a word to Ichigo. He didn't mind Shinji and Shūhei; he in fact found the pair quite amusing.

Ulquiorra nodded." Something everyone will know, something with meaning like ... in the land of the blind, the person with one eye is king… or you can't teach an old dog new tricks… or you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"What does that even mean?" Shuhei asked.

"Yer such a douche Shū, it's obvious. It means ya have to make a decision. Because once you've eaten the cake it's gone and ya won't have it anymore."

"Shut up. That's _boring_ anyway. We should do pick up lines like," he cleared his throat and put on a sleazy voice. "Do your feet hurt? Cus' you've been running though my mind all day."

Shinji chuckled and joined in. "That one's so mediocre what about…if ya were a booger. I'd pick ya first."

"What the _fuck_! Who would _say_ that!" Shūhei laughed. "You sick bastard."

"I've heard sex is a killer… want to die happy?" Shinji purred and Shūhei clutched his sides laughing. "My love for ya is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in… Do ya have a mirror in yer pocket? Because I can see myself in yer pants."

Shūhei and Ichigo were nearly dying with laughter; even the two Espada had smiles on their faces. Ichigo caught his breath long enough to say "Why do you sound like you've used these before?"

"I was like fifteen okay, they seemed like a good idea at the time. I was just discovering my sexuality, and desperate times called for desperate measures."

The laughter redoubled, Grimmjow snorted and shook his head. "You're _so_ pathetic."

"Shut it you-!"

"What's my blondie yelling about now?" Nnoitra growled as he strolled into the room with a blonde-haired woman.

"Nnoi!" Shinji yelled, jumping to his feet only to stop dead when he saw Nnoitra's long arm draped around the blonde woman; She had huge tits spilling out of her skimpy top. His eyes narrowed and he stared at the place where Nnoitra's arm made contact with the woman's skin.

"Who the fuck are _you_?" Shinji growled.

"Woah, calm it. Who the fuck are _you_ shrimp?" the woman said in a snobbish voice.

"Don't call me a shrimp, fat-ass"

The huge-titted-womans' eyes widen and she stepped forward menacingly. "Say that _one _more time. I dare you."

"What are ya going to do _bitch_, smother me with yer melon tits? Or your fat-ass?"

The woman launched herself at Shinji who was leering mockingly, but before the woman got close an arm wrapped around her pulling her backwards. "Calm it Hal. And fucking hell Shin do you just love to piss all my mates off or what! Speaking of pissing people off, outside. Now. I need to have a word with you."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at the scene "What are you two doing here anyway? You can at least text me to say you're coming instead of just strolling into my house."

"Aw come on Ulqui, don't tell me I need an excuse to come see my favourite guys," Hal said, sashaying over to sit down next to Grimmjow. "Where are Nel, Starkk and Gin?"

Ulquiorra frowned, he didn't much like Hal but she was good friends with Grimmjow and Nnoitra so he tolerated her. "Nel's on holiday and, who knows where Starkk and Gin are..."

"And what are these shrimps doing here?" she said, eyeing Ichigo with a sneer.

"Yer seriously pissing me of bitch-" Shinji started but was cut off by Ulquiorra

"Hal I would prefer if you would stop provoking my guests." He got up and made his way to the huge refrigerator in the corner of the room to grab a beer. "We _were_ discussing our art project before you interrupted."

"Tch, whatever. I didn't come here to do work. I came here to have fun." She stormed over to the refrigerator as well and pulled out the whole crate. "None of us have class tomorrow so let's get pissed!"

Shinji cheered. "Hate to say it but I agree with the bitch!", but he didn't even get a chance to grab a drink Nnoitra seized hold of him by the arm and dragged him outside.

The door shut behind them and Nnoitra stared down at his confused blonde.

"What were you doing with Shūhei last night?" Nnoitra asked bluntly.

"Ohhh…err..."

Nnoitra's temper quickly rose. "Why do you _do_ that!" he hissed, grabbing Shinji's shoulders. "Why are you always letting other people touch you? You _know _I hate it."

"It didn't mean anything-"

He punched the wall near Shinji's head. "That's _not_ the _point _Shin!"

Shinji knew Nnoitra was beyond pissed but he didn't understand why. It wasn't like he was cheating on him. "Don't shout at me! What about you! Your hands were all over that Hal girl when you walked in!"

"What the fuck are you on, my hand was around her _shoulder._ It's not like I was grabbing her tits."

"Well you sure as hell looked close, and you've never mentioned her before."

"We _are _close, I've known her since I was a kid and I _have_ mentioned her. I probably called her Tia."

Recognition flashed through Shinji's eyes. Now that he though about it Nnoitra had mentioned her before. She very good friends with Nnoitra, they had grown up together, almost like brother and sister.

"Oh," Shinji sighed. He really hadn't meant to upset Nnoitra, but he couldn't change who he was. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I don't know what you want me to say."

Shinji looked sincere and the anger slowly faded from Nnoitra's visible eye. He cupped the back of Shinji's head and bent down, touching their foreheads together.

He sighed and his breath stroked Shinji's cheek. "I'm sorry too… it's just, it pisses me off when people touch you. You're _mine_."

Shinji closed his eyes and smiled. "I know. I'm yers. Yer mine. I don't want anyone else, Nnoi." He touched his lips against his lover's, so gently it was like the brush of a feather and a shiver ran down Nnoitra's spine. He didn't know how Nnoitra did it but every time he was around the raven he felt hot. His skin tingled as Nnoitra touched his cheek. "I love ya, Nnoi. Ya know that."

Nnoitra sighed again. He didn't like acting soppy or fruity, but he couldn't help it when he was alone with Shinji. "Yeh, I know." He kissed Shinji's forehead, then his cheeks, before placing a kiss at the corner of Shinji's lips. But he got any further a huge crash and yell was heard behind the basement door.

Nnoitra yanked the door open, his eyes widening at the scene before him.

Ulquiorra was pinned to the floor straddled by an enthusiastic-looking Hal.

"What's going on?" Nnoitra asked no one in particular.

Shūhei, whowas giggling uncontrollably, turned around and answered "Well while you two were sorting out your lovers' tiff we started playing spin the bottle. It landed on Ulquiorra and Grimmjow dared him to suck face with Hal. As you can see he isn't very eager but Hal sure is."

"Pucker up Ulqui!" Hal smacked her lips on the struggling raven, giving him a very wet kiss.

When she pulled away Ulquiorra's top lip that was painted black was smudged, making his death glare much less effective than usual. _"Never_ kiss me again, Hal."

"Aw, don't pretend you're not hot for me Ul," she said moving to plonk herself back on the couch next to Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Gin stood outside the traditional-looking house. He shivered slightly in the evening air; he was only wearing a white shirt and tight black slacks. He didn't allow himself to think. Thinking meant questioning your reason and motive. He needed a distraction, big enough to distract his thoughts from a certain raven.<p>

He was doing this to protect Shūhei; he wouldn't allow Shūhei to get hurt. And the night before he had been so close to breaking, so close to dragging the raven away from Shinji and fucking him so hard they wouldn't even be able to breathe. But he didn't, he _couldn't _because if he had Shūhei once he was positive he wouldn't be able to give him up. And that would be a disaster.

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently on the porch. The door opened a minute later and Byakuya stood in the doorway dressed in nothing but a loose yukata.

"Gin… are you looking for Grimmjow? He's not here at the moment. I believe he's at Ulquiorra's."

"Yeah,I know. Can I come in? It's rather cold out here."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly before stepping aside to let Gin pass. He locked the door before turning to the smiling sliver-haired man.

"Is this about the assignment I gave you? It's rather late. Surely you could have come at a more suitable time-" his words were stopped as a single slender finger pressed against his lips.

"Shhh. I didn't come here about the assignment."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and although Gin was taller, the raven somehow managed to stare him down. "Take your hand away from me Ichimaru," he growled.

Gin's grin just grew further, his finger trailed across the curve of Byakuya's lips. He could feel the raven's breathing pick up. He could feel Byakuya's slight tremors. "You're not moving away from me, Byakuya." He bent his head so that his lips hover just above the Kuchiki's slightly parted ones "Linger any longer and I might just think that you _want_ me." Their lips were just a hair's breadth away. "It must get awful lonely being here all by yourself after your wife passed away, I can help with that."

Byakuya came to himself quite suddenly it was just the mention of his late wife. And then he was _seething_ with rage. He pushed Gin back quite forcefully. "Don't ever talk about my wife again. What the fuck are you _doing_, I'm your best friend's _father_."

"You're not his real father-"

"That's totally besides the point."

"Don't pretend you don't _want_ me Byakuya-_sensei._ You think I don't notice you staring at me in lesson… do you think I'm that stupid!" Gin hissed losing his temper.

"You're just a _child_ Gin-"

"Bull_shit. _I'm asking for _sex _not a fucking relationship_._" He shoved Byakuya against the wall gripping his chin so that the raven was forced to look at him. "Look me in the fucking eyes and tell me you don't want to have sex with me. Shit. I'll even let you fuck me. I _need_ this." Gin's cool and calm was quickly breaking. _He_ was breaking; he hardly knew what he was doing. He only knew he needed _this_; Byakuya was the only man who interested him enough to satisfy his craving. To make him _forget._

"Gin..."

"Just _say_ it. _Tell_ me what you want!"

"…"

There was a slight moment of hesitation. Then their lips crashed together. It wasn't nice; it wasn't sweet and rosy. It was hard and brutal. It was chaos and destruction, purely carnal desire. Gin bit Byakuya's lip hard, making the raven hiss. The air between them quickly became hot and thick. Byakuya's tongue plunged into Gin's mouth and their wet muscles wrestled in a fight for dominance.

Gin's hand wondered down the ravens' lithe body and cupped a _very_ hard length. He smirked into the kiss. Byakuya _so_ wanted him. And if just for an instant, just for the moment; he was free. He felt the lust; he felt the scorching heat.

And it was enough. It was just enough.

* * *

><p>Two hour later the group was thoroughly drunk. Even Ichigo had let himself go. At some point during the evening Ulquiorra had put on some tunes and dark grunge music was blasting through the room. They had been playing the dare game and so far Shūhei had done a lap of the room stark naked, Shinji had called his mum say that he had just had the best sex of his life, and that he wouldn't be able to sit down for a year. Hal flashed her boobs. Grimmjow had kissed <em>Nnoitra<em>. And Ichigo had downed half a bottle of vodka in ten seconds.

During this time the most unlikely friendships had formed. Shūhei and Hal sat arms slung over each other singing Nirvana's 'Smells like Teen Spirit' rather loudly. Shinji, however, didn't like Hal at all, and felt a bit betrayed by Shūhei but he distracted himself from these thoughts with Nnoitra. Now, he didn't really mind PDA but he couldn't really have his way with his raven like he wanted to. But this was quickly remedied as an idea sent from heaven came to him.

"Hey, guys! Who fancies playing seven minutes of heaven?" he cried out.

"Isn't that a bit high school?" Hal sneered. Even drunk she hadn't stopped being a bitch to Shinji.

"Shut it, it's better than sitting around doing nothing. Besides, I'm bored."

"I think it sounds like fun," Grimmjow chipped in. At the beginning of the night it had been so easy to ignore Ichigo. But as the night drew on, his thoughts and eyes lingered on the lively redhead more and more. It was like the redhead completely changed as soon as he had a bit of alcohol in his system. He became louder and more confident, and Grimmjow was completely infatuated with the way Ichigo's cheeks flushed an appealing pink.

More than once their eyes had connected and for the life of him he couldn't pull away. Ichigo's eyes were enchanting, like a spell. They were so chocolaty he almost want to walk right over there and eat him. During these episodes Ichigo would blush furiously and look away, which he was grateful for because the longer they looked into each other's eyes the more confused he became. So he _liked_ Shinji's idea. He couldn't help but hope that he could spend seven minutes doing whatever he wanted to the redhead.

"Okay everyone, circle!" Shinji ordered. They all sat on the floor in the middle of the room. "I'm sure everyone knows how the game goes but I'll tell you anyway. We spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to get into that closet over there and put on a blindfold." He pointed to the closet at the far end of the room. "Once the person is safely in the closet we spin the bottle again and whoever it lands on goes into the closet as well and they have _exactly_ seven minutes to do absolutely anything they want with the blindfolded person. This game is meant to be about secrecy, that's what makes it fun. Ya don't tell the person who ya are when ya enter the closest. And it remains a secret full stop. So when the blindfolded person comes back out no one can tell them who went in with them. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, just spin the damn bottle already," Nnoitra growled.

"But what are we going to use as a blindfold?"

"We can use my scarf," Hal said pulling her thin black scarf off her neck.

"Okay, so here goes." He grabbed the empty vodka bottle that Ichigo had downed.

He span the bottle in the centre of the circle and sat back. Luck would have it that it landed on him, so he entered the dark closest and put on the blindfold. Shūhei took over and span the bottle again. Nnoitra glared at the bottle, as if it was about to kill his mother. The bottle turned fast, slowing down until it _just_ inched past Hal and landed on him. A feral grin appeared on his face and he marched to the closet.

"Okay I'll time," Shūhei said. Ichigo passed round a bottle of whiskey to Grimmjow who was sitting next to him. The alcohol was making him dizzy and he flushed as their fingers brushed. He watched as Grimmjow took a swig without wiping the top first.

'_Isn't that a sort of indirect kiss or something? Oh my god I'm so gay...'_

His thoughts quickly turn however to the _very _loud moaning coming from the closet.

"Ahhhh, Nnoi... _Nnoi_. Harder. F-Fuck. Give it harder,"Shinji's voice was so clear his face must have been pressed up against the door. The thumping grew louder, and the sound of skin slapping together could be heard.

"Talk about going for it...fucking hell. One more minute!" Shuhei shouted to be heard over Shinji's loud moans. " I don't think Shin's gonna be able to sit down again," he giggled accepting the drink from Grimmjow. He then passed it to Hal, who greedily, _inhumanly_, downed the whole thing. They all stared at her, mouths open; _no one_ could down a bottle of jack's and still be alive afterwards. It was almost comical how her eyes rolled back and she just dropped backwards.

"Hal!" Shūhei yelled.

"Don't worry 'bout her she'll be fine. She does this every time."

A huge cry of "_Nnoiiiiiii"_ filled the room.

A minute later Shinji hobbled, yes _hobbled_, out of the closet looking both very sated and in slight pain. He grabbed a cushion from the sofa before sitting back on the floor. Nnoitra on the other hand just looked very pleased with himself. He high-fived Grimmjow.

" What happened to the whole secrecy thing!" Ichigo yelled as the raven sat down.

"Well there was no point Nnoi coming out before me, because I knew who it was as soon as he started kissing me. But the rules still apply, so." He span the bottle again.

This time it landed on Ichigo. The redhead looked quite nervous as he took the blindfold from Shinji and went into the closet. He prayed to every god out there that it would be Grimmjow. He wanted it to be Grimmjow _so _bad.

Once he was safely in the closet Shinji span the bottle again. It seemed to take forever to stop. But then it finally landed on Shinji _again. _Grimmjow's heart sank.

"No fucking way." Nnoitra growled, gripping Shinji's wrist.

"Nnoi, rules are rules-"

"Fuck the rules, you're not fucking going in there."

"Okaayyy, _calm_ it. I'll just spin it again."

Grimmjow closed his eyes as Shinji span it again. The suspense was _killing_ him. He _needed _this. Seven minutes , hat's _all_ he was asking for, seven minutes. He knew he should resist, he knew he _shouldn't_ want it. But he did. No. He didn't _want_ it, it was a _necessity. _So when he opened his eyes again and saw the bottle pointing straight at him, he was in shock. He sat there, staring at it.

"Er… if you don't want to do it... ,"Shinji began.

Grimmjow quickly regained his composure "No! .. I mean, no it's cool… like whatever."

He stood up and started walking to the closet. A short distance had never felt so long. And he couldn't shake the feeling that this would change _everything._

* * *

><p><em>It's okay, <em>

_even though you've come to hate me. _

_I'm sure i can chane your mind._

~GlassSkiin

* * *

><p>Woah. I got <em><strong>sooooo<strong>_ frustrated with this chapter. I had it all ready just needed to edit a few bits. Then I ended up rewriting all of the Gin-Byakuya bit. And most of beginning and it STILL doesn't flow right. Seriously… just kill me now…

Okay depression over the next chapter is called 'Rekindled flame' and I'm sure you can all guess what happens….or can you? Hmmm. I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of Grimm/Ichi in this chapter but the next chapter's practically all Grimm/Ichi.

I didn't check this chapter as much as I usually do dor typo's so sorry if I messed up in bits.

Reviews are Fab!

Sayonara mina~


	4. Chapter 4: Rekindled Flame

**_It's Almost Easy_**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter, but it had to be done.

oh and this chapter is particularly lengthy, so right this very moement i suggest you get up from where your sitting/standing/lying and grab some tea.

seeya at the bot

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed by Caribou . and . Cake<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>If i owned Grimmjow he wouldn't be chained down in my basement... always trying to get away he is.

**Warning: **Language, i'm notsure if i would call it lime but some boy/boy action.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4- Rekindled flame<span>

Grimmjow's heart was hammering against his chest like a dysfunctional jackhammer. His outward appearance looked calm, almost _too_ calm. It was like he was in a daze, moving but not fully aware of it. He saw his hand connect with the closet door handle. He watched himself twist the knob. He noticed his legs move him inside, but it felt like a dream. He couldn't seem to come to terms with the fact that it was truly happening.

The room was mostly empty with just a few useless bits and bobs that Ulquiorra had acquired over the years. Only a small naked bulb on the ceiling added light to the dim room. He shut the door behind him and noticed Ichigo leaning against the back wall. He looked so innocent standing there, blindfolded and waiting. Waiting for _him._ How long had he wanted this, how long had he dreamed of it and thought it never possible? So what if the situation wasn't exactly like he had envisioned. He would seize it, he could finally touch Ichigo… kiss him.

_'So why am I standing here like some fool? Why won't my legs move… why am I __**scared**__?'_

Grimmjow had no idea. But it was simple really. When you dream of something for so long, you yearn for it, even though you know its wrong, even though in your heart it's forbidden. That's _desire._ Grimmjow desired Ichigo whether he allowed himself to believe it or not. When the object of your desire is laid before you like a present wrapped in pure silk; you're scared to touch it, scared that one stroke would make it all crumble away into nothing.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Ichigo whispered quietly. He was confused. He had heard someone walk in. But so far they had made no move to touch him. All he heard was their laboured breathing.

Luckily Grimmjow was snapped out of his trance by Ichigo's voice. Suddenly everything came crashing down on him. This was his _chance_, probably the _only_ chance he would get. Why the fuck was he wasting it by standing there looking like a lovesick girl? He closed the distance between them in two short strides.

"Five minutes!" Shinji called from outside.

Grimmjow's breath stroked Ichigo's cheek as he looked down at the ridiculously cute redhead. He scanned Ichigo's face, committing every curve, every freckle to memory. Slowly, so slowly that he could feel distinctly the softness as he pressed their lips together, he kissed him.

Ichigo was shaken; this was not what he had expected. He had expected whomever came to kiss him hungrily and hard, purely horny. Not _this._ Lips pressed to his almost hesitantly, as if savouring every second, almost _lovingly_. He heard the other person moan slightly and kiss him harder; he felt lips trembling against his. He didn't understand what was happening.

'_Who __**is**__ this?'_

Grimmjow was in heaven. So good. He had never expected it to be _so_ good. Ichigo's lips moved slowly against his, making ripples of pleasure run down his spine. What made Ichigo different from all the other people he had kissed? Fuck it was only a _kiss. _So why could he feel something stirring deep within him like a flame he's been suppressing for so long? He cupped the redhead's face and kissed harder; he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him once more. His world had narrowed down to one thing. Ichigo.

He broke away shaking slightly, taking a much needed gulp of air. Starring down he saw Ichigo's pinked cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. It was too much. It was just _too_ much.

"_Berry_," he whispered almost silently before crashing their lips together again.

Ichigo nearly froze.

'_I-It can't be… it c-__**can't.'**_

But he heard the whispered nickname and there was only one person who had ever called him that. Even if it was such a long time ago.

'_G-Grimmjow… __**Grimmjow**__.'_

He didn't hesitate a second longer, he kissed Grimmjow back fiercely, revelling in the deep growl the bluenette released. He wrapped his arms around the bluenette's neck and pressed their body's flush against each other. Ichigo whimpered and his heart did a backwards summersault, followed by a cartwheel as Grimmjow's hard body pressed against him.

_'F-fuck… __**Grimmjow**__'_

Almost as if there was some unexplainable connection between them, their mouths opened simultaneously and their tongues connected. Grimmjow growled animalisticly and shivers raked through Ichigo's body. It was better than either of them ever dreamed. Pleasured moans poured from the redhead's throat as Grimmjow tilted his head and dominated the kiss, mapping out every corner of Ichigo's mouth. Behind his teeth, under his tongue, the roof of his mouth. Everything. He wanted it all.

Ichigo's hair was gripped roughly, tilting his head up, so that Grimmjow could kiss deeper and harder. As if, if he kissed hard enough he might suck Ichigo's soul right into himself, so that the redhead would never leave him ever again. The kiss became slightly sloppy as they sucked in breaths between fevered kisses. All they knew was that they needed more, their hands wandered and they felt every curve and dip of the other's body. Ichigo's hands plunged into Grimmjow's hair he almost wanted to cry at how soft it was, how perfect. They were both lost, memorising every sensation to keep with them forever.

Seven minutes of heaven had never been so literal. They were in rapture; they never wanted it to end. But of course it had to.

"One minute!" Shinji's muffled voice yelled.

They were both jumped, bumping their teeth as they were yanked out of their little world. They had forgotten anything else even existed. Grimmjow leant his forehead against Ichigos' as he tried to catch his breath. He was more confused than he had ever been in his life. How could something so wrong, feel so right? He chuckled, sending tremors down Ichigo's spine.

'_Yeah and a straight person kisses another guy like that… right. Who the fuck was I kidding?'_

It pained him slightly that Ichigo would kiss a person so passionately, when he didn't even know whom the person was. On the other hand he was grateful. That had been the best kiss of his _life. _But it still displeased him.

Ichigo desperately wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Grimmjow he knew who he was. He opened his mouth to but just then Shinji yelled that their time was up.

Grimmjow withdrew away from him. Stroking his cheek softly before planting a kiss on his forehead, then on his lips before walking out.

He stood there for several seconds, trying to take in the gravity of what had just happened. It was almost _too_ good to be true. And yet he knew it _had_ happened. But already the sensation of Grimmjow was fading from his lips and he wanted it back desperately. So many questions were left unanswered. What had just _happened?_ Would Grimmjow continue to ignore him?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>Gin lay on his back staring up his lush cream ceiling. The apartment was empty, fuck knows where Starkk was, but he was grateful for his friend's habit of disappearing. He had just got back from Byakuya's and there was a dull ache deep in his ass. He had never been a sub in his life, <em>ever<em>. He momentarily wondered what the hell had possessed him to let the raven fuck him. He had been so desperate it almost made him sick to remember, the craving. Just the need to be with _someone_. But it still wasn't _Shūhei._

Sure he was mildly sated but he didn't know how long it would last. He knew even though he despised it he would go back to Byakuya, and that pissed him off beyond belief. Somehow he would have to find a way to make Byakuya submit, he didn't know if his pride could take any more damage. But at least there was no emotional shit to deal with. It was purely fucking. Byakuya had all but chucked him out as soon as the afterglow had worn off. He didn't take it personally; he wanted to be out of there as soon as possible anyway.

He raked a hand down his face and buried his head into his plump pillow. He willed his mind to _stop_ thinking, just long enough for him to fall asleep. But as if kami truly hated him, his phone started ringing.

'_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime -'_

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"Well isn't that a nice greeting?" an amused voice replied.

'_Shit.'_

"Oh… Aizen-sama. I thought you were one of my friends," Gin said, quickly becoming fully awake.

"_Evidently_, I haven't seen you in a while Gin-kun. You can't be avoiding me, can you?"

"Of course not. I've just been… busy lately."

"Hmm… well make sure this Saturday is free. I have a job that needs doing and there is no one else I trust enough."

"What sort of job is it?"

"I need you to pick up a delivery from a rather troublesome guy… Also the person in question seems to think that he can get away with messing with the merchandise. I need you to make sure he gets the message that people don't mess with me. Is that clear?"

"Yeah. Crystal."

Aizen hung up.

Gin stared at the phone for a minute, before throwing it across the room.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was thankful that his jeans were rather loose. He didn't even notice how hard he had gotten due to Grimmjow expert kissing. He was nervous about leaving the closet, he knew he looked ruffed; his lips were sore and his hair a mess. He was faintly embarrassed that everyone would know that Grimmjow had his way with him. But he didn't dwell on the subject too long.<p>

All eyes were on him as he left the room. Shinji and Shūhei hid grins, whereas Nnoitra was openly smirking at him. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's faces were passive. Ichigo felt faintly disappointed. He wasn't expecting Grimmjow to smile lovingly at him, or confess his undying affection… but fuck he expected something, _anything._

But no. It seemed nothing had changed and he wouldn't allow it. If Grimmjow couldn't get over whatever inhibitions he had, then Ichigo would force him to. He was tired of waiting and wanting. Something had to be done, and soon. Don't get the wrong idea, Ichigo's feelings hadn't changed much; he still thought Grimmjow was a prick and certainly didn't_ love_ him. Right? But something had changed in that damn closet, and he wasn't sure what.

When Shūhei, Shinji and Ichigo decided to head back to their flat the redhead emotions were in a mess. But he caught Grimmjow's eye before he left the room. And if his mind wasn't playing with him, he saw something in the bluenette's eyes. Something akin to longing, but he didn't let himself think too much of it. It was most likely wishful thinking.

"Finally! Where the fuck have you been man?" Grimmjow clapped Gin on the shoulder. Grimmjow along with Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were standing outside the mall entrance, waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Hey, I've just been busy," Gin said vaguely. "Anyway, what are we doing here? Your text didn't say much."

"Shinji wanted to grab some stuff for our art project and insisted we make a day of it, apparently we are going to a pub afterwards. Seriously I only agreed just to _shut _him up. I don't know how you can stand it Nnoi; his voice is like a jackhammer in my ears."

Nnoitra growled, which made the rest of them laugh. Grimmjow however frowned when he looked properly at Gin's face. "Dude, you look like shit. What's up man?"

Gin just shook his head. "It's nothin', just had a bad night. Migraine." Grimmjow knew Gin was lying. His friend couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Were you with Starkk? He didn't show up in the basement last night, and he wont pick up his phone."

"Nah, he wasn't at the flat either."

Grimmjow's frown deepened.

_'What the fuck is __**up **__with everyone lately?'_

Nnoitra didn't seem to see anything off though. "Don't worry about him man, he's probably secretly fucking some politician's daughter or something. Don't you remember that Orihime girl? We didn't see his face for three weeks and turned out he was in some secret love hut; fucking that pretty little girl's lights out. He'll show up. More importantly you missed the _best _night man, _fuck_. Shin, Ichigo and Shūhei came round. Shūhei ran around Ulquiorra's basement _butt_-naked. Bet you didn't want to miss _that_. Aye." Gin's grin didn't falter but his heart did. "We played seven minutes of heaven, seriously I forgot how fucking fun that game is. I fucked Shinji so hard you should have _heard _him. He was all like _Nnoii, give it harder. Nnoiiiii. _It was so fucking-"

Nnoitra's voice was promptly cut of as Shinji's fist hit him in the jaw. Nnoitra stumbled backwards; the blonde has a _lethal_ right hook. "Baby what the fuck was that for!"

"I'd appreciate if ya didn't talk about me in such a derogatory manner, it's _not _attractive." Nnoitra pulled his blonde into a tight hug, so that Shinji's feet dangled about a foot above the ground. When Nnoitra finally dropped the blonde after smothering his face with kisses, Shinji looked at the group that had formed.

He frowned. "Where the fuck is Shūhei?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. " I could have _sworn_ he was right there a second ago."

It was Gin that finally spotted the Shūhei. He pointed the raven out as Shūhei was quickly walking back down the street away from them. But before he got too far Shinji charged after him like a cheetah on ecstasy. The raven yelped as he was tackled to the floor and Shinji straddled his struggling torso.

"Where the fuck ya headin'?" the blonde hissed.

"Fuck this Shin, you didn't tell me Gin was gonna be here."

"Yeah that's cus I knew ya wouldn't come like a fucking pussy."

"Well _fine_, I'm a pussy then. Cus I'm not spending the day in the presence of a guy I love, who doesn't give a fuck about me okay!" he shouted back, pushing Shinji off of him.

He shakily got to his feet glaring at the blonde. "You don't know how it fucking _feel_s Shin. It _hurts_. We're not all as lucky as you are."

"Ya don't know that he doesn't want you," Shinji said sullenly.

Shūhei laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah. Maybe deep down he's _madly_ in love with me; he can't get me out of his head… Right. Even I'm not that blind Shin."

Shinji didn't really know what to say. He hated to admit it but the likelihood that Gin actually liked the raven was very low. "But what about plan 'Get Gin to realise how fuckable you are'? Don't forget his face when he saw us making out… and you can't keep running away every time he's near Shū. I'm not going off and having a good time without you. Besides, it's talent night at the pub. We were gonna do our routine remember."

Shūhei sighed deeply, raking a hand through his hair. "Fine…whatever."

They walked back towards the group who were waiting for them.

"Finally gotten over your little emo fit?" Nnoitra said. Shuhei just glared and marched through the mall entrance. He didn't look at anyone, especially not Gin. If he did, he would have seen the silver-haired man's ever-present smile fade, replaced with a look of unhappiness.

* * *

><p>Shinji sighed heavily as he crashed onto the bench dumping the bags of various art supplies onto the floor. Nnoitra and Shūhei dropped either side of him.<p>

"This has just reminded me why I hate shopping," Nnoitra growled, "My feet are killing me."

"Stop whining,bitch and grow a pair," Shinji said, slugging down some water.

They would have been finished hours before if Ulquiorra wasn't such a perfectionist. They had to find the best paintbrushes, the _just _right shades of paint. They were all knackered. There was a tense atmosphere around Shūhei and Gin that couldn't be ignored. Shūhei had descended into one of his dark moods where he didn't speak or even look at anyone. He just had his music plugged into his ears, so loud you could practically hear everything.

Gin shot a discreet look at the raven; it was like with every glance his heart hurt more and more. Was it even possible for someone to be so beautiful? So enticing? Everything about Shūhei was alluring, like a tempting drug that you just wanted to devour, lose your mind in. Fuck the consequences. Shūhei was attractive even when he was pissed off; the slight frown between his eyebrows only highlighted his incredibly perfect features. Gin almost groaned out loud. He couldn't get Shūhei out of his head.

'_Fuck Aizen…fuck __**everything**__.'_

"Hang on a second!" Shinji suddenly exclaimed. "Where the fuck are Grimm and Ichi!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo noticed the others leave the shop; he didn't say anything to Grimmjow who was distracted by top shelf magazines. Why should he have said anything, it was exactly the situation he wanted. To be left alone with the bluenette. The atmosphere between them was confusing. Grimmjow didn't speak to him, but he could feel the bluenette's eyes on him almost constantly. He could feel Grimmjow mentally undressing him and it fucking turned him on. He just didn't get it. He didn't get why Grimmjow didn't just give him a chance.<p>

"Where did everyone go?" Grimmjow said suddenly making him jump. "Jeez... it's just me, don't shit yourself." He smirked.

"Shut it… I dunno. I suppose we should go look for them."

They left the shop and Ichigo's heart was frantic. Grimmjow was standing just a little too close. Their hands accidentally brushed and the redhead's face flared.

"S-sorry," he mumbled.

Grimmjow just smirked. "I really need a knew pair of shades," he said suddenly, pointing to the designer sunglasses shop ahead of them. "Since we're here we might as well check it out before looking for the rest."

"Yeah sure."

'_Well at least we're making some progress, he's not running about screaming I'm a flaming lunatic.'_

They spent a good twenty minutes looking at all the different styles of glasses. Grimmjow didn't speak to Ichigo for the most part. But when he spotted Ichigo trying on some girls' glasses he couldn't help but chuckle. They were so big and round it covered up half his face. Ichigo pouted, placing the shades on the top of his head, batting his eyelashes. "What? Don't I look sexy in these, baby?" he said in a girly voice. Grimmjow's chuckle turned into an outright laugh. It almost reminded him of when they were fifteen. Ichigo had been the prankster, the one that knew how to create laughter in an empty room. He couldn't help but miss that cheeky side.

"Shut the fuck up Berry." Grimmjow said. He paid for his new Armani shades and they walked out of the store. Ichigo didn't notice the sunglasses still on top of his head, they both didn't notice the alarms go off. They were a few stores down before they heard the cry of "STOP THEM! THEIVES! THEIVES!"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. Natural instinct kicked in and they did the first thing that came to their heads.

They ran.

They barged people out of the way as they sprinted down the packed shopping centre. People shouted curses at them but they didn't care. The mall cops were fast on there heels. They sprinted down the escalators onto the ground floor, Ichigo was fast getting out of breath, but he tried to keep up with Grimmjow's rapid pace.

He looked behind him to see that they had gained some distance between themselves and the cops. When he faced forward again panic struck him as he looked around for a familiar mop of blue hair. But Grimmjow was nowhere in sight.

He screamed as strong hands grabbed his arm and pulled him deep into a narrow gap between two shops.

"Shh. Its just me," Grimmjow panted.

The cops ran past, leaving them unnoticed. They stood there, trying to catch their breath, pressed against each other. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's breath flutter the hair on the top of his head and he could smell the bluenette's musky scent of spices and cigarettes. His eyes fluttered and he forced himself not to bury his head in the muscled pale neck in front of him.

He raised his head so that he could look at Grimmjows' face. As soon as their eyes connected they burst out laughing. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's chest shake against his and the bluenettes' mirth fuelled his own.

"Ichi, your 're so stupid," Grimmjow managed to say between laughs.

"What did I do? They started chasing us for no reason."

"Baka." Grimmjow pulled the shades down from the top of Ichigo's head in front of his eyes.

"..."

"You're such an idiot."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Well I didn't notice until now, stupid."

Their chuckles died down and Ichigo subconsciously leaned into the chest before him. Grimmjow shut his eyes at the subtle move and silently sighed. "I think its safe to head out now," he said quietly. But Ichigo made no move to leave. An awkward silence stretched on and Grimmjow got more restless by the second. The gap was too narrow, the feeling of Ichigo pressed against him was too much; the touch of the redhead's breath against his neck was too intense.

"Ichigo I really think we should-"

"I know Grimmjow," Ichigo said quietly.

"Okay… so let's go then."

"I know it was you."

Grimmjow's breath hitched in his throat. Ichigo wasn't talking about leaving; he was talking about the _closet_. He didn't say anything. He couldn't.

_'Oh shit.'_

"I don't understand you Grimmjow. I don't understand you at all."

"…. What's there to understand? It didn't mean anything, it was just game."

"No!" Ichigo shouted, banging his fist on the wall behind him. "No, it wasn't," he said quieter. "You know how I feel about you Grimmjow don't pretend you don't, stop doing this to me. Stop pretending you don't care."

Grimmjow's anger flared, he managed to shift Ichigo to the side so he could shuffle out of the narrow space. Once he was free he started walking fast towards the mall exit. But a flurry of redhead ran in front of him and pushed him backwards. " Stop running away from me Grimmjow! I'm sick of it. Stop denying yourself what you really want because of something that's happened and gone."

Grimmjow growled. "What do you want me to say Ichigo! That what you did doesn't matter? That we can be close again? That I can forget? Don't be ridiculous. Things will never be the same Ichigo. Ever."

"W-what about that kiss?" Ichigo hissed angrily. "Don't tell me you didn't feel it. I-I felt it… and I know you did too." Angry tears were building up in his eyes as he stared furiously at the bluenette. People were starting to stare at them but he didn't care. He didn't care.

It wasn't fair. He had convinced himself that he didn't love the stubborn bluenette, but then why did the denial hurt him so much? All he wanted was for Grimmjow to accept him. They had, had fun together, hadn't they? They had laughed together. He wasn't even asking to start a relationship. He just wanted Grimmjow to accept him.

Grimmjow was torn, the furious tears in Ichigo's eyes was enough to make his heart rupture. He knew he was hurting the redhead profoundly, but he was hurting too. Three years, three whole years he had hated Ichigo's guts and suddenly everything he believed was thrown back in is face. Because at that moment he realised he really didn't hate the redhead; maybe he never did. He just didn't know. And that hurt him more than anything because his pride was hurt. He should hate Ichigo, everyone thought that he did; what would happen if suddenly they were all chummy again? He would look like a fool, that's what. Ichigo had taken away the denial of his sexuality and now Ichigo was taking his pride; and he couldn't - stand- it.

"Say something dammit. Don't tell me I don't mean anything to you." The redheads' tone was angry but he couldn't hide the slight pleading and sadness in his voice.

"I-I ….. I can't fucking do this." He pushed Ichigo aside and heading towards the exit.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" a voice shouted. Shinji was running towards them, bags bouncing at his sides. The rest of the group followed him. "We were looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry. We were too busy getting chased by the bloody mall cops," Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra chuckled. "Who did you beat up this time?"

"No one, prick. Ichigo thought it would be a nice idea to nick some girls' shades."

"That's not-" Ichigo started but Nnoitra burst out laughing,

"Damn Red, I knew you were gay but I didn't know you were _that_ fruity," the raven sneered.

"Shut up! I-"

"Leave Ichi alone, I'm sure they look good on you," Shinji said consolingly.

"Fuck sake I didn't fucking steal it-"

"That's them over there. THEY ARE THE THIEVES!" the group span around to see the shop owner shouting and pointing at them.

"Oh fuck," Grimmjow growled. "Guys I think it's about time we ran."

They hesitated no further and sprinted towards the exit. Poor Shinji with his arms full of bags fell behind. There was no escape for him and a mall cop grabbed him from behind.

"NOOOO! Guys don't leave me behiiiiind!"

Nnoitra turned back at his boyfriend's scream. "BLONDIE, I'LL SAVE YOU!" But before he could rugby tackle the cop, Gin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me settle this," he said. He walked up to the cop and the store manager that had Shinji captive. "What seems to be the problem here, Szayel-kun?"

"G-Gin-san, I didn't notice you," Szayel stuttered.

"Obviously, but you didn't answer the question."

Szayel looked openly nervous as he stared between Shinji and Gin. "I have reason to believe that some expensive items have been stolen from my store."

Gin pulled out some notes and chucked it in Szayel's face. "I'm sure this will cover it, now unhand my friend. I'm sure you'd hate for Aizen-sama to hear how much you are irritating me."

Szayel visibly paled and motioned for the cop to release Shinji, He glared at Gin before storming away.

Shinji stared open mouthed at Gin. "Gasp! Oh my fuck. That was so badass, but who the fuck is Aizen?"

He thankfully didn't need to answer as Nnoitra ran up to the blonde and wrapped Shinji's petite body in his arms. "Baby, I thought you were a gonna!"

"Me too. I thought I'd never see you again!" They started making out furiously mumbling words of love.

"Tch. Those two really are pathetic," said Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>"HELLO beautiful ladies and gents. My name is Shunsui and I will be your host for tonight. So welcome to our monthly Pub talent show! There's no cash for the winnings but you will get your hands on the most sought after prize in all Japan. Our very own hot talent trophy!" A cheer erupted through the large pub. "So which fearsome soldiers are going to take the stage first?"<p>

A duo took to the stage and started singing a fast paced song, one of them playing an acoustic guitar.

"Oh my fuck we have got to go next!" Shinji screamed, slugging back the beer in his hand.

"I don't know," Ichigo said shyly.

"I can't be bothered Shin," Shūhei said grumpily. Shinji had taught them a dance routine that he had to do for the TV advertisement job he had done the week before. It was quite a slightly erotic dance. Ichigo felt too embarrassed to take to the stage and perform the dance in front of everyone. (Even though Shinji had insisted that he was a natural.)

"Oh come on guys it will be fun!" Shinji insisted. "If it's cus' ya shy just get a bit drunk. Come on Ichi, knock it back. If ya don't come up I'll do it m'self."

It didn't sound like a bad plan to Ichigo. He always became more confident when slightly tipsy. Shūhei on the other hand was in as gloomy mood, and hadn't cracked a smile the whole day. (Thanks to the silver-haired man that was conveniently sitting to his left.)

"Yeah do it!" Nnoitra said. "Your dancing is so sexy Shin."

Even Ulquiorra nodded his head. "I have to admit I'm intrigued to see this dance of yours," he said quietly.

"It's sorted! So we get a bit drunk and get on stage!" Shinji exclaimed loudly.

The duo on stage had finished to a hearty applause.

Half an hour later the group were all pleasantly tipsy and shouting at the awful singer on stage. The singer on stage flipped off the audience before storming off.

Shunsui walked back onto the stage "Come on people any more talent out there!"

"We've got talent!" Shinji cried causing most of the pub to turn around and look at them.

Shunsui smiled. "Well get the fuck on the stage then."

Shinji grabbed Ichigo's arm and all but dragged him towards the stage. He looked back and saw Shūhei still sitting in his seat. "Get your butt up here," he growled with a deathly stare. Shūhei just rolled his eyes and sauntered after them.

When they got behind the stage, Shunsui was waiting for them. "So what act will you be performing?" he asked.

"We're doing a dance routine," Shinji replied.

Back on the other side of the pub Nnoitra was all but jumping with excitement.

"Calm down Nnoi, you're going to hurt someone," Gin smirked. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow laughed.

"Shut up. You haven't _seen_ Shinji's dances, they're so fucking sexy."

Suddenly the curtains were drawn on the stage and Shūhei, Ichigo and Shinji stood respectively at the centre, with their back to the audience. Topless.

"Fuck," Grimmjow breathed.

The smirk quickly disappeared from Gin's face and his mouth dropped open slightly.

Shūhei had a new tattoo on his back that he didn't have when they still lived at their flat. It was two thin black wings across his shoulder blades.

The music started and the three cocked their hips to the side simultaneously.

_Your love is nothing I can't fight,_

_Can't sleep with a man that dims my shine._

The crowd went wild as they span round to face the audience, sliding their hands up their bare chests. They flew through the movements fluidly as if they had been practicing for years, perfectly in sync.

The Espada boys were practically drooling. Grimmjow's breath caught, and his heart hammered wildly as Ichigo moved to the front, so that they formed a small triangle. The three ground their hips down, swinging them around seductively as the chorus started.

_You've got me wondering why,_

_I. I like it rough,_

_I. I like it rough._

_I. I like it rough._

The crowd was going mental. Shūhei had a frown on his face but that, if possible, just made him sexier. His face tattoos gave him an edgy look and he performed all the moves with a catlike grace that made Gin's heart do somersaults. He wanted it. He wanted Shūhei so bad it was like starving in a locked room with a delicious meal visible outside a window. It was driving him crazy.

"I fucking told you it'd be sexy," Nnoitra growled his eyes fixed on his blondie.

_Won't go without my fix tonight._

_It's a little too rough._

Shinji was a natural, winking at the crowd and licking his lips. He pumped his hips a little _too_ erotically and the formation changed so that for the next chorus he was standing at the front. Wolf whistles echoed throughout the room, which made Nnoitra growl possessively. He wished it was only him and Shinji, but just as he thought that the blonde's eyes locked on him and an enthralling smile spread across Shinji's face.

_You've got me wondering why,_

_I. I like it rough,_

_I. I like it rough._

_I. I like it rough._

Shinji's eyes didn't leave Nnoitra's, not as he dipped down thrusting his hips to the side, not when he threw one arm in the air and ran the other seductively against his crotch. And Nnoitra was about to explode; he was so hard it was actually hurting him. He knew as soon as the blonde got back he was going to find an empty room and fuck the blonde into a wall.

_I'm shiny and you know it_,

_And I know why you wanna blow it._

_Need a man, who likes it rough,_

_Likes it rough, likes it rough._

Grimmjow had to shut his eyes, it was too much. What little self-control he had left was slipping and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. But shutting his eyes didn't help. Behind his lids all he saw was Ichigo's lithe muscles moving under his tanned skin as he danced.

_Is it because you don't felt it?_

_Or because I don't feel it?_

_Yes. Its rough._

_You've got me wondering why,_

_I. I like it rough,_

_I. I like it rough._

_I. I like it rough._

The song drew to a close and trio ended the routine by licking their fingers and running it down their naked slender torsos. The crowd couldn't be tamed, they stamped their feet; the clapping and whistles were deafening. The Espada boys couldn't even bring themselves to clap, they were in a state of shock. Even Ulquiorra was feeling aroused, how could he not with three hot guys announcing to the world that they like it rough?

Shunsui walked back onto the stage and the trio walked off. "Now that's what I call talent!" he shouted and the crowed roared in agreement. "Anyone else want to have a shot? Though that's a tough act to beat." A dark haired Latino took to the stage to do some belly dancing

Shinji, Shūhei and Ichigo sat back at the table.

"So how did you like _that _huh? Fucking hot right," Shinji whispered in Nnoitra's ear.

"You know it," the raven said back and claimed the blondes' lips.

"You three are very talented," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow and Gin could only nod their heads in agreement. Grimmjow was pointedly looking at the stage, avoiding Ichigo's eyes. He cursed inwardly as he felt the slight blush on his cheeks.

Gin's eyes however were fixed on Shūhei who hadn't looked at him and still hadn't said a word. He wanted to say something, do something. But he didn't know what. He wanted the raven to know that he wasn't hurting him purposefully, that if he could change anything then he would. But there was nothing he _could_ do. By the time Shunsui got onto the stage and asked if anyone else was going to perform, he had made up his mind.

He got to his feet silently and walked towards the duo that had first performed.

"May I borrow your guitar?" he asked the male. The man nodded and handed the instrument over.

Before he knew it he was sitting on a stool at the centre of the stage with a microphone placed in front of him. He wasn't really scared, he knew he was good. But there was only one person this was for, and he wanted Shūhei if just a little to understand. He looked at the back of the room where they were sitting. Shinji, Ichigo and Shūhei looked confused. But the rest smiled knowingly. They knew Gin's talent as he had sung for them many times. But his eyes only sought after one person. He cleared his throat before fixing his gaze on Shūhei.

He strummed the opening bars before singing in his deep, sexy voice.

_It's not like I've never tried to just let go,_

_To just be free._

_But it seems that all the time, I'm all-alone,_

_Trapped inside._

_If time could change anything_,

_Don't you know that I'd wait for you?_

_If words could change everything_

_I'd sing the words you long to hear._

_And I know what this is doing,_

_I know this makes you hurt,_

_But can't you see I'm breaking too_

He paused feeling his voice crackle slightly as Shuhei's captivating dark eyes widened. The crowd was quiet, entranced by Gin's sensual voice. It was like he had the whole room in a deep spell.

_I try so hard,_

_But what the use?_

_So much to gain, but more to lose._

_And you just make it so much harder._

_Than it ever needed to be._

_If time could change anything_,

_Don't you know that I'd wait for you?_

_If words could change everything_

_I'd sing the words you long to hear._

He knew the emotion was showing through his voice and he wanted to stop but he knew he had to finish, because he needed Shūhei to understand. Understand that these words were for him, so he didn't break eye contact, he hardly blinked.

_What do you long to hear?_

_That I miss you?_

_That I long to make you mine?_

_What do you want to hear?_

_That I need you?_

_For now and the rest of time?_

_That I love you?_

He paused dramatically with a gentle strum.

_Okay so I miss you._

_I want to make you mine._

_I need you,_

_For now and the rest of time._

_Cus' I - love you._

He finished the song with a gentle strum and left the stage. The crowd was clapping riotously but he needed to go. He was starting to feel claustrophobic and he could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes. On the way out of the pub he handed the guitar back to its owner and left. He didn't say goodbye, he didn't even look at his friends. He just needed to get out.

Once he was outside he took a deep breath and leaned against the stone wall.

_'Fuck, why is this so hard.'_

"That was quite a performance Gin-kun."

Gin's eyes widened and he spun around.

_'Tousen'_

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he sneered. His head snapped to the side as the dark skinned man slapped his face. Tousen was blind but that didn't stop him being fearsome. He spat out the blood that welled in his mouth where his teeth had cut his inner cheek. He forced himself not to react.

"You may have a special place with Aizen, Gin-kun, but I don't like you and I don't trust you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"That was quite a touching song you sang in there, it seems that there is a special person in your heart, ne Gin? I'm sure Aizen would want to meet the person that seems to have captured your heart," Tousen sneered.

Gin's insides turned cold.

_'No, __**Fuck no**__.'_

Gin had never been so thankful that Tousen was blind; he thanked Kami that the bastard hadn't seen his eyes practically fixed on Shūhei. There was no way the dark-skinned man could know it was Shūhei. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Tousen just laughed. "Well as lovely as your singing is. I didn't come here to chat."

Gin didn't even bother asking how Tousen knew where he was. It was a stupid question. Aizen knew everything. "So what do you want?"

"We just have a little job to do."

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell, who knew that bastard could sing like that?" Shinji exclaimed.<p>

Shūhei was in a daze. All he could see was the image of Gin's eyes staring right at him. Singing the words _to_ him.

_'Could he really feel something for me? Could he really lov-… no. It's impossible. Right?'_

Shinji flung his arm around the ravens' shoulder "Shū you do realise he was staring at you throughout the whole thing right. It was so _intense_. He's totally in love with-"

"Shinji, shut up" he growled. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to think about it anymore.

Ichigo suddenly shot up from the table pulling his mobile out of his pocket. Grimmjow noticed a look of gloom on the redheads face as he went outside to take the call. He stared at the pub doors before making up his mind to find out what was up.

"I'm going out for a fag," he said getting up from the table and following the redhead.

As he stepped outside he recognised Ichigo's voice from round the corner of the pub.

"- What time? I can be there in about an hour….. Is there anything you need me to get? Okay. I can't do more than two hours tonight. I have someone else to see."

Grimmjow frowned. He didn't really mean to eaves drop but what the hell was going on? What could Ichigo be doing at this time of the night? It didn't really make sense.

"-Okay. Don't worry you know I'll make it worth your while."

Grimmjow's frown deepened. Was Ichigo seeing someone? He heard Ichigo say his goodbyes and he quickly started to walk back to the pub entrance.

"Grimmjow?" a voice said from behind him.

_'Oh crap.'_

"Er… hi."

Ichigo looked at him, quite annoyed. But he didn't say anything about his phone call. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just came out here for a smoke," he said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He lit one and offered it to Ichigo. The redhead took it and he lit another one for himself.

"I wonder where Gin went. He wasn't out here when I came outside," Ichigo said quietly.

"Oh he'll be okay. He a tough lad but… he's going through some shit."

"He likes Shū doesn't he?"

Grimmjow blew a puff of smoke into the air before replying. "Yeah I think he does. But I think it's more than that. I think he actually might love Shūhei. He's confused, that's pretty obvious. He's scared. Though I don't know the fuck why."

Ichigo frowned inhaling deeply. "Of course he's scared. Giving your heart to someone, isn't that the scariest thing possible?"

"I don't think so… not if it's what you both want." An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. "You know Ichigo. I came to terms with something recently. Though it's still fucking confusing as hell. But… I don't … I don't hate you, you know. I can't and I don't know why. But it's true."

Ichigo eyes enlarged at Grimmjows' words and his heart picked up slightly. "I already know that Grimmjow. You're just like Gin, you won't let yourself walk into the unknown."

Grimmjow dragged a hand through his blue locks and looked up at the deep grey sky. "I can remember that day so clearly you know. When you walked into the room. You looked so crazy…"

"Grimmjow, why do you keep clinging onto that? I'm not that person-"

"I wanted to see you in the mental institute. Did you know that? I desperately wanted to. I don't know why. I guess I wanted to know if you were okay. It's sick, right? I'm sick…"

"I-I don't know what you want me to say."

Grimmjow chuckled. "_I_ don't know what I'm trying to say. I guess… I don't want to have to keep up this pretense anymore." He finally turned to look Ichigo directly in the eye. "I miss you. I don't know how Nel will react when she comes back. I don't think she hates you. Even though she still has nightmares. She's so selfless, you know she used to ask about you, even after what had happened. It was me all along; I couldn't come to terms with what had happened. So I just built up this wall wherever you were concerned." The intensity in Grimmjow's eyes was making Ichigo dizzy, he couldn't really believe what he was hearing. "I guess that deep down all along I knew the truth. What happened to you happened because of me! It was my fault. I know that!"

"No Grimm-"

"Don't Berry, cus it's true. Admit it. If I hadn't been such a dick that day, none of that shit would have happened."

"…."

Grimmjow stubbed out the cigarette on the wall and dragged both hands down his face in annoyance, turning away from the redhead. He almost wanted to run.

"Grimmjow, this was never about you. It was always about me. If it hadn't been you, then it would have been something else. The switch is triggered but extreme anger and I know how to control myself now. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I wish we could just try and put it in the past. Start again."

The bluenette turned apprehensively back to look at the redhead. "You can really put everything behind? Even after how I've treated you?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, smiling sincerely.

"I don't deserve that. I really don't."

"And I don't care. I just want, I just want us to be close again."

Grimmjow looked down at the redhead and sighed deeply. Ichigo had always been too good for him. Too caring, too understanding. "So you think we can be... friends again?"

It wasn't what he wanted, not really. He wanted to be more than friends. Deep down he wanted to possess and be possessed by the bluenette. He wanted to finish off what they had started in the closet. But it was progress and who's to say things couldn't change? "If you want to be."

"Yeah, it'd be cool to have my Berry back." Grimmjow laughed.

"You know that's how I knew it was you in the closet. You accidentally called me Berry, no one else has ever called me that." A slight blush flushed Grimmjows' cheeks. He wasn't ready to talk about what had happened in there. Ichigo seemed to notice this because he quickly changed the subject. "Well actually I need to be going, there's err...someone I need to see."

Grimmjow was beyond curious but he said goodbye to the redhead and stood outside a little longer. He watched as Ichigo's figure slowly blended into the darkness. He contemplated following Ichigo. He was interested as to who the redhead was seeing.

He took a step forward to follow before the redhead got too far, just as the pub door opened and Nnoitra stepped outside. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"They just had some stuff to do I guess."

"Oh, cool. You coming back inside then?"

"Yeah, course." Grimmjow turned to look at the direction Ichigo had took off in before following Nnoitra back into the pub.

* * *

><p>The next is call <span>This Break Me.<span> `The real plot starts up and Ichigo gets himsel into some deep shit. Oh angst my dearest friend.

Anyways i hope you enjoyed and thank you for the reviews.

Ja mina


	5. Chapter 5: This Breaks Me

_**It's Almost Easy**_

* * *

><p><em><em> A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!

oh and incase you wonder 600,000 yen is rougly £3000 or $7200

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Yup i own bleach... that includes ichi, Gin , Shuu, shinji and Grimmy and NNOI!.. MY PERSONAL BITCHES BABY.. are you jealous? i would be if i were you. if fact i'd probably go crazy.. lucky i'm not eh? *** in comes men in white jackets to take GlassSkiin to the mental house. 'sorry this is a rare case of dont-own-bleach-itis'***

**Warning: **Language, prostitution

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed by Caribou . and . Cake<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5- This Breaks Me<span>

Ichigo walked up the white hospital-like corridor, sighing deeply. He had come to see Unohana a few days earlier than usual. Things weren't going well, not at all. It seemed like once one problem fixed itself another would emerge. He got a letter in the post as well as Shinji and Shūhei that morning from Ukitake. The news itself wasn't so bad, it was just what it implicated. Ukitake had set up a trip to Paris along with the Photography class the following month; they would spend two weeks there. Shinji just about blew the roof off with his excitement and truly Ichigo was excited too. But there was just one key factor that was weighing him down.

Money.

The money he was making just wasn't stretching far enough; yes, he made quite a lot. But he was also in quite a lot of debt as well as everything else he had to pay for. The money that he still needed to pay from the mental institute was still around 600,000 yen and he had to pay 50, 000 yen a month and still it would take him a year to pay it all off. With the rent for the flat and the university fees, he was only able to pay half of the medical bill the month before. He was almost ready to have a mental breakdown. And yet the thought of staying in Japan while everyone was off in France having a good time made him feel even _more _depressed. Shinji was already fucking planning their daily outfits!

A text suddenly came to his phone, it was from Ulquiorra.

_'We R going clubbin tonight at Hueco Mundo, R you coming?'_

He quickly replied to the text saying he wasn't sure. He dragged a hand backwards through his hair then knocked on Unohana's office door.

"Come in," her gentle voice issued from the other side of the door. "Oh, hello Ichigo, take the couch."

Ichigo laid himself down on the pale pink coach without a second thought. Unohana didn't say anything; she just waited like usual.

It was partly why Ichigo liked her, she didn't try force things out of him like the others had. She just waited patiently and let him say whatever he needed to say. The sun was pouring in from the open blinds, making him feel relaxed. He closed his eyes and thought about all the things he wanted to say, but he didn't really know _what_ to say.

"I met Grimmjow at uni," he said unexpectedly. He flicked his eyes over to Unohana who was sitting behind her desk. Her face looked visibly stunned. "Yup, that's pretty much the face I made when I first saw him."

"Yes, I have to admit I'm quite shocked. Did… anything happen?"

"What, do you mean did Hichigo show his ugly face?"

"If you want to put it that way."

The redhead had found out that Hichigo was the name of his other self from Unohana. She had told him after he switched one time.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years before.<strong>

_Hichigo was sitting on a hard wooden chair facing Unohana. His glare was mocking as he stared at the long-haired woman. "Why do you inssssist on talking to me __**woman**__? I have nothing to say to you. Why don't you put your pretty little mouth to some use and suck my cock?" He was furious behind his mocking stare. He hated being so powerless, especially in the presence of a woman. He was bound to the chair with leather bands across his wrists and ankles. They dug painfully into his skin, making him even more irate._

_Unohana didn't retaliate to his crude words, she hardly flinched. It was nothing she hadn't seen or heard before. "But Ichigo there is so much to talk about, like-"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you __**woman?**__ I am __**not **__that pussy boy."_

"_Then who are you?" Unohana said calmly. This was actually some improvement. Usually Hichigo didn't say anything he just growled about how much he wanted to hurt her._

"_I am HICHGO, memorise it. And I'm better than that bastard."_

"_Okay Hichigo, what makes you any better?"_

_Hichigo laughed piercingly, throwing his head back._

"_Are you fucking serious! All he does __**all**__ day and fucking night is mope about what I did. '_Ohh I cant believe I hurt my dad…that poor girl... Oh I'm so sad_' blah blah __**fucking **__blah. He needs to grow some fucking balls and deal. Life __**sucks**__, so what? What does it matter as long as you're free? Free to do what you want, take what you want, fuck what you want, and hurt what you want. When you're free no one can hurt you because you just- don't – give – a – fuck!"_

_Unohana scribbled furiously away on her notepad, happy at the development. This was great progress. "So did someone hurt you? Is that why you're angry Hichigo?"_

_Hichigo's eyes turned livid, his eyes blazed with fury " SHUT THE FUCK UP __**WOMAN**__. No one can hurt me. NO ONE. I'm not a fucking pussy. If anyone even tried to hurt me I'd fucking cut them up male, female, child, I don't give a fuck." He struggled at the bonds across his wrist, yanking with all his might. "Let up... Get these fucking things off me!" Unohana did nothing of the sort. It was times like these when a flicker of fear crossed her eyes. "I'm gonna hurt you, I swear I'm gonna fucking hurt you."_

"_Did someone hurt Ichigo? Is that what this is about? Are you really trying to help him?"_

"_NO… __**NO**__."__Hichigo shook his head from side to side. So fast Unohana was sure his brain was banging against his skull. "Get the fuck out off my head. I'm gonna cut your fucking tongue out."_

_She couldn't get anything else out of him. But it was progress._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"No, I didn't switch when I saw him. I told you before it's not going to happen ever again," Ichigo said.

Unohana smiled, she was so proud at how far Ichigo had come, and was glad that she had been there to witness Ichigo finally become happy. She had been aware that for the past couple of sessions Ichigo had been hiding something from her, and he looked particularly down today. But when he had mentioned Grimmjow he actually smiled. So she was intrigued to hear what he had to say.

"At first I was scared, Grimmjow acted just as I expected him to, he hated me. He told everyone… about that day. I haven't really spoken about it with anyone. I'm not sure if people believe it. People talked about it but I just ignored them. I only really cared about what Shin and Shū thought. If I'm honest I don't really know _what_ they think. I haven't talked about it with them either. But they seem to have accepted me and I feel like we have become close. I didn't think it would be so easy to make friends after leaving here… So, yeah Grimmjow hated me at first…. Or well he seemed to hate me. But he said he's not sure if he _ever_ really hated me. Can you believe that? He said he wants to be _friends_. I'm not sure if I want to be _just _friends... Okay, I want to be more than friends. I was nervous with what happened with Ulquiorra… I thought that he would hate me even more but that didn't happen either-"

"Woah, calm down, " Unohana laughed; Ichigo tended to skip important bits and just expect her to know stuff when he was on a roll. "So who's Ulquiorra and what happened with him?"

"Ulquiorra's Grimmjow's friend, and mine I guess. He's a bit quiet... but well he had this party and we sort of got together. Grimmjow walked in on us when Ulquiorra was giving me head. It was so weird, as soon as I locked eyes with him I climaxed. And he just stood there with this expression, like he was a bit turned on but mainly pissed."

Ichigo didn't mind talking about his personal life; it _was_ Unohana's job to listen, and they just had that sort of relationship.

"So you still think you love him?"

Ichigo frowned, "I don't …know… I mean one minute I think I do… then the next I just think I really just want to fuck him. I'm not sure about the whole love thing. I don't really get it. Besides it's too risky… But then I see people like Nnoitra and Shin and they just seem so happy together... so maybe it's okay. I don't really know."

"Well when you fall in love you'll understand, I'm sure. It's not as clear-cut as you're trying to make it. Love can hurt, but it also brings great happiness. You just have to learn to deal with both. So who is Nnoitra?"

He spent the next hour talking about everyone he had met and everything that had happened to him so far. From the basement to the mall cops, even the dance at the talent show (which they had won.) He was surprised at how much actually _had_ happened. He had been at uni for barely a week and he had made good friends and had a pretty much wild time. He wanted it to last, but the more he talked, the more he thought. And the more he thought the more he remembered that he needed to find a way to make more money and fast.

Unohana noticed the change. The light in his eyes dimmed and he stopped talking.

"Is there anything else on your mind Ichigo?" she asked quietly. She could almost hear the mental battle in Ichigo head. There was something he wanted to say but didn't know how.

"Hana, do you ever feel …trapped? Like you desperately wish you could change things, but there's literally _no _other way. There's nothing you can do."

Unohana frowned. Whatever was troubling Ichigo was bigger than she thought.

"Everyone feels a bit trapped, Ichigo. No matter how good your life is. There is always something you wished you could do, but the circumstances make it impossible. Like me for instance. I'm perfectly content with my life right know. I have a good husband, a good family. But I would still like every once in a while to let my hair down and not care about how I am supposed to be or how I'm _supposed_ to act."

"So what do you do? How do you not go insane?"

"You just have to look at everything that's good in your life and do what ever you can to keep it that way."

Ichigo sat up on the coach and stared at her, digesting her words. Slowly he nodded as if finally understanding. "Yeah that makes sense. Thanks."

Once he was outside he took a deep breath. He had finally made up his mind. He didn't really have a choice; there was no one to help him; all he had was himself. He pulled out his mobile from his back pocket and dialed the number he had in mind. The phone rang a few times before a low female voiced answered.

"What do you want?"

"Hey sorry, I know you don't like me to call you but I need to ask you a favour."

"Well what's the favour, and hurry up I'm busy."

"You now that friend you mentioned who is looking for new workers."

"Well I wouldn't call him a friend. But, yeah."

"I changed my mind, I want to do it."

The female on he other end huffed. "Damn I wish I never mentioned it now, you were good in bed. You don't find many people with stamina like yours."

Ichigo laughed but was slightly confused. "I don't see why I have to stop seeing you just because I work for him."

"You don't understand, once you work for Muramasa your ass belongs to him. You can't fuck or be fucked without his say so. But you will make nearly four-times as much money as you do already. He pays his boys well."

Ichigo gulped nervously, he couldn't really believe he was going through with this. "Well how do I contact him?"

"You don't. He contacts you. I'll go by his place and drop your name and number. He will call you and decide whether he wants you, make sure you're free tonight, he will probably ask you to meet with him. I hope you know what you getting yourself into."

"Well no I don't really. But I need the money."

"Tch, whatever. Bye kid."

"Bye, Yoruichi."

Ichigo hug up and stared down at the pavement. It was too late to back out now and Unohana's words came back to him.

_'You just have to look at everything that's good in your life and do what ever you can to keep it that way.'_

He quickly sent a text to Ulquiorra saying he wouldn't be going out with them that night.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo said he can't make it tonight." Ulquiorra said in his monotonous voice. Although he sounded like he didn't care much, he actually enjoyed the redhead's company. So he was a bit disappointed.<p>

Grimmjow frowned. "Did he say why?"

"No."

They were outside Grimmjow's house hosing down the bluenette's shiny black Porsche, which had been given to him on his eighteenth birthday by Byakuya. Though Byakuya was the photography teacher at the University, few knew that the man was truly minted. He actually owned the popular Soul Society magazine that Shinji modeled for. He didn't teach at the university for the money but purely for the love of photography and sharing the knowledge of how to capture beauty. So the shiny Porsche was hardly anything. They washed the car in silence listening to Hollywood Undead that was blasting out of the speakers in Grimmjow's car.

It would be a lie to say things hadn't been slightly strained between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra after the little_ scene_, at the party. It wasn't anything drastic, Grimmjow wasn't that mad per se. But it still miffed him. He knew that Ulquiorra didn't actually _like_ the redhead, but Ichigo had unfortunately (or fortunately) caught Ulquiorra's eye. Once the raven found something interesting he didn't relent until he had the object of his interest. But once he had it, it was straight on to the next person.

Ulquiorra hadn't always been that way, nut after the raven's failed relationship with Starkk he had pretty much gone wild. In fact, so had Starkk. No one really knew what had happened between them, but what ever _did _happen turned Ulquiorra even colder. But that was past and gone, the atmosphere wasn't tense like it had been right after the break up. But the fact remained that Ulquiorra didn't really take relationships seriously. So Grimmjow wasn't _too _mad about it. However he couldn't help notice how close Ichigo and Ulquiorra had gotten.

'_Ichigo didn't give __**me**__ his number… that's because he probably didn't get the chance. Man I'm turning into a girl. I need sex, good fucking sex… Mmm Ichigo's ass looks so fuckable in those tight black jeans he's always wears…. So fucking fuckable-'_

"So have you and Ichi sorted things out?" Ulquiorra asked tentatively, while hosing down the wheels.

"Err yeah, I guess… I mean we haven't talked about it much I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday at the pub," Grimmjow replied.

"You like him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Grimmjow didn't reply.

Soon Nnoitra, Starkk and Gin joined them. Starkk had showed up the day before, claiming he had been visiting some relatives and had forgotten to take his mobile charger with him. No one really believed him, because the only relative that didn't live nearby was his nutcase of a crazy Aunt Belinda, whom he _hated_. But they didn't say anything, if Starkk wanted to keep it a secret he could. Everyone had their secrets.

The evening rolled by and soon the group were pulling up outside Shinji and Shūhei's flat. Grimmjow honked the car horn loudly and soon the blonde and the raven came storming out of the flat. To everyone's surprise Shūhei actually had a smile on his face and it was _Shinji _who looked pissed off. There weren't any spare seats in the car so Shūhei awkwardly had to sit on Gin's lap. Nnoitra pulled Shinji onto his and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Grimmjow started the car and pulled out of the street, heading towards the town centre.

"What's up with you blondie? You look like some one's jammed their cock up your ass uninvited."

"Shut it Nnoi, I'm not in the mood."

Nnoitra scowled and turned to Shūhei. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

Shūhei just smirked. "What makes you think _I _did anything wrong?"

"Well I called him about an hour ago and he was fine. An hour later he looks like someone jammed their cock up his ass uninvited and _you're _the only person he was around. _Now_ I'm not going to get any action tonight, you _cockblocker_!" Nnoitra growled.

"Pff, it wasn't my fault! If he wasn't singing 'I see you baby shakin that ass' over and over I wouldn't have launched his straightners at him, and then they wouldn't have broke. It's _also _not my fault that he is such a big _gay_ that he cries over broken _straightners_-"

"I did not cry you motherfuck-"

Nnoitra raise a had to silence them. "WAIT, wait _wait_… So let me get this straight Shin…. You look like someone jammed their cock up your ass uninvited because… you broke your hair straightners."

The car was silent.

Then Grimmjow started laughing so hard it caused the car to swerve.

Shinji punched Nnoitra hard in the chest. "I fucking hate you guys. I will get you back for this Shū, you just wait. Fucking dickheads. Are we fucking there yet? I wanna get out of this motherfucking car." Shinji looked furious, but his red cheeks made it clear that he was just beyond embarrassed. Nnoitra knew that if he carried on teasing he really _wouldn't_ be getting any action. So he kept quiet, but his body shook with silent laughter.

Shinji was _not_ impressed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat in the café waiting for Muramasa to call. His palms were sweaty from his nervousness and people eyed him suspiciously as he could not stop fidgeting, or stop shifting from side to side in his chair. He was on his third coffee, but the caffeine was just making him even more nervous.<p>

_'I'm doing this… I'm really going to do this. Can I really do this? IT'S FUCKING TOO LATE TO SAY THAT YOU CAN'T DO THIS.'_

He jumped so high out of his chair when his phone vibrating loudly against the table, that he spilled coffee all over his hands. Luckily it was only warm and he quickly dried his hands on a napkin before answering the phone.

"H-hello?" he said nervously, unable to keep the stutter out of his voice.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," smooth voice drawled over the phone.

"Er yeah, that's me."

"I hear you want to become one of the boys."

"Yes. If that's okay."

"That depends. On how you answer the following questions. Why do you want to sell yourself?"

"Well cus' I need the money-"

"Are you gay or straight?"

"Bi."

"Have you ever been penetrated?"

"…No."

"So you're an ass virgin." Ichigo could almost hear the smirk on the other man's lips. "Pretty brave of you to come into this business an ass virgin."

"Yeah well I'm not exactly doing this because I particularly want to."

"I understand, money makes people do the craziest things, ne? Well an ass virgin like you is going to make some serious money. No way is Muramasa going to turn down an ass virgin."

The way the guy kept saying ass virgin was starting to piss Ichigo off, but he didn't say anything (obviously.) "What …I thought you were Muramasa."

"No, he's busy at the moment. But he will want to see you. So get your virgin ass to the address that I'm going to text you within an hour. Don't be late. Mura hates tardiness." The man hung up before Ichigo could reply, he didn't even get the guys name. But just like he had said, two minutes later an address came to his mobile.

He knew the place, it was on the other side of town, and he quickly called a taxi. He would probably get there really early, but it was better safe than sorry.

Thirty minutes later he was standing outside a posh looking office block situated on the outside of the town.

_'What the fuck, isn't this a respectably business firm, what the hell am I doing here?'_

Ichigo was baffled, it didn't look like the place where prostitution contracts were organised. But this was definitely the address that he was given. He walked up to the reception desk where a pretty, blonde woman was seated.

"How may I help you, Mr...?" she said politely.

"Erm, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm here to see Muramasa." He felt a bit stupid saying the name. He wasn't even sure if it was a last name or first name. But the woman just smiled and pressed a button on her desk and said into the small speakerphone.

"Muramasa-sama, I have a Mr Kurosaki Ichigo here to see you."

"Send him up," a cold raspy voice replied.

She removed her finger from the button and turned to Ichigo. "Okay, go right through those doors take the lift to the second floor and it's the office right-"

"You must be the ass virgin," a low drawl said suddenly.

Ichigo turned around to find himself face to face with a tall man with dark purple hair and a strip of red on one side. The man was looking Ichigo up and down as if sizing up how much money Ichigo's body would produce. "My names Kuchiki Kouga, follow me Kurosaki, I'll take you to Muramasa."

Just as they were about to step into the lift a dark-skinned man walked out.

"Tousen," Kouga greeted. Tousen just nodded.

Once in the lift Kouga resumed eyeing Ichigo, but apart from that they remained silent. When they arrived at Muramasa's office, Kouga left.

Ichigo was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been, but he raised his hand and knocked on the door. An icy voice answered, saying he should enter.

The room was dimly lit, and mainly plain looking. But the man sitting behind the huge black desk was anything _but_ plain looking. The man was pale, paler than Ichigo had ever seen someone look before. He was almost sickly looking. He had big dark rings around his eyes; like sleep was something he had never experienced. His hair was dark and in the dimly lit room looked black. His pristine suit was a light grey and made him look sleek and professional.

"Come and sit down Kurosaki Ichigo," the man said gently. But his voice was frosty and it sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine. The man didn't look up from the papers that he was reading.

The redhead sat down in the chair directly in front of Muramasa on the other side of the desk. He sat patiently for a good five minutes before Muramasa finally put the papers down and looked at him. He eyed Ichigo much like Kouga had, flicking from his hair to his shoulders to his chest. "Stand up," he said quietly again making Ichigo shiver.

The redhead stood, Muramasa stood up as well and walked round the desk so that he could see all of Ichigo's body. "Tattoos?" he asked.

Ichigo gulped before answering. The man had an aura that was really unnerving. "No."

"Piercings?"

"No."

"Scars?"

"No."

"STI's?"

"No."

"When did you last get checked?"

"Erm, about a week ago. I'm careful though. I always use protection."

The eerie man seemed satisfied and seated himself back behind the desk, motioning for Ichigo to sit as well. "We will get straight to the point. You're young and well built, and you have never been penetrated. People like you are in high demand. You will work twice a week from nine to eleven. And you will see four clients a week. Whether you will be receiving or giving depends on the customer and what they want. For every hour you work you will get ten thousand. But let me make this crystal clear for you Kurosaki Ichigo, once you sign this contract you belong to me. No sex outside of work. I need you in good condition; don't even bother thinking that I won't find out because I will. You will have your mobile on at all times. Kouga will handle your clients.

If one of the clients treats you in such away that they leave a scar, you come to me. I will sort them out; you're my property. Apart from that they can do what they want. Is everything I just said clear?"

Ichigo sat there wide-eyed, trying to take everything in. He couldn't have sex outside work?…But ten thousand yen an hour! He would be able to pay of the medical fees in no time. And then he could just quit and go back to how things were before. How could he miss an opportunity like this? He wasn't sure how he would take being penetrated, but it couldn't hurt _too_ badly if people did it for pleasure. Anyway he could deal with that when the time came. Things weren't going anywhere fast with Grimmjow, with their 'just friends' status. He knew he would never get an opportunity like this again.

"Yeah. I understand… where do you want me to sign?"

Muramasa smirked and placed a single sheet of paper in front of Ichigo. The redhead read through it quickly, it just said basically what Muramasa already had. He took the pen offered to him and signed it.

Suddenly Muramasa's hand was around his neck. The eerie man pulled him half across the table so that they were directly face-to-face. The table was digging into his painfully stomach making him winch. He felt long nails dig into his skin, and he felt a single trickle of blood run down his neck. Muramasa looked at him with his cold ice-coloured eyes and Ichigo felt like he was staring at death. "If you do anything to piss me off Kurosaki Ichigo, you will not like the consequences."

* * *

><p>Hueco Mundo was the best club in town. They played only the best and tunes, served only the best drinks and allowed only the best dressed to enter. Technically you had to be a member of the club to be allowed in, which neither Shinji or Shūhei were. However once the bouncer took one look at Ulquiorra, he allowed them all in without even checking for the member ID cards. It was only to be expected as Ulquiorra's father <em>did <em>own all the finest clubs in the town centre, as well as Hueco Mundo.

Inside the club was like stepping into another world. The ceiling was extremely high with different coloured strobe lights raining down on the dancing mass below. Rope dancers hung from the ceiling, spinning, and dancing with expert finesse on long pieces of white fabric. Topless men and women alike danced from inside glass boxes, situated around the huge room and embedded into the walls.

Ulquiorra led the Group to the VIP lounge near the back of the club. "Gasp…Hooooly fuck," Shinji breathed as the group moved towards the bar. "Ul this is the best, this club is fucking the one!" he shouted to the raven over the pumping music.

The raven didn't seem very impressed, mainly because he had been in the club countless times. "Thanks, I helped design the interior. The glass boxes were my idea." He wasn't paying that much attention to the excited blonde though. He was too busy scanning the VIP lounge looking for a familiar face. He spotted the huge man and made his way over.

"Yammy."

The huge muscular man rose he head from a dark haired woman's neck and glared at Ulquiorra. "What do you want? I'm not slacking. It's my day off."

"I'm aware of that," Ulquiorra said coldly. It was a known fact that the two didn't get along. In fact that was probably an understatement. If Yammy's bouncer job weren't on the line he probably would have laid into the raven a long time ago. "I need some gear."

Yammy narrowed his eyes, "I'm guessing you want some E, I'm short in stock so the price is higher."

"That doesn't matter."

"How many?" Yammy growled, pulling out a small packet of white pills from his pocket.

Ulquiorra contemplated how many he should get. He knew Gin wouldn't take any. Gin was weird like tha, he did practically anything but steered well away from any illegal substances. He knew Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Starkk would want some. He didn't know Shinji and Shūhei well enough to say if they would. But they looked like guys who would want a wild time.

"I'll have six." Yammy raised an eyebrow. "Obviously not all for me. I don't need a repeat of last time."

The last time Ulquiorra had decided that taking two ecstasy pills was a good idea. He learned his lesson pretty hard. At first it was fine. Pretty lights, feeling like he wanted to dance until the sun came up. But then he took a bad turn, he started to sweat uncontrollably and he felt so dehydrated that he passed out. Yeah, so one pill this time.

Yammy handed the E over and Ulquiorra paid in cash. He popped the pill in his mouth and dry swallowed it. He walked towards the group and distributed the gear. Just like he suspected Shūhei and Shinji was up for it.

'_Let the fun begin.'_

An hour later and they were all on the dance floor. The music blared and the lights flashed, the heat was stifling.

Shinji danced with his back pressed to Nnoitra's chest. The drug made everything feel so much more sensitive, the music made their hearts jump with every beat. They didn't talk; they didn't even have their eyes open. They just felt. Felt the music, felt the sweat sliding down the face and neck, and felt the heat of each other. Nnoitra's hands glided up and down Shinji's torso, causing the blonde to pant breathlessly at the electrifying feel. It was moments like these when they really felt alive. To just let everything go. And feel.

Nnoitra suddenly chuckled in Shinji's ear. "I fucking love when Ul takes E. Just look at him."

The blonde opened his eyes; everything was so colourful that it took him several seconds to discern one object from another. Finally his eyes managed to take in the sight of Ulquiorra and a lazy smile spread across his face. It _was _an amazing sight to behold. The slight frown that was usually always present on the raven's face had disappeared. He looked completely relaxed, his eyes glazed, and he had slight smile on his face. He was dancing with Starrk, arms raised back over his head and his hands buried into the taller mans' dark chocolate hair.

Even Grimmjow smirked at the sight as he made his way back to the bar, after disengaging with the random girl he had been dancing with. It wasn't that he wasn't having a good time, because he was. The E he had taken was making him feel good. But there was a certain redhead that he couldn't get out of his mind, and it was making him feel very frustrated. He still wasn't sure exactly where his feelings were going with Ichigo. He was horny as fuck and desperately wanted some good sex, not that he'd have trouble finding it. He could practically hear the drool from people mouths dropping on the floor as he walked past. The major problem was that he just couldn't spot anyone he was remotely attracted to. Okay that was a lie, sure he found some of them attractive, but he just couldn't see himself getting down and dirty with anyone…apart from a certain redhead.

_'... what the fuck is the matter with me? Since when do I give a fuck who fuck, when I need a fuck?'_

He looked across the room to see Gin and Shūhei dancing not to far from each other.

_'At least I'm not as fucked up as those too.'_

Gin couldn't take his eyes off Shūhei. He knew the raven was partly out of it. Shūhei was dancing with a random man, and the said man just couldn't seem to keep his hands off the raven, he was practically being molested on the dance floor. Gin's blood boiled, he was hardly paying any attention to the pretty brunette girl in his arms.

His eyes were fixed on the raven. Fixed on how Shūhei's lips were half parted and the curve of his neck as he tilted his head back. He groaned internally, desperately wishing it was Shūhei in his arms.

He suddenly noticed how Shūhei kept pushing the blonde man's hand away from his crotch. The man was persistent though and didn't seem to be getting the message. He grabbed one of Shūheis' wrists with one hand and then thrust his hand into the ravens' jeans with the other. Gin froze. Anger raged in his chest as he looked at Shūhei's panicked and shocked expression. The raven quickly got over the shock, and pushed the blonde man away from him. But still the man wouldn't leave him alone; he grabbed the back of Shūheis' neck and smashed their lips together. He was strong and Shūhei couldn't seem to push him away.

The anger that built up in Gin's chest he had never felt before. All he saw was those disgusting lips forcefully pressed against Shūhei's and he wanted to kill. He wanted to kill the fucking man.

He stormed over to Shūhei, seeing red. He pulled the man off the raven by his hair and smashed his fist into the startled man's face. But he didn't stop; he hit the guys jaw with another powerful punch. Again and again he laid into the guy, not being able to sate his lust for the man's blood on the shiny floor. People backed away from the fight in shock. It was unheard of for a fight to occur in Hueco Mundo, no one would be stupid enough to want to deal with one of the bouncers.

But Gin was in a state of blind fury. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder pulling him backwards. In his angered stated he turned around swinging his bloodied fist. Upon seeing whom the person was he stooped the wild punch an inch away from Shūhei's face. The raven looked startled, eyes wide as he stared at the clenched fist. The dark look in Gins' eyes faded slightly and he lowered his arm. They stayed like that looking at each other, until a pained grunt was heard from behind them.

The blonde haired molester was pulling himself to his feet. "The fuck," the man growled, blood dripping from a gash in his cheek.

Gin turned to the man again, murder in his eyes. "Get out," he hissed, willing himself not to lash out again.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do, I'm gonna get the bouncer and make sure you're never allowed in here or any fucking club around here again."

Gin just smirked. Who did this fool think he was?

Ulquiorra walked towards the ruckus in time to hear what the blonde-haired molester had said. "Is that so?" he said loudly, so to be heard over the still blaring music. He eyed the huge bouncer walking towards them. "Zommari-san," he greeted as the bouncer approached tehm. "Would you please escort this man out? Take away his member ID. He is not welcome here anymore."

The molester stared at Ulquiorra. Of course he lnew who the raven was, everyone knew who Ulquiorra was. It was almost funny to watch as his partly swollen face stared wide-eyed in shock. "B-but... he was the one-"

"Zommari-san, his face is starting to bother me."

The dark-skinned bouncer waited no longer. He grabbed the molester and marched him out of the club. Ulquiorra then turned to Gin, concern in his eyes. Gin only showed acts of violence when he was extremely livid, he wondered what had drove Gin to act that way. He could tell the silver-hared man was still in furious state so he didn't say anything; he just walked away.

Gin was finally calming down, his fist unclenched and so did his jaw. He turned to look at Shūhei with worry. "Are you- are you okay?"

Shūhei was still mind-blown at the scene that had just occured. He gaped at Gin as if the man was a pod person. "I'm... fine."

Gin nodded once, glancing at the raven one more time before walking away.

_'Why did I do that… oh shit...how could I not do anything? I couldn't just stand there and… but fuck what if he tries talking to me? I can't deal with that. It's hard enough as it is staying away from him. But I don't __**want**__ to stay away… but it was so close with Tousen at the pub... If Aizen finds out...'_

He shuddered at the thought.

He moved towards the one of the men's restrooms, just needed to get some quiet so that he could sort his head out. Luckily the restroom that he chose was empty. He shut the door behind him and moved toward the sink. He ran the cold tap long enough for it to be freezing then splashed some on his face. Just as he started painfully scrubbing the blood from his bruised fists the door opened behind him, and his eyes connected with Shūhei's through the mirror in front of him. They stared at each other none of them really knowing what to say, and yet there was so much to be said.

It was Shūhei that broke the silence first. "What is this Gin?" he asked quietly.

The soft tone to his voice made Gin break the eye contact and resume washing his hands. "What's what?"

"Don't fuck with me Gin you _know what. _What's _this_? What's going on between us?"

Gin chuckled mirthlessly, switching off the tap and turning slowly to look at the raven. "There is no _us_, Shūhei. There is nothing."

The raven stormed toward the silver-haired man, and pushed him against the sink counter. Grabbing a fist full of Gin's shirt in each hand. "You _lie. _You're a liar. I don't understand. I don't get why you're fucking messing with my head. I'm sick of it! Just tell me what this is so I can _understand _all these mixed signals your giving… Is this a fucking game to you? Do you take pleasure in fucking with people's heads?"

Gin opened his mouth to reply but the words stuck in his throat. He had never seen Shūhei so angry before and he couldn't help but notice how ridiculously sexy the raven looked. Especially the way the raven's top lip curled upwards slightly in a snarl. Whatever lust he would have felt at that moment was drowned out by the pained looked in Shūhei's eyes. He partly wished he never started this, never started whatever the fuck was going on between them. But he also wished that he could throw all caution to the wind and just take what he wanted. Shūhei. "I never wanted to hurt you, Shū."

The raven snarled. "The fuck you didn't. You come onto me, leave me. Stare at me. Fuck with my head. Seriously? Like what the fuck do you want from me?"

'_You … I just want you.'_

"I'm sorry."

Shūhei caught the hitch in his voice and the ravens frown softened slightly. "Why won't you just tell me what going on? Obviously something is wrong here."

Gins shock his head slowly, his hair flicking in front of his eyes. "I can't… I just can't do that."

Shūheis' frown deepened again. "Why the fuck not? Not everything is about you. You bastard."

Gin was starting to lose his patience, it was hardly his fault. There was nothing he could _do. _"Why can't _you _just accept that nothing is ever going to happen between us Shū!"

"Because I don't want to! I just want _you_!" Shuhei snarled right up in Gins face.

The anger and frustration boiled between them. And suddenly their lips were on each other's. Shūhei let out a frustrated groan, pressing against Gin's firm body. His arms trailed away from Gin's chest and snaked around the silver-haired man's neck. Their lips ground into each other, moving with passion, lust and pleasure. Gin's heart felt like it had exploded and imploded both at the same time, until it was reduced to a stuttering mess of an organ. The _heat_. It was so intense, their bodies burned as the melded together, clinging on as if they wanted to merge into one being.

They pulled away for air. And that was all it took for Gin to come back to himself. Just as Shūhei's lips descended for another staggering kiss, he pushed the raven away from him. But it was much harder than he intended to, Shūhei flew backwards to the floor. Gin stared down in shock, and the raven stared up with a similar expression.

_'Fuck… I can't do this. I cant __**do**__ this.'_

"I'm sorry," Gin said quietly.

He turned and left the raven alone in the empty room.

* * *

><p>Aizen lifted the cup of herbal tea to his lips and took a small sip. It had been a long stressful day, but then being head of one of the biggest Yakuza gangs in Japan wasn't easy work. He smiled pleasantly at the pale sickly looking man before him.<p>

Muramasa was in charge of his male prostitutes, and had come to give a report on any new business. The atmosphere between the two was respectful but nothing more than that. Muramasa respected Aizen for the sheer power that the man seemed to exude, and Aizen respected Muramasa because the man was good at his job; no problems had ever arisen with the pale man.

"So how many new faces have we this month?" he asked, taking another sip of his tea.

Muramasa placed several contracts on the desk and turned them to face Aizen. "We have ten new boys," he answered. He never said more than what was necessary and never did beat about the bush. Muramasa was a straight forward kind of guy.

"Any in particular that stands out?"

"Actually yes. A young man named Kurosaki Ichigo. He has never been penetrated, he's just 18 and has orange hair. I think he will be popular."

Aizen picked up Ichigo's contract and looked at the passport size photo that Muramasa had taken of the redhead, before he left. "Hmm, these specimens are quite rare. Are you sure we shouldn't just sell him off on the black market? I'm sure he will make a lot," Aizen said thoughtfuly.

"I thought exactly the same thing. However he attends university. There will be people that miss him. It will not be easy to erase his existence."

"Interesting. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Nothing that I can think of, Aizen-sama."

"You may leave them."

Muramasa left the room. Aizen continued to stare down at the small photo of Ichigo. There was something stirring in the back of his brain. Something told him that he had seen the redhead before.

Then it clicked.

This boy was one of the new friends Gin had started recently hanging out with. He wondered if the redhead was the reason why Gin was becoming more and more distant.

_'Interesting. Very interesting.'_

* * *

><p>AN: begginings of a saucy plot.

The next chapter is called Hold On To Me 

Ja-ne


	6. Chapter 6: Hold Onto Me

_**It's Almost Easy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed by Caribou . and . Cake<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>Language, drugs, boy/boy loving

**Disclaimer: **I OWN EVERY CHARACTER OF BLEACH EXCEPT RUKIA AND ESPECIALLY NNOITRA... (in my head)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6- Hold Onto Me<span>

Again Gin was standing outside the huge traditional house. Again he was cold, dressed in a simple black tee and jeans. Again he was going to _Byakuya_.

He tried desperately to stay away from the raven and he almost accomplished it. But every time he shut his eyes he saw Shūhei's hurt face. The hurt and betrayal on that beautiful face was enough to make him weep. But he didn't cry.

Gin never cried when his mother abandoned him. He didn't cry when he was only five years old and living on the streets like a penniless tramp. Not when the bitter cold bit into his skin and burned him like fire, as he wrapped himself in newspaper trying to keep warm. He didn't cry then, he wouldn't cry now. Even though it seemed like the only person whom he wanted to love would never be his. But he had to put all that behind him.

How ironic it was that the only person who had shown him the smallest piece of kindness, was the person making him miserable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirteen years ago<strong>_

_He was cold. It was the coldest night of the winter. Gin knew he wouldn't last through the night. He knew he would get frostbite, or hypothermia, and he would die._

_He would not see the next morning._

_But that wasn't the saddest thing; not in the slightest. The saddest thing was that the majority of his being didn't care. He didn't _want_ to see the next morning. He didn't want to have to spend the next day walking aimlessly around the streets looking for an open purse that he could steal from. He didn't want to see the looks in people eyes when they saw him. Scum. That's what he was. Vermin. No family, no friends. No one to save him._

_He huddled his small, malnourished- frame tighter into a fetal position. He was in a dingy rat-infested alley and he watched as his breath turned to ice in the air._

'I won't be waking up in the morning, I wont have to face this ever again.'

_A serene sense of amusement raced through his body, but he couldn't even smile from the cold. He vowed that if he ever saw another day he would smile. He would smile so much his cheeks hurt. Even if he was sad he would smile. Even if inside his heart was in flames, he would smile. Because now with his skin frozen in place, he wished he could, and he knew if anyone saw him now they would see the fear plain and clear on his face. He didn't want that. He didn't want pity or sympathy. He just wanted someone to care. In the morning a stray person would find him. They would only see a five year old, dead from the cold and starvation. He would mean nothing._

_He had no one. He was a no one. He was a nobody._

"_I'm a no one," he said quietly his blue tinted lips barely moving._

"_What do you want to be?" a silky voice said from the darkness._

_Gin's mind was in a haze. With the darkness he could barely tell if his eyes were open or closed. But as if through the fog he heard the voice. And the voice sounded like an angel. Some one to save him from the hell that he was in._

"_Anybody." He answered. "I just want to be someone."_

_He distantly felt something touch he face, brush against his forehead. "Then come little one, I'll make you someone. Will you come with me?"_

_How could he refuse? How could he refuse when someone was finally seeing him? He couldn't. He opened his blurry eyes and saw the face of his rescuer. He saw chocolate eyes and dark hair. He saw his saviour. He nodded his head once and his saviour knelt down and scooped him up._

_As the blackness slowly seeped into him he felt safe._

_He wasn't alone._

* * *

><p>Ichigo paced back and forth in his apartment, waiting for Kouga to arrive. It was the evening after his talk with Muramasa. Shūhei and Shinji still hadn't returned to the apartment after clubbing, so he presumed they stayed all day at Ulquiorra's place. He was only wearing boxers as Kouga had specified, as the man was bringing his outfit with him. The bastard had seemed quite smug on the phone with Ichigo, and the redhead dreaded to think what the outfit he was going to be wearing looked like.<p>

He had been so confident when he had signed up for this, but now he was feeling more nervous than ever. He hadn't expected his first job to be so soon.

He was going to have sex with a guy, for the first time ever.

And it wasn't Grimmjow.

Those were the two facts that were singing in his head, and truly he didn't really know how he felt about it. Sure he was upset, it wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for. But it was necessary; this wasn't pleasure, this was work.

The rapping on the door broke him away from his musing. He took a deep breath before making his way to the door to let Kouga in.

Kouga barged into the apartment with his air of superiority and scrutinised Ichigo as if he were a blank canvas.

"I don't have a lot of time but as this is your first job I'm going to go though some rules, etcetera." He threw a bag at Ichigos' chest and plonked himself down of Shinji's bed "Wear that," he said, lighting a cigarette and looking about the messy apartment with disdain.

Ichigo didn't bother to argue despite how rude the man was being.

'_I don't know who he thinks he is. The bastard. What was his name again…? Kuchiki Kouga… what a prat. .. but where have I heard that surname before? It sounds familiar.'_

"Do I _look_ like I have all fucking day? Hurry up, you useless shit... fucking hell."

Ichigo stifled down his anger, it wasn't like he wasn't used to being treated like shit. He got enough of that from the mental institute, and he knew better than to let emotions get the better of him, especially because with _him_ the consequences could be drastic.

He opened the gym bag that Kouga gave him and pulled out the single item from inside it. It was a tiny pair of leather shorts. He stared horrified between the skimpy piece of clothing and Kouga's amused face.

"I don't think I'll be able to fit into this," he said desperate to find some excuse as to not where the demeaning item.

Kouga just laughed heartily. "They're stretchy, I'm sure you'll fit. Look, ass virgin, you don't have a choice. The guy you're working for tonight is kinky like that and he's paying good money. So you put on the shorts and you moan like a bitch when he fucks your tight ass. _That's_ your job. So do it."

The redhead gulped nervously before heading to the bathroom to get changed.

He hadn't even _done _his first job and he was regretting it already.

Soon he was in the car with Kouga, driving to his unknown destination. The redhead shifted nervously in his seat, because the tight leather shorts he was wearing dug into the crease of his ass, tight across his groin and upper thigh. He was wearing a black jacket to give him at least a bit of modesty.

"Open the glove-compartment, your mask is in there," Kouga said as they pulled up outside a respectable-looking, traditionally styled house.

"What mask?" Ichigo said opening the compartment.

"Didn't Mura explain _anything_ to you? You wear your mask in there and you don't take it off. The client doesn't see your face under any circumstances."

Ichigo pulled a broken white mask with deep red and black markings. It had a strap that went around his head and only covered his upper face; leaving his mouth free to do its job.

"Okay but… why?" Ichigo said hesitantly, strapping the mask into his head.

"Use your head ,ass virgin… heh, I won't be able to call you that after tonight… anyway it's for your own protection. How would you like walking down the street and an old customer coming up to you huh? Or how would you like some crazy client trying to jump you in town? Or what if the client was someone you knew? Fuck's sake, use your brain…. Now get out. And don't fuck up or Mura is going to tie you up and let every one of our boys fuck you raw you hear?"

For some reason Ichigo knew it wasn't an empty threat. There was a look in Kouga's eyes that told him it had happened more than once before. Again he questioned his decision on taking this job. But he got out of the car anyway and walked up the modest concrete path to and knocked on the front door of his first client.

As soon as the door opened he heard Kouga's car roar to life and drive away.

The man that stood before him was nothing like he expected. He had dusty blonde hair with streaks of grey, and was the sleaziest looking thing Ichigo had ever seen.

"Ah I've been waiting sexy."

Ichigo choked back the bile that rose up his throat. His work mode switched on. He smiled seductively and allowed himself to be dragged into the house.

He was hauled up some stairs into an empty bedroom, the door firmly shut behind him. The man sat down on the edge of the bed and stared up at Ichigo with a penetrating gaze.

"Don't be shy, take your jacket off." Ichigo did as he was told to, throwing the black jacket to the floor. The sleazy man grinned when he saw Ichigo's outfit (or lack thereof.) "Now dance," the man said.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at him from behind his mask. Dance? He had never danced for a client before. He moaned, he fucked. That's what he did. He was completely out of his comfort zone and he felt himself flush. The man was staring at him with a desire that was making his skin crawl.

"Erm, what should I call you?"

"Master."

"How do you want me to dance?"

"Does it look like I care? I just want to see that tight ass moving, so get to it."

Ichigo flushed further before 'getting to it'. It wasn't that he didn't know how to dance. He knew his body was hot, and he knew how to move it so sensually, that it would make any man or woman crazy with lust.

He began to move and he watched his 'Master's' eyes grow a darker and darker grey. It didn't take long for the man to stand up and start undoing his belt buckle. "Come here," he ordered Ichigo. And the redhead knew what the man wanted. Suddenly he was grateful that he got in some practice with Ulquiorra because he was sure that if this were his first time he would be terrified. He knelt in front of the man and prayed that everything would be over quickly.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow raised a cigarette to his slightly chapped lips and lit it. He was walking back from Ulquiorra's place to his home because he hadn't taken his car. The night was cool and fresh; but it was pouring down with rain. It had been too long since he had taken an evening stroll, even if he could hardly call it strolling; more like power walking. He used to go for strolls all the time when he was younger. But he grew out of the habit as most of his evenings were spent getting drunk and high.<p>

It had been a while since he had seen Ichigo and he wondered what the redhead was up to.

According to Shinji, Ichigo had been drifting off to some unknown place a lot, and he didn't really like the sound of that. The neighbourhood was rough and Ichigo had spent the last three years away from everyone. Who could he possibly know that he was off with all the time?

He suddenly remembered the conversation that he had overheard at the pub.

Was Ichigo seeing someone? It wasn't impossible. The redhead _was _attractive; it would be easy for him to pick up someone. The thought filled the bluenette with a sense of jealousy. He didn't _want_ Ichigo to be with anyone else. But that was hardly fair; _he_ was the one that suggested they be 'friends'. Honestly, he had only said that because he wasn't ready. When you've been so sure that all you like was pussy all your life and then some crazy hot guy comes along and changes that, it's hard. He didn't know what to expect. He prided himself on being rather expert in the bedroom. But when it came to being with a _guy_ he knew next to nothing. Well he knew the basics; everyone did. But how would he know where to touch to make the sensations almost unbearable? And he didn't want to hurt Ichigo. Fuck. That was the _last _thing he wanted to do.

He had already decided that he was going to try being with a girl one more time. Just to make sure he wasn't _completely _gay_._

'_Impossible, I can't just suddenly find girls repulsive. That's impossible. I must be bi or something. … But at the club there were a lot of hot girls around and none of them seemed to do it for me… aw fuck I still need to __**try**__.. I must be at least a __**little**__ bit straight.'_

Suddenly some shouting was heard from a little way down the street.

"YOU USELESS LITTLE SHIT! DON'T THINK MURA WON'T BE HEARING ABOUT THIS!"

Grimmjow walked faster slightly, wanting to see what was going on. A door to a house not too far from his own was open. Standing in the door way were two men, one completely naked save for a pair of small black shorts and a mask.

The masked man was thrown out of the house to the wet floor with a small cry.

"And THIS IS FOR THE LOUSY BLOWJOB!" the man in the doorway threw a handful of cash and slammed the door shut.

There was sudden silence. Apart from a small sob from the shivering man on the ground. He lay still apart from the slight shaking of his shoulders, and the rain splashed and bounced off his skin.

Grimmjow stared, transfixed, at the figure.

'_He's obviously a whore… but still no one should be treated like that. The bastard.'_

A great sense of pity washed over him as the man began to crawl on the floor gathering wet cash.

_'What am I doing? This is none of my business...'_

The bluenette turned and started to walk away. He was shivering from the wetness seeping into his skin and he couldn't help but think about the whore lying on the ground.

'_If __**I'm **__cold __**he**__ must be freezing…. No Grimmjow don't do this. You always get yourself involved with things that don't concern you…. But I can't just __**leave**__ him. He must be freezing…..IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS.'_

But it's seemed that his body wasn't listening to his head, because he found himself walking back towards the helpless man. He walked up to the whore, his footsteps echoing on the concrete path.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Finally the man turned to look at him.

They both froze…

Time seemed to stand still, and the rain seemed to grow heavier until it was like a constant drum in their ears.

"I-Ichigo," Grimmjow said incredulously, as if not really believing his own eyes.

Ichigo slowly raised one hand to his face, and found his mask was not there. It had fallen off when he had been thrown to the floor. His heartbeat hammered in his chest and he was so sure it would escape him. Even as he shivered violently he did not move; he just stared at Grimmjow with shock and disbelief. He gulped even though his throat was dry. "It's not what it seems," he said quietly, barely audible over the beating of the raindrops on the floor.

Grimmjow didn't reply, because it obviously _was_ as it seemed. And still his brain could not seem to process the information being given to him.

Prostitute.

Ichigo.

Ichigo. Prostitute.

Ichigo's a prostitute.

His brain finally seemed to come to that understanding. It was blaring in his mind like a beacon. His Ichigo was a prostitute. He thought back again to the conversation outside of the pub and suddenly everything sickeningly made sense.

"What the fuck are you DOING?" he suddenly shouted, snapping them both out of their trance. He ran a hand through his wet, stringy hair and paced back and forth. "What the fuck, Ichigo? What is this? Who _are_ you?'

Ichigo got shakily to his feet, his eyes filled with similar anger. "Don't you _dare_ judge me, Grimmjow. Don't you dare! What do you know? You know nothing about me! You don't know what this is like."

"Of course I don't! You don't tell me anything anyway.. why didn't you **tell** me!"

"Oh that's fucking rich… why the fuck would you listen… where were _you _for the last three years of my life when I needed you the most? When I needed to know that there was someone who actually gave a flying fuck about me?"

Grimmjow growled in rage. "What, so now this is my fault? It's my fault that you've become a dirty whore!"

Ichigo visibly blanched. He didn't expect Grimmjow words to cut him that deeply but they did, and he found his rage turning into despair. This was not what he wanted. Of all the people in the world he didn't not want Grimmjow to know.

"I had no CHOICE!" he roared. "You, who has everything, could not _possibly_ know what this feels like. Do you think I enjoy selling my body? It makes me _sick. _But I have- no – fuckin' –choice."

"Everyone has a choice _Ichigo_. You can either choose to spread your legs like a filthy bitch or not to."

Ichigo lashed out and struck Grimmjow in the jaw. The blow would not have been able to make the bluenette stumble if it hadn't been a surprise. As soon as Grimmjow's butt hit the pavement, Ichigo began to run. His bare feet ached as they hit the cold and wet pavement. The rain mingled with his tears making his vision blurry. But before he could get far a pair of strong arms grabbed him around his waist. He tried to escape out of the grip, but only managed to make them both fall to the ground. Grimmjow somehow managed to pin him down and the rain dripped down Grimmjow's face onto Ichigo's cheeks. The bluenette's cold, fury-filled eyes glared down at him in utter frustration.

"Please, Ichigo, explain this to me, because I don't understand!"

There was an erratic sense of desperation in Grimmjow's eyes and voice and it made Ichigo's heart bleed. He chocked back a sob and closed his eyes, tears leaking from the corners.

"I don't have _anyone_, Grimmjow. It's so hard. I try and try but it just keeps on getting worse. I barely have enough money to live and-"

"Fuck wait- this is about money?"

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow off him and scrambled to his feet.

"OF _course_ this is about money you prick! What the fuck did you think it was about? Do you think I just did it for fun? Fucking hell, open you _eyes _Grimmjow. Not everyone lives in the world that you do. Not everyone thinks of money as a small thing. I'm up to my neck in debt from the mental institute and it's not just going to magically go away. And worst of all I'm on my _own_!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT ICHIGO!" Grimmjow grabbed the redhead's face between his hands, forcing their eyes to connect. "You're not fucking alone. Did you really think Shinji or Shūhei would let you resort to this is they had known? Fuck, even Ulquiorra and Nnoi would have helped out. Did you think _I_ would have let you do this? You're _not_ alone. You're just too fucking stubborn to see it."

Ichigo glared back at him, the cold making him shiver fiercely. "I'm not some fucking charity case!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT. You're our friend. We care about you… I care about you."

The fury faded again from Ichigo's eyes. replaced by confusion. Had he really been so dense as not to see that if he ever needed help his friends were right there for him? But Grimmjow was right; it wasn't that he didn't notice. He had thought about asking for help many times but he was stubborn. He didn't want them to think any lower of him, and he wanted to prove that he could live independently. Now he was just in a worse mess than when he started. The tears ran faster down his cheeks and the coldness started to get the better of him. "I… shit." He slumped forward into Grimmjow's arms, unconscious.

The bluenette picked Ichigo up bridal style and started hurrying towards his house, glad that it was only two streets away.

He couldn't help glancing down at Ichigo's face every two seconds. How he wished that this was all some fucked up little dream. As he neared his house he began to slow down. He really hoped Byakuya wasn't in. The raven had a weird rule that he couldn't have people in his room after midnight. It was a stupid rule considering he was technically an adult. He had thought about moving out many times, but after his stepmother passed away he was scared of leaving Byakuya on his own. It didn't seem fair.

He somehow managed to put his key into the door and enter the house fairly quietly. The downstairs lights were off, which probably meant Byakuya had retired to bed. He climbed the staircase slowly, with Ichigo in his arms and sighed with relief when he finally made it to his room.

He laid Ichigo onto the bed and moved to his en suite to run a bath for the redhead. As the bath was running he quickly showered and changed into a black tee and boxers.

He distantly heard stifled moans coming from Byakuya's room and he frowned. Byakuya hadn't taken a bed partner in a long time, not once since Hisana passed away. But he shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to Ichigo. Byakuya was a grown man; he could do what he liked.

He debated only briefly whether he should take Ichigo's shorts. He decided it was best, as they couldn't be very comfortable. He forced himself not to ogle at the boy as he removed the item; it was a very hard task. Ichigo had one fine body. He wasn't very muscular but rather lithe and elegant. Beautiful. Ichigo was beautiful and it made him sick to think of how many other people had run their hands over his body, how many people had _used _him.

He didn't want to think about it any more. Not ever again. He lifted Ichigo and carried him to bathroom, gently lowering him down into the tub. The water was warm but not so hot that it would be uncomfortable for the redhead. He sat next to the bathtub and just stared at the redhead. A few weeks ago he would never have dreamt that Ichigo would be here. With him. It seemed dubious; his feelings about the redhead had done a complete U-turn. Not only did he find himself extremely attracted to the Ichigo, he felt an extreme possessiveness. He slowly leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips. He wouldn't let anyone touch Ichigo again. No one but him. He pulled away and sighed; this was all too much for him. As much as he was starting to like the redhead, Ichigo seemed to have a way of messing his life up.

"G-Grimmjow?"

The bluenette's eyes quickly snapped to Ichigo's face and found the redhead wide awake. To Grimmjow, Ichigo looked so innocent at that particular moment. His red hair was wet and stringy and his eyes were wide in fear, and only Kami knew what else.

"Berry," Grimmjow replied softly, completely at a loss of what to say or do.

Ichigo's next words shocked him. "I couldn't have sex with him." He knew the redhead was talking about the man who had chucked him out, but he didn't really understand what Ichigo meant. "It was my first time with a guy and… I couldn't."

'_Because I kept seeing your face in my mind, and I didn't want it to be anyone else but you._'

"Is that why he threw you out?"

"Yeah… so you saw?"

"Yeah I was there when he started shouting, I saw him chuck you out. I was going to walk away but I decided to help out. I'm fucking glad that I did as well." Ichigo averted his eyes, not really knowing what to say. "I'm not letting you go back to that job Berry. I won't let you-"

"But you don't understand, Mura-"

"No Ichi, I don't want to hear it. You're not doing it ever again, do you hear me?"

Ichigo could only nod, there was a flicker in Grimmjow's eyes and he knew he didn't want to make the bluenette angry. He slowly raised one hand out of the water and lifted it to the bluenette's cheek. He trailed the tips of his fingers down Grimmjow's face and sighed. "Thank you…I...I-"

"Don't worry about it Berry, come on, get out. I don't know about you but I'm knackered and I want to sleep."

Twenty minutes later they found themselves lying on Grimmjow's lush bed. Ichigo had been a bit apprehensive at first about sharing the bed with Grimmjow. But really he was too tired to dwell on it much. However even wrapped under the thick covers he couldn't seem to get warm. And small shivers seemed to constantly course through his body. He turned his back to Grimmjow; not wanting to disturb him. However after ten minute sof constantly shivering he heard an exasperated sigh from behind him, and suddenly he was pulled backwards. Two strong arms wrapped around him pressing his back against Grimmjow's hard chest.

"Sleep berry," the bluenette whispered softly and amazingly Ichigo found himself drifting. The shivers eased and he felt warm. Warmer than he had been in a long time.

* * *

><p>Gin grabbed his clothes from the floor and put them on hastily. He had heard Grimmjow enter the house while he was in the middle of having sex with Byakuya.<p>

His stomach twisted in fear at the thought of Grimmjow ever finding out about him and Byakuya.

Luckily Grimmjow went straight to his room, but even so he had expected Byakuya to stop as soon as he heard Grimmjow enter. But he did not. The raven continued to fuck him until both of them were brought to completion.

He slipped past Grimmjow's room as quietly as possible. He heard the bluenette's breathing from inside the room and a sudden sense of guilt washed over him. He was betraying Grimmjow, he knew that, but even so he knew he wouldn't stop.

He left the house, unnoticed by his best friend.

* * *

><p><em>The façade won't last long,<em>

_Your loved ones will see your secrets laid bare._

_The humiliation will fuel anger,_

_The understanding will catalyse love._

_~GlassSkiin_

* * *

><p>erm so a bit of Gin history and GrimmIchi.

so whats Mura got up his sleave 0.o

Next chapter called Only You and Me

Sayonara mina~


	7. Chapter 7: Only You and Me

**_It's Almost Easy_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kubo-sensei i will give you my signed Avenged Sevenfold CD if you hand Bleach over. I'll even throw in my favourite socks?... No?... :(

**Warning: **Language, lime... KYAA Grimm/ichi *nosebleed*

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed by The wonderful Caribou . and . Cake <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7- Only You and Me<span>

Ichigo shifted in his sleep. The sun was pouring in through the gap in the lush silk curtains, hitting him straight in the face. He groaned uncomfortably as he slowly came to consciousness and opened his sleepy eyes.

He immediately became aware of three things. One, _Grimmjow_ knew about his _other_ life. Two, he was currently sleeping in _Grimmjow's_ bed. Lastly, one of _Grimmjow's_ strong arms was wrapped protectively around him.

His back was pressed firmly against Grimmjow's chest and the Espada's warm breath was fluttering across his skin; raising the fine hairs at the back of his neck.

The situation was so surreal that he faintly wondered if he was still asleep. But he couldn't be, the sensations were too genuine, too real. Like the rising and falling of Grimmjow's chest against his back, the touch of the smooth silk blankets, and the _heat_. He was so warm that he was sure his whole body was flushed pink. But how was it possible? How in Kami's name did he end up in _Grimmjow's _bed? He knew he had a bath last night, so he was beyond relieved that Grimmjow had the foresight to put him in some loose pyjama pants, the reason being just the two words Grimmjow and bed were causing a stirring in his nether region .

Ichigo's body stiffened even though he was trying to pretend that he was still sleeping. The bluenette, however, wasn't fooled. Grimmjow had been awake for the last hour listening to Ichigo's steady breathing; he knew the exact moment that the redhead had woken up, but he didn't say anything. He liked their position too much and he didn't know how Ichigo would react if he knew he was awake. So they stayed in their comfortable silence until Ichigo grew suspicious.

"Grimm... are you awake?" the redhead asked quietly. Mainly because his voice was still hoarse from all the shouting he had done the night before.

"Yeah," Grimmjow breathed, causing Ichigo to shiver slightly.

Ichigo gulped but it didn't really help, as his throat was so dry. "I…erm… What are you doing Grimmjow?" Grimmjow lay still, a frown creasing the skin between his perfect blue eyebrows. Ichigo felt his throat constricting, he wanted so much to believe that Grimmjow cared, that he wanted him, but how was that possible? "I... I don't understand what you want anymore. What is this? Do you think this is just a bit of fun? You know my feelings for you."

Grimmjow didn't make a sound. He was still unsure himself what he really felt, but he knew one thing for certain.

"I want you."

Ichigo let out a choked sob, shaking his head.

'_No… not __**now**__!'_

The redhead turned around so that he came face to face with Grimmjow. His eyes clouded up with misery.

_'This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Muramasa is going to kill me when he finds out about last night. I don't want Grimmjow involved in this!'_

"Why _now._.. after everything, even though you know about what I've been doing?"

Grimmjow's eyes filled with anger as he thought about Ichigo selling himself. He refused to let it happened again. No matter _what_.

"You're _mine_, Ichigo. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again!" he said furiously.

The redhead was completely taken aback. He didn't understand what had made Grimmjow become so protective of him all of a sudden. It was like he had completely changed in just one night. He didn't know that it had simply been the sight of him shaking and broken for Grimmjow to realise just how much he cared. And the bluenette never wanted to see anyone hurt him again. But in the end, it was all irrelevant, because he knew there would be repercussions for his actions. He knew Muramasa wasn't the type of person to take things lying down. Muramasa would come for him and hurt him. If Grimmjow got in the way…

He didn't realise he was shaking his head slowly from side to side. "I… this cant work anymore Grimm. I have to go back to Muramasa. I have to try explain-"

"Who the fuck is Muramasa?" Grimmjow growled. He didn't understand why Ichigo was reacting so negatively to his words. Wasn't this what Ichigo wanted?

"He's the person that I work for…"

Confusion passed over Grimmjow's face before the redhead's words finally dawned on him. The fury he felt was immeasurable. He had just told the redhead that he was _his_, and Ichigo was saying he had to go back to the _pimp _who was selling his body like a piece of meat.

He growled animalisticly before flipping on top of Ichigo. He pinned the redhead's wrists above his head with one hand, and raised himself off the bed with the other.

"What's _wrong_ with you, Berry? Did you not hear what I just said!" he hissed dangerously, as he stared down at the redhead with his immense rage. He lowered his head until it was barely an inch above Ichigo's and said in words so full of conviction that it made Ichigo's insides tingle.

"You're _mine_."

Their lips connected, and Grimmjow kissed the redhead so hard he was sure that their lips would merge together. Ichigo barely had a chance to catch his breath when the bluenette's tongue penetrated him, sucking what little air he had left straight out of him. Grimmjow growled loudly; the possessiveness and pure dominance of the bluenette was making Ichigo dizzy. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't want it to; he didn't want it to end. He wanted the moment to last. All he could do was mewl with pleasure. Because at that moment all the pain, hurt and anger he had been through over the past three years all blew away to nothing.

But Grimmjow pulled away, breathing hard, and Ichigo sucked the much needed air into himself, panting like he had run miles in mere seconds. Grimmjow stared down at the flushed face; Ichigo's eyes were hazy and his lips pleasantly swollen.

The bluenette's expression softened, he had never expected to feel this way in a gazillion years. Call it cheesy, but it felt right. Being with Ichigo felt so right. He dipped his head down again to steal another kiss, but this one was chaste and hesitant. If even possible it made Ichigos' heart swell further. He wanted to believe that the bluenette would protect him, and at that moment he did.

Grimmjow suddenly sat up, pulling Ichigo along with him. He crossed his legs on the soft bed and hauled the redhead's bum into the dip between his crossed legs. They simply stared at each other, and Grimmjow took in every detail of Ichigo's face. He noticed that the redhead had many light freckles littering his nose and upper cheeks; they were the cutest things he had ever seen. But what intrigued him the most was how the redhead's eyes seemed to flicker different shades of brown and gold, tinged with orange in the morning light.

He didn't know how anyone could see Ichigo other than beautiful.

"You're beautiful, Berry," he said softly, and Ichigo blushed hard before punching the bluenette lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut the hell up, you make me sound like a girl!"

"Well, you sure blush like one."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, only to feel Grimmjow's slick tongue invade his mouth again. He groaned deeply as the bluenette explored and tasted him. Grimmjow continued to growl deeply, making Ichigo shiver. The bluenette's hand slipped up Ichigo's bare torso causing the redhead to gasp, only giving the bluenette better access to his mouth.

Grimmjow frowned in concentration. He had never been with a man before, and he hated feeling inexperienced. But he supposed the male body worked the same as a female's... aside from the obvious. He brushed his hands across one of Ichigo's caramel nipples, smirking with satisfaction when Ichigo let out a long, throaty moan.

He broke their lips apart and trailed open mouthed kisses down redhead's smooth, tanned neck. He could hear Ichigo's desperate pants close to his ear, causing his whole body to quiver with excitement.

He suddenly bit down on Ichigo's neck, causing the redhead to hiss in shock. The blunette then sucked on the sore skin causing a dark red mark to form and making Ichigo go wild.

"Mine," Grimmjow whispered, before trailing hard kisses down Ichigo's firm chest to a suck on a hard, creamy nipple.

"Ahh!.." Ichigo arched into Grimmjow, throwing his head back. His chest heaved, desperately trying to get oxygen into his system. It felt so good. Grimmjow's mouth was so hot and rough. He loved it. He was so agonizingly hard and he was desperate for some contact.

He pressed his groin into Grimmjow's hard stomach and cried out desperately. He rolled his hips harder into Grimmjow's stomach, eyes screwed shut as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Grimmjow just sat back and watched Ichigo get off on him, his eyes ablaze with lust. Ichigo was so fucking sexy his mind was _blown_. Ichigo mewled and whimpered urgently. He knew the redhead was close and the look on the freckled face before him was probably enough to make him come. But he pushed them both down onto the bed, so that he was lying between the redhead's parted legs. Ichigo was still thrusting his hips up to get some more friction between his hard length and Grimmjow's body.

"Fuck… Berry," Grimmjow moaned huskily.

The bluenette literally thought he would lose his mind if Ichigo got any sexier. He suddenly ground his groin hard against Ichigo's and they both cried out loudly.

"AHH.. ngh. Grimmmmmm."

Ichigo pushed up harder and Grimmjow met him with a thrust downwards. Grimmjow was surprised at all the guttural groans and grunts that were escaping him, but it felt so good. He couldn't even remember anything feeling so good. Then he imagined how amazing it would feel to be buried deep inside the redhead.

"F-Fuck Ichi… _fuck_."

"Grimm!" Ichigo thrust upwards one more time before crying out Grimmjow's name as he climaxed. The look on the redhead's face was more than enough to send the bluenette over the edge. He came with a feral growl before collapsing to the side of the redhead. He rolled onto his back and thye both stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch their breath.

"Mine."

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning and Gin was a day late to pay a visit to Llargo Yammy. To be honest, he thought the man was a complete idiot.<p>

If you wanted to survive in Karakura town as a drug dealer, there was just _one_ rule that you needed to follow. **Don't** piss Aizen off, and Yammy pissed Aizen off. The fool thought it would be a good idea to rip Aizen's customers off by adding white powder to the merchandise. The fool. He had just added more of a workload onto Gin's shoulders and when Gin was angry, he was vicious. Granted Yammy was fairly new to the scene, but after the lesson he was about to learn, he wouldn't mess with Aizen again.

Gin walked up to the apartment building where Yammy lived. It was a rough part of the town, but that didn't bother the silver-haired man. Everyone who was anyone knew who he was, and knew not to mess with him… well apart from his friends, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. He dreaded to think what his friends would think of him if they found out what a cold-hearted bastard he really was.

He knocked loudly on Yammy's door and waited patiently. The door opened and nearly eight feet of Yammy loomed down at him.

"Ah Gin, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Yammy sneered.

Gin just fake smiled and stepped past Yammy into the cluttered apartment.

"Shut the door Yammy-kun we need to talk business."

"Well hurry the fuck up. I was busy sleeping."

Gin turned to the giant of a man and his smile grew. "It seems you need to learn some manners Yammy-kun. You must know why I'm here. Did you think you would get away with messing up the drugs?"

"Shut the fuck up." Yammy stepped forward menacingly. "… Don't mess with me Gin or you'll regret it."

Gin just chuckled with amusement, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of black leather gloves. "It definitely seems you haven't been trained yet Yammy-kun..." the silver-haired man slipped the leather gloves on, not wanting to dirty his hands. "... It will be my pleasure to teach you."

Yammy lunged at Gin, but Gin easily dodged the flying fist, causing the huge man to stumble forwards. Gin's smile grew even further as he pulled out a pair of knuckle-dusters from the same pocket. He slid them on and waited for the unintelligent man to lunge at him again. When Yammy did, he ducked low and thrust a powerful punch into the man's gut, followed by an uppercut to the jaw.

Yammy's head snapped back and he crumpled to the floor like a ton of bricks. Gin frowned, slightly hoping he didn't overdo it. He wanted to at least have a bit of fun, not knock the brute out straight away. A smile reappeared on his face as Yammy started to pull himself up off the floor. He knew he was just taking out all his anger and frustration on the fool, but he didn't care one bit.

'_This should be fun.'_

He smirked as he brought his fist up and lashed out again.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Ichigo showered before heading down the stairs to get some breakfast.<p>

Things were a little awkward as Grimmjow, who had never been with a guy before, was unsure how to act.

As they walked into the kitchen they found Byakuya at the stove preparing what smelled like omelettes.

"Grimmjow," the raven growled, his back facing his adopted son. "What did I tell you about taking women to your room? If you end up getting someone pregnant I swear to Kami I'll –" Byakuya's words stopped dead as he turned around and saw someone who was most definitely _not _a woman.

"Er actually he's not a woman," Grimmjow mumbled.

"I noticed," Byakuya said, completely flabbergasted. He never would have thought Grimmjow was into men. Let alone this _particular_ man. "I don't understand," he said simply. Because he couldn't get it into his mind how Grimmjow appeared to be in a romantic relationship with someone he apparently hated. Or apparently didn't.

"Erm. H-hello Byakuya-s-san… well r-really… What h-happened is… w-well basically," Ichigo stuttered, at a complete loss as to what to say.

"Ichi is my boyfriend now," Grimmjow stated simply.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, before going back to his usual calm expression. "Well I won't say that this isn't a surprise, but if it's what you want then that's fine by me." The raven turned to Ichigo whom had gone bright red at Grimmjow's words. "It's good to see you well again Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes watered slightly, his own family barely spoke to him and yet Byakuya already seemed to have forgiven him. "Thank you," he said, smiling.

"I'm fucking starving. Are you going to share that?" Grimmjow said plonking down on the dining table and clutching his stomach.

"Mind your language," Byakuya growled.

Breakfast went pleasantly and Ichigo found himself becoming more and more comfortable.

"So how come you have different surnames?" Ichigo asked when they were talking about how Byakuya and his wife Hisana had come to adopt Grimmjow and Nel.

"Well when we adopted them Grimmjow was thirteen and Nel was eleven; they already knew their surnames as Jeagerjaques so we thought it would be too much hassle to change the names on their birth certificates. Besides, Grimmjow Kuchiki doesn't have the same ring to it."

"I think it sounds quite nice," Ichigo said. Distantly again he wondered where he had heard the name Kuchiki from, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. It had completely slipped his mind.

"Hey Ichi, wanna go for a swim in the pool"

"You have a pool?"

"Haha, yeah, you can borrow some of my swimming trunks."

The weather was hot and very sunny. Byakuya was sunbathing on the posh-looking patio, while Grimmjow and Ichigo raced up and down the huge swimming pool. After they had worn themselves out, they went and sat down in the shallow end.

"I didn't expect Byakuya to be so accepting of us," Ichigo said quietly.

"If I'm honest I didn't really know how he would react."

"Hmm… So about err… that time, have we put it in the past now?"

Grimmjow frowned as if in deep thought. "Ichi… if I'm entirely honest with you.. I think a part of me will always hate you. You did royally fuck Nel up… But I'm mostly over it. I mean I wouldn't be with you if I wasn't"

Ichigo digested what the bluenette said before nodding his head. "Okay. I guess I can deal with that."

Their hands entwined under the water and they sat in comfortable silence. Ichigo suddenly signed deeply.

"What are you thinking about?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh... It's nothing."

Grimmjow frowned. "Tell me."

"Well… I guess I'm still worried about… Muramasa."

The bluenette sighed and pulled Ichigo against his chest, tucking the redhead's head under his chin. "Don't worry about this prick. These muscles aren't just for show you know." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "If this Muramasa comes anywhere near you I swear I'll mess his face up so bad he'll never get laid again."

Ichigo stifled a laugh. He thought it was cute how Grimmjow was acting all badass over him.

"Sooo Ichi… you said you haven't slept with a guy before?"

Ichigo lifted his head to look at Grimmjow's face. It _was_ a pretty random question. "Yeah..."

"But you also sounded like you've been doing prostitution for a while..."

Ichigo finally understood. " Oh yeah... er… I only slept with women before."

"So... you're bi?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm gay."

"Oh…"

Grimmjow sounded completely confused. "Look it was just a job Grimm, how can I work if I can't even get it up? I don't have to fancy them to get a hard on. It's pretty difficult _not _to get a hard when someone's sucking your dick."

Grimmjow burst out laughing at how crude Ichigo sounded and pulled himself out of the pool. "Come on, let's go dry off."

They made their way back upstairs to Grimmjow's room, sneaking around Byakuya, who was fast asleep. They had every intention of getting dry. Only they found themselves making out furiously on the bed. Grimmjow's hands were all over Ichigo, and they were both desperately hard for each other again.

Ichigo thrust his hand into the waistband of Grimmjow's swimming trunks and grabbed the bluenette's hard length.

"Ahh," Grimmjow moaned, thrusting his hips up into Ichigo's hand. He sucked on the redhead's neck leaving a dot-to-dot map of red hickeys. "Mmm... Berry, you're so hot."

Ichigo moaned and pulled Grimmjow's cock out of his trunks. The redhead looked down and gasped at how big the bluenette was.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Like what you see?"

Ichigo just nodded and began stroking the length up and down with a firm grip. The smile faded from Grimmjow's face as he gritted his teeth together in ecstasy. "Ah. Fuck... faster Ichi." he panted. "MMM yeah…. Fuck."

Both boys jumped out of their skins as Grimmjow's bedroom door flew open.

"GRIMMMYYY-CHAAAAN….." Nel stood at the door, presents in both hands, with a look of complete and utter horror. She stared at Ichigo's hand, to Grimmjow's face, then to Ichigo's face. Her eyes grew wider and wider.

She dropped the presents and flew out of the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Grimmjow cried out, stuffing his still swollen length back into his trunks and jumping off the bed. Ichigo stayed sitting, completely and utterly gobsmacked.

"Get the fuck up Ichi, we need to find her!"

Ichigo finally regained his senses and flew off the bed grabbing a pair of Grimmjow's flip-flops.

"Where would she have gone?" Ichigo asked as they ran out of the house.

"Probably Hal's, she only lives a couple of block away."

They began running in the direction of Hal's house. Grimmjow was still in a state of shock. That was definitely _not_ the way he wanted Nel to find out about him and Ichigo.

'_What the hell is she doing back so early anyway? She's meant to be on holiday with her friends for another week!'_

They arrived at Hal's only to find that the blonde had no clue where Nel was. The only other place he could think of was Ulquiorra's. When they got to Ulquiorra's house they were completely out of breath.

It was Starrk who opened the door. "Hey, what's up?" he drawled, looking at the panting pair.

"Have you seen Nel?" Grimmjow asked desperately, clutching his side.

"No she hasn't stopped by here… Do you need help finding her?"

"No it's alright... I guess she'll turn up eventually," Grimmjow said, sounding totally depressed.

They began walking back to Grimmjow's house; the bluenette didn't say one word to Ichigo. And the redhead didn't really know what to say. He knew it was his fault and he truly hoped Nel was okay.

When they got back to the house, they heard a pleasant whistling coming from the kitchen. It definitely didn't sound like Byakuya. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Grimmy...Ichi," Nel said happily as they both walked into the kitchen. She tried to look nonchalant but she couldn't hide the blush on her face.

The two boys just stood there open mouthed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Nel huffed.

"W-what… I… I thought you were upset!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Pch. What would I be upset about?"

"Well Ichigo for one!"

"Oh come on. I'm over that.

"Then why did you run away?"

"Are you stupid Grimm? I walked into my _straight _brother's room to find his dick out getting a hand job! From a guy no less! What did you expect me to do? Jeez. I think I'm scarred for life. I'm trying desperately to erase the image from my mind so let's talk about something else, ne?"

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo's jaws hit the floor.

They were expecting many things, but they weren't expecting _that._

* * *

><p><em>If I give you my word that I'd never leave you,<em>

_If I give you my heart, so your one becomes two,_

_Even if I only reveal what I want you to see,_

_Will you still say 'you're mine' and forever keep loving me?_

_GlassSkiin~_

* * *

><p>okay.. so some lime there... IN COME NEL.. gotta love her.<p>

sorry for the shot chappie

The next chapter is called Before the Storm 

woah over 70 reviews... THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8: Before The Storm

_**It's Almost Easy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed by Caribou . and . Cake<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Okay Kubo-sensei you drive a hard bargin, how about this. My signed Aveneged Sevenfold Cd, my favourite pair of socks and... MY Sister. not even joking and she make a wicked omellete... i'm not asking for much (just the soul ownwership of Bleach) ... no?... okay :(

**Warning: **Strong language thanks to all our boys potty mouths. and Grimm/ichi smut

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Before the Storm<span>

It was the most surreal experience.

Ichigo never in a million years would have thought that he would be sitting down having dinner with Grimmjow and Nel ever again. It was all _too_ surreal, and yet there he was. A happy sort of bubble filled his chest; he couldn't keep the smile off his face even if he tried.

"Sooooo, Grimmjow and Ichi sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Nel stood up and turn around. Then wrapped her own arms around herself making kissing noises, so it looked like she was making out with someone.

"Oh, real mature Nel. You really act like a sixteen year old," Grimmjow sneered, throwing a half eaten potato at her.

"Shut up! I'm not the one getting down and dirty every two minutes like a horny fifteen year old!" Nel mocked, dumping the dishes in the sink. "But, okay, I'm happy for you guys, really. I never thought you two would be cool with each other again."

Grimmjow smiled almost sheepishly. "Yeah, me neither I guess."

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. A smile was on his face, but he couldn't help but notice the faint scar on Nel's face. A rush of guilt flooded his thoughts; however Nel seemed to wear it with confidence. And in an absurd sort of way it even kind of suited her.

" 'nyways, are we going Ulquiorra's? I haven't seen they guys in aaages," Nel said.

"Yeah we were just about to head over to there. We still need to do our art project by Tuesday. which gives us only tonight and tomorrow. Not good," Grimmjow grumbled.

"What the hell are you complaining about, isn't Ulquiorra in your group?"

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we're sorted really."

"I didn't know Ul was that good," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow smirked. "He works like a Trojan. Plus he's the best fucking artist I know."

"Shinji won't be happy with the competition."

"Hah, what competition?"

…

Everyone was in Ulquiorra's basement.

Gin, Nnoitra and Starrk were playing Call of Duty on the huge HD TV, while Hal sat around reading a magazine.

Ulquiorra, Shinji and Shūhei worked on a huge canvas that was propped against the wall.

Shinji was the first to notice the trio enter the room. But the smile that was usually present on his face was amiss. The blonde stormed over with a scowled on his face. "And where the fuck have you been?" he said to Ichigo.

"Err, sorry I kinda forgot to call. I was at the flat day before last," Ichigo said guiltily. He knew Shinji had probably tried to get into contact with him over the past few days, however his mobile had long died out of battery, and he left his charger back at the flat.

"We were worried SICK you moron-"

"Oi. lay off blond, he's been having a rough time," Grimmjow said.

This only seemed to wind Shinji up more. "And since when have YOU given a flying fuck what's happening to Ichigo? You've been nothing but a prick from day one!"

Nnoitra appeared behind Shinji also looking pissed off. "Oi Shin, just because you're pissed at me doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else."

The look on Shinji's face almost made Ichigo step back. The blond slowly turned to face Nnoitra his expression angry enough to make even Nnoitra flinch. "And since when have I been pissed at you, Nnoitra! To be fucking pissed at you means I have to give a fuck about you, WHICH I DON'T," the blonde yelled before flying out of the room and slamming the door loudly behind him.

Nnoitra stood there with a look that was hard to decipher. Anger was there, but also undoubtedly a trace of guilt. He took a hesitant step forward, as if wondering if he should follow Shinji. But he just turned back and grabbed the game controller that he was using. The room was silent for a while until Grimmjow spoke. "Okay I haven't seen you guys for a day and you're falling apart. What the fuck did I miss?"

"Fuck off," Nnoitra growled.

Nel who had been standing quietly throughout the whole ordeal thought it was about time to make her presence know. "Well this is a nice welcome," she said.

All the faces in the room turned to look at her. "Shit I didn't even notice you there," Nnoitra said, a smile appearing on his face despite his anger. "Come here you brat." Nel strolled over to the raven and they did their little handshake that went sort of like: fist, bang, blast, and bomb.

"Get your ass over here girl!" Hal yelled and Nel all but flew into her arms. "So how was your hol? Nice tan by the way."

"It was great, I had a lot of fun."

Gin scowled. "I hope that fun did not involve boys, young lady."

"Don't young lady me, Pervy-senpai! I'm only two years younger than you, and it's my birthday soon."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"It's not my fault that your smile is so creepy, change it then!"

Starrk sighed as he took out Nnoitra and Gin with a well-thrown grenade in the game they were playing. "Nel you've been back for five minutes and you're making my brain want to explode. Be quiet... I beg of you," he said drowsily.

Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Shūhei worked on their art piece while the others chatted. Nobody asked what happened between Nnoitra and Shinji. Mainly because they got into fights all the time.

Four hours later their art piece was nearly done and they decided to take a break.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were snuggled up together on one of the beanies in the corner of the room.

"What do you think happened with Shinji?" Ichigo asked. He had to hold back a purr, as Grimmjow was very expertly massaging is skull. "I've never seen him like that before."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, they love to get into fights. Sometimes I think Nnoitra does it on purpose. Make up sex and all that."

"Haha, sounds like something he would do."

"That's it!" Nnoitra suddenly yelled from the other side of the room. "Since when were you gay, Blue? And since when the fuck were you two going out?"

It had been nagging him ever since Ichigo and Grimmjow had entered the room. It was obvious to see something had changed between them, but he couldn't be sure of it. Now that they were so obviously showing each other affection he was completely perplexed. Grimmjow was straight, or as far as he knew Grimmjow was straight. The bluenette had only ever been with girls and yet, there Grimmjow was getting cosy with the guy he could hardly stand.

It didn't make sense.

"Lay off," Grimmjow growle while Ichigo fought to hold the blush off his face. "Come Ichi, let's go upstairs."

"Don't make too much noise." Nnoitra smirked. Ichigo lost the battle, and his cheeks flushed a pink that Grimmjow could not help but find damn cute.

Once they were upstairs in one of the many guest rooms, Grimmjow pressed Ichigo's back against the closed door. "You're too fucking cute for your own good," the bluenette whispered as he began trailing kisses down Ichigo's neck.

"H-how many times have I told you not to make me sound like a girl-." His protest were quickly replaced by a very girly moan.

"You were saying?" Grimmjow mocked.

"Fuck you."

"Well fuck you too." Grimmjow smirked

"Is that an invitation?" Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow was about to jokingly decline, until he saw the look on the redhead's face. Ichigo was serious.

"Oh eh, I- I don't think we're ready. I mean... it's-"

Ichigo kissed the stuttering bluenette, his heart almost bursting at how sweet Grimmjow was when he wasn't being all cocky. He knew it must be hard for the bluenette. Especially as he had only just come to terms with his sexuality. "Don't worry about it, silly. When you're ready."

Grimmjow smiled, a little embarrassed, and kissed Ichigo back. The redhead just sighed contently. It was almost too good to be true. He never thought he would be with someone so perfect.

Grimmjow dragged the redhead over to the huge canopy bed. They both dropped onto the soft mattress and Grimmjow pulled the transparent silky, dark-purple curtains around the bed. It was like they were cocooned in their own little world. The bluenette lay down between Ichigo's parted legs and raised himself above the nervous looking redhead with one hand. He used his other hand to brush Ichigo's soft tresses from his freckled face.

Ichigo stared up at his blue-haired Adonis with a mixture and happiness and disbelief. Grimmjow was looking at him so adoringly that it made his heart pound so loudly he was sure it could be heard. He nuzzled into Grimmjow's hand that was slowly stroking his face then turned his head and kissed Grimmjow's palm, not once breaking their eye contact. He placed soft kisses on each of the bluenette's fingertips. Then he licked Grimmjow's index finger from the base to the tip, before sucking the appendage into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

Grimmjow felt his member swell shockingly fast and groaned shamelessly. He frowned at the sight before him, Ichigo was still sucking on his finger and Kami he wanted it to be another part of his body. Was Ichigo really trying to steal all pf the breath that he had? Because he literally couldn't breathe at all. The redhead looked so damn sexy he wanted to ravish his redhead so good and thoroughly. He swooped down and placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips. There wasn't even a need for words; the kiss was enough to portray each other's feelings. Especially as neither could really understand what their feelings were.

Their tongues entwined in a sensual battle. Neither really fighting for dominance, as they both knew Grimmjow would win. They just wanted to feel each other. It was something they would never get tired of, tasting each other and just _being_ together.

Ichigo moaned as the bluenette finally took control and plundered his mouth, nipping and sucking. The redhead thought he would drown in the kisses.

The bluenette pulled away, both of them gasping for breath. "You don't know what you fucking do to me, Berry," he mumbled against the redhead's neck as he placed open-mouthed kisses there. His hand ran up Ichigo shirt and the redhead shivered at the enticing touches.

Grimmjow suddenly froze.

He pulled Ichigo's shirt off and stared down at the torso before him.

_'How the fuck didn't I notice this before?'_

Ichigo's chest was littered with thin long scars. He looked up into his redhead's eyes in silent question, but Ichigo couldn't meet his gaze.

"How did this happen?" Grimmjow asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. He shuddered to think what kind of condition Ichigo had to be in to receive such scars. "Ichi…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ichigo said, leaning up to kiss Grimmjow again. But the bluenette turned his head away. This didn't stop the redhead and he began to kiss down Grimmjow's neck.

"Fucking stop, Ichi! Fuck," Grimmjow said. pushing the redhead back down onto the bed. "Why won't you fucking tell me? What happened to you?"

Ichigo's eyes clouded over. "I… fuck. It happened at the institute…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Years Ago<strong>_

_Unohana ran through the institute compound at a frantic pace. Something was wrong with Ichigo and she had a feeling it was bad. The person in the room next to the Kurosaki had reported strange noises, like screaming, coming from Ichigo's room._

_Uncharacteristically she cursed out loud as she navigated her way through the compound. She had never been so frustrated with how big the place was._

_Finally she arrived at Ichigo's room with a guard behind her. She heard a faint eerie howling coming from inside the room._

_"Quickly, open the door," she ordered. The guard punched in the seven number pin and the door clicked open._

_Unohana could never have been prepared for what she saw. Ichigo sat propped against the back wall only wearing the bright orange uniform pants. His chest and arms were covered with blood and deep looking gashes. "Ichigo!" She ran over to him in shock. "Get the medics!" she yelled over her shoulder to the guard. The long-haired woman knelt down beside Ichigo and tried to touch his shoulder._

_Ichigo slapped her hand away. "Stay the fuck away from me!" he yelled so loudly that she actually stepped back. The psychiatrist looked deep into the redhead's eyes, trying to find some trace of insanity. But Hichigo wasn't there. The redhead was completely himself._

_"Ichigo, what happened?" She said softly._

_The redhead just laughed and it sounded so jarringly like Hichigo that for a second she was actually afraid. Afraid Ichigo had actually lost it. "What happened to me? What the fuck happened to me? You tell __**me **__Unohana. What the fuck happened to me! Because I don't even fucking know who I __**am**__ anymore!" the frenetic-looking redhead pulled himself to his feet. He didn't even seem to notice the trickles of blood rolling down his torso. "Why am I here Unohana! What's the fucking point huh! I am no one. I __**have**__ no one!"_

_Angry tears welled up in his eyes and he dug his fingers into the cuts he had inflicted on himself._

_"Ichigo, stop. This isn't going to make it better. I understand, I understand, just stop, please," Unohana begged. She had never gotten so worked up over a patient, but over the weeks she had grown fond of Ichigo. She hated to see him looking so tortured._

_"NO, YOU __**DON'T**__ UNDERSTAND! Is this how __**he**__ felt?" Ichigo dug his nails deeper into his wounds. " Is this how he felt when I cut him? I nearly killed him! MY OWN FATHER. Tell me, have you nearly killed someone you loved, have you hurt an innocent person before? I HAVE! And I don't even fucking remember it. I wake up every morning and I think: what if my father had actually died? I think to myself:  
>how is Nel living now? I think about how Grimmjow must hate me. And the shame I feel and the utter self-loathing is too much to bear. Who the fuck am I? Mere months ago I had happy family, I had friends and ones I loved and now I have nothing! So you tell me Unohana, what's the fucking point of me? Because Kami help me but I'm fucking struggling to find an answer."<em>

_"Ichigo ,we can talk about this. It wasn't your fault. You know it wasn't your fault. You had no control over yourself," Unohana cried._

_"Who held the knife Unohana?"_

_"Please-"_

_"Just fucking __**say**__ it. __**I**__ did. It was me. No one but me." The tears were now pouring down his face uncontrollably. "A-and now I don't even think I can look my family in the eye again. I'm so fucking alone." Ichigo began hyperventilating. His breaths becoming short and laboured. "No one. I have- no one. I don't- deserve anyone. Fuck. __**FUCK! **__I hate this... I fucking hate this. FUCK!"_

_Ichigo turned around and slammed his fist into the wall, again and again until patches of blood smeared onto the pale grey walls. "Ichigo, stop! Stop at once!"_

_The redhead's fist stopped half a centimetre away from the wall. Ichigo's whole body was frozen; Unohana could almost feel the aura around the redhead change._

_"I- Ichigo?"_

_A dark chuckle left the redheads throat and he turned around. He looked down at his body, almost in wonder. Then he looked up. As soon as Unohana saw those cold, almost glowing eyes she ran for the exit._

_Hichigo grabbed her arm before she could leave and slammed the room's door shut._

_"Let go of me Hichigo," Unohana said, in a voice that was far more controlled than how she felt._

_But Hichigo just smiled, almost serenely. He wasn't acting like himself. Usually this would be about the time he was threatening to take her life. The fact that he was silent scared Unohana more than ever before. "And why would I do that woman?" he asked with a smile._

_"Y-you won't hurt me. I've figured you out, Hichigo. You only hurt people who hurt Ichigo."_

_Hichigo's mood quickly changed. His eyes seemed to visibly darken, and his hand around Unohana's wrist tightened. "What makes you think I give a fuck about that pussy? You know nothing!"_

_"Don't lie to yourself, Hichigo!" she snapped, and regretted it almost instantly afterwards. She knew how dangerous Hichigo was, but she couldn't help herself. If Hichigo could finally accept that he cared, then they could progress. They could start finding a way to move on. Even though Ichigo was in such a fragile state of mind. "You care about Ichigo, admit it. That's why you won't hurt me. Because all I am doing is trying to help him, to help you."_

_The grip on her wrist slackened slightly, but Hichigo's cold eyes never left hers. And then he laughed. His shrill heartless laugh that made her shiver. "Even if you are right woman, isn't that reason enough for me to kill you? Look at me." He stepped back and held up his arms so that Unohana could see the mess that his body was in._

_And then she understood._

_"__**You **__are meant to protect him, isn't that your job? You're meant to make him better not fucking worse. You useless shit. Fucking look at me! How the fuck did this happen? ANSWER ME!"_

_"I-I don't know." Unohana was visibly shaking and she thanked Kami when the medics finally rushed into the room. A brave medic quickly dashed towards Hichigo and injected him with a tranquilizer. Hichigo immediately staggered and his eyes became less focused._

_"If this happens again __**woman**__. I swear I will kill you," were his last words before he slumped to the ground._

_Unohana watched as they carried Ichigo to the infirmary, he would need stitches and a lot of rest. The redhead had lost so much blood. She took a step towards the door to follow them and her knees wobbled. The raven-haired woman had never been so scared in her life. Every time she had encountered Hichigo he had been strapped down and unable to touch her. But this time she had felt his cold hand on her wrist and she felt the strength in him, and she saw the tortured pain in his eyes. It was terrifying._

_She had never felt so attached to a patient before, and she knew it was unprofessional, but she wanted to help Ichigo. She would do anything in her power to enable him to walk the streets again as a free man._

_She knew right then that she had made the right decision by telling his family to give him time and space. When Isshin and Byakuya had first come to visit Ichigo the next day Hichigo had emerged. And he seemed more enraged than ever; it had also lasted the longest, almost a whole day. She knew it was because of the guilt that Ichigo was feeling and she knew that it wouldn't help Ichigo to see Isshin on a regular basis._

_It was a tough decision to make but the less contact Ichigo had with the people he had unwillingly hurt, the quicker he could forgive himself. And that was worth it._

The Next Day

_Ichigo groggily opened his eyes. He immediately knew he was in the infirmary when his eyes were blinded with white, and the smell of disinfectant invaded his nostrils._

_Flashes of what had happened came back to him. He remembered the self-loathing, the long nail that he had unscrewed from his bedpost. And the pain he felt as he dragged the sharp nail deep into his skin. He knew if he had not been interrupted he would have dragged the nail across his wrists and blissfully faded away._

'Coward, I'm such a fucking coward.'

_If possible, Ichigo felt even worse than before. He tried so hard to deal with the guilt but it just got the better of him. Every waking moment was like hell. He wanted to hold his sisters in his arms again, but he couldn't even trust himself to do that. He knew if he tried hard enough he could get better, but he tried to take the cowardly way out. To just fade away, for nothing to matter ever again. It sickened him to think about it._

'Shit, what the fuck was I thinking?'

_He was quickly pulled out of his reverie as the ward door opened. Unohana walked in quietly and sat in the chair beside his bed. She had bags under her eyes and looked less in control than she usually did. Ichigo tried to sit up until he realised that his wrists and upper arms were cuffed down to the bed._

_"It's for your own protection Ichigo. You had a rather bad trip yesterday," Unohana said, when she noticed Ichigo staring at the cuffs._

_Ichigo didn't reply, he just lay back down and stared blankly at the ceiling. He remembered shouting at Unohana and the harsh words he had said. He felt guilty; she was just trying to help him. But he refused to take what he said back, because it was true. She had no idea what he was going through and she never would._

_"Look Ichigo, what happened yesterday can't happen again. If you continue to act like this you won't ever be leaving here. You're acting like you want to stay here forever, like you don't want to get better so that you can see your family again."_

_Ichigo glared at her. "What are you talking about? Of course I want to get better. I'm trying, fuck I'm really trying!"_

_"No you're not, Ichigo," Unohana snapped. "You're not trying at all. You lost so much blood yesterday you nearly __**died**__. Do you think that is going to solve anything? All it is going to do is bring your family more pain. Buck up Ichigo and get with the program. The sooner you stop wallowing in self-pity and guilt the sooner we can move on!"_

_Begrudgingly Ichigo actually agreed with Unohana, because that's what this was, wasn't it? Self-pity. He was stronger than this. He knew he was. So why was he making everything that much harder?_

_"It- I won't do it again. I'm… sorry," the redhead said sincerely._

_"Good Ichigo, because I want to help you, but I can't do that if you won't help yourself."_

_Over the next few days Ichigo stayed in the infirmary to recover from his wounds. Little did he know that the person that he wanted and yet didn't want to see the most was in the same compound that he was._

_Unohana looked at the broken man in front of her. Kurosaki Isshin loved Ichigo and she knew that what she was asking him to do would hurt him deeply. But she feared that Ichigo would never recover from his self-guilt if he continued to see Isshin's scarred face._

_"You have to understand Kurosaki–san, more than anything Ichigo feels like he doesn't deserve to be happy after what happened," she said._

_"But it wasn't his fault!" Isshin protested._

_"I know that and maybe deep inside Ichigo knows it too. But he refuses to accept it."_

_"I just want him to get better. I don't even know how this whole thing started. I just want my boy back home where he belongs," Isshin said, his voice cracking with emotion. "I just want my boy back."_

_"I know Kurosaki-san and I promise I will do everything with my power to get him back to you as he once was. But for now the less contact he has with you the better. As soon as I feel he is well enough to see you again I will get in touch, I promise that."_

_Isshin nodded his head once before slowly getting to his feet._

_"Bring my boy back to me," he said quietly before leaving the room._

* * *

><p>Ichigo gave Grimmjow a watered down version of what had happened to him, but the bluenette still seemed appalled at what had occurred. Grimmjow sat back on his haunches and stared down at the redhead in shock.<p>

"How could you do that… why…" Grimmjow couldn't even seem to put into words what he was feeling.

"I'm not proud of what I did Grimm. I just couldn't… it hurt too much," Ichigo desperately tried to explain. He grabbed his shirt and covered his chest again. "It never happened again… I never did it again."

The bluenette just continued to stare at him in shock.

'_I nearly lost him and I didn't even fucking know… he nearly __**died**__.'_

He suddenly grabbed Ichigo;s shoulder and pulled him up into a bone-crushing hug. "Fuck Ichi… shit." He buried his head into Ichigo's neck and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. Ichigo patted Grimmjow's back awkwardly. "Don't you dare fucking do that again." He pulled back and stared fiercely into his redhead's eyes. "I mean it, Ichi! Promise me."

"Of course not Grimm, why would I? I would never do that to you."

"Good." And the bluenette sealed their lips again, but this time more desperate. As if he was trying to convince himself that Ichigo was still there with him, and he would not disappear from him forever. The redhead kissed back with just as much passion.

They both collapsed back down onto the bed. The air between them became thick with desperate lust and arousal. Grimmjow ground their clothed hard lengths against each other and they both groaned loudly as waves of pleasure passed through them.

"I ngh. Won't let you… leave me again." Grimmjow panted still thrusting his groin against Ichigo's.

"I'm ... ahh not- going anywhere, Grimm."

Their hips rolled faster both drawing closer and closer to completion. Grimmjow suddenly reached down and unzipped both their pants. He pulled out Ichigo dripping member and began pumping it slowly. "Ahh… G-Grimmm. Haaaah." Ichigo snapped his hips up into Grimmjow's warm hand, willing him to go faster. But the bluenette kept his movement slow and gentle. Suddenly Grimmjow pressed his thumb-nail into the slit at the tip of Ichigos' length, and the redhead writhed and jerked as he nearly spilled his seed into the awaiting hand. "AHH… _**fuck**_ Grimmjow."

The bluenette stared down at his redhead with half-lidded eyes. He was so close from just hearing Ichigo's breathy moans of his name and the exquisite look of utter pleasure of Ichigo face. He pulled out his own member and wrapped his hand around both their cocks at the same time. "Mmmm," he moaned as Ichigo bucked his hips again.

The redhead looked down at the sight of his pink, wet cock rubbing against Grimmjow's. He could feel the bluenette's rock hard length sliding against his and he was so close he could feel his balls tense in anticipation. He watched as Grimmjow stroked both their lengths faster and pressed their sensitive heads together. He watched as Grimmjow's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

A few more strokes and he couldn't hold it any longer. He bucked his hips a final time before releasing all over Grimmjow's hand. He heard the bluenette's guttural cry from above him and he knew Grimmjow had been sent over the edge as well.

Grimmjow dropped down beside him and he snuggled into the bluenette's firm chest.

* * *

><p>Unohana sat at her desk, signing a couple of papers and thinking hard.<p>

She thought back to Ichigo and how he seemed so happy that he was finally friends with Grimmjow again. The very same Grimmjow who had been the sole cause of that _incident_ all those years ago. Ichigo wasn't breaking down again; in fact, he was better than ever.

Ichigo was ready.

She opened her address book and picked up her phone.

It was about time she finally made that phone call.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is called <span>Reunion <span>I'm sure you can all guess whats going to happen.

in case you are wondering what the hell hapened to Muramasa... dont worry he will be showing hi creepy face soon.. and its_ not_ going to be nice.

you're reviews are awesome.

Ja


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

_**It's Almost Easy**_

* * *

><p>AN so theres no confusion Yuzu and Karin are different ages to what they are in the canon. They were four when the incident happen so now they are seven going eight. Also in this fanfiction Byakuya is Kouga's Uncle not the other way round.

Oh yeah and one more piece of news... OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! *headbangs to some A7X*

This means so much to me so thank you for evey review! and the one flame! haha and for everyone who has added me to their alert/favourite list.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I offered you some of my prized possesions Kubo and now i have kidnapped Ichigo... it had to be done.

**Warning: **language, emotional angst

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed by Caribou . and . Cake<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Reunion<span>

Smoke filled the night air as Kouga exhaled. He was standing on the pavement outside Ulquiorra Schiffer's house, impatiently waiting for _something_ to happen. The night was cold and he shivered slightly, pulling his leather jacket tighter around him.

He had been carefully following Ichigo's movements ever since the redhead had bailed on his client a few nights ago. The dark-haired man shuddered when he remembered Muramasa's face when he broke the news. He had seen that face before and, oh boy, was Ichigo in trouble. Muramasa would be out for blood. No one messed with his business and got away with it.

_'Damn that fucking ass virgin making me chase him around. Did he really think he would get away?... Fucking idiot. If Mura doesn't mess him up good enough I swear I will. '_

Suddenly an annoyed voice brought him out of his musings. A petite looking blonde guy stormed out of the gates to the house, lighting a cigarette; completely oblivious to him.

"That fucking Nnoi, who does he think he is anyway, telling me I can't even make friends with other guys... when he has girls all over him all the time. If he weren't so damn fuckable I'd dump his sorry ass. Fucking prick, he's not in control of my fucking life. _I_ don't go around dictating who he can and can not be friends with. It's not like _I'm_ throwing myself around like a man-whore..."

_'I recognise that face... fuck that's right. He's one of the guys Aizen said to look out for; him, Ichigo and the tattoo faced guy. I wonder what the old bastard wants them for, maybe to get them to work for Mura? If so I can see why... he's not too bad if I do say so myself.'_

"You alright there, cutie?"

Shinji jumped at the unexpected voice, clutching his chest above his heart. "Hooooly fucking _shit_,_"_ the blond gasped out. "Are you trying to kill me, who the hell are you anyway?" Shinji asked with narrowed eyes.

Kouga held his palms up. "Hey, I was just stopping for a cigarette when you came out. Not my fault you didn't notice me standing here, aas just being nice...you seem a bit stressed out."

Shinji huffed taking another drag from his cigarette. "You can say that again. I haven't seen you around here before though," the blonde said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I just moved in a couple of blocks down. I don't know may people around here... so why are you so annoyed?"

Shinji relaxed slightly and leaned back against the metal gate. "My pathetic excuse for a boyfriend is being a dickhead." He shrugged "I never complain when he has girls fawning all over him but as soon as he even sees me with someone else, he flips out. It's so frustrating."

"I can see why that would get annoying... Maybe you should start looking for someone better." Kouga smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Shinji narrowed his eyes slightly and looked up and down the figure before him, unimpressed. "When I find someone even half as sexy as my Nnoi I'll be sure to think about it," he said smirking back.

"Ouch," Kouga said faking a hurt look, before laughing. "I guess I deserved that." Shinji just laughed back, shaking his head. They stood in a comfortable silence for a while before Kouga decided to dig further and get the information he needed so he could get the fuck out of there. "So is this your house then? It's rather impressive."

"What.. oh no this is my mate Ulquiorra's house," Shinji said distractedly, he couldn't shake the feeling that the man standing before him was up to no good.

"Ulquiorra _Schiffer?" _Kouga questioned looking even more impressed.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Quite some friends you keep. I suppose your boyfriend is Nnoitra Gilga then."

Shinji looked at him suspiciously again. "Yea... how did you know that?"

"Are you kidding? I may not have been in the area long but everyone knows the Espada, right. And you said Nnoi so I presumed it was a nickname for Nnoitra. Are you part of the Espada then?"

Shinji looked mollified. It was true, everyone in the area knew who the Espada were. "No I'm not, but yeah Nnoitra is my boyfriend and my other mate Ichigo is going out with Grimmjow."

Kouga nearly danced at this piece of information.

_'So ass virgin is going out with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, or should I say Kuchiki? His pathetic excuse for an uncle's adoptive son. This just keeps on getting better, doesn't it... and more complicated.'_

"Well I hope you sort things out with your boyfriend...what's your name?" Kouga said, flicking his cigarette butt away.

"Shinji."

" My names... Kuro. Maybe I'll see you around," he said before walking away.

_'I'll be seeing you around alright, very very soon.'_

Kouga grinned evilly, striding away from the confused-looking Shinji.

The blonde thought the dark-haired man quite suspicious. But quickly forgot about him when he heard Shūhei's voice calling him back inside.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the morning light started seeping into the room that Grimmjow noticed he hadn't sleep a wink. He had been up all night thinking, and still his thoughts seemed to be in complete disarray.<p>

He lay on his back, staring straight up at the ceiling. Ichigo had an arm and leg wrapped around him, head tucked neatly under the blunette's arm.

No matter how hard the Grimmjow tried, he could not figure out how his feelings for the redhead had taken off so suddenly. He knew Ichigo had always meant a lot to him. More than a lot. After Ichigo went to the institute he felt like he had lost a huge part of himself. They were like two sides of the same coin, and then suddenly his best friend was gone. It hurt so much, and it was so easy to blame it all on the redhead.

He knew that he had finally accepted that when Ichigo had confessed to him all those years ago; beyond anything else he was shocked... and scared.

_'It was the scariest thing anyone had ever said to me. I guess I knew my feelings for him were more than just a friend sort of thing and I didn't know how to address it so I pushed him away. If I accepted how I felt then... maybe all of this could have been prevented.'_

He traced a finger over the light scars on Ichigo's chest.

_'He's been through so much... and it's my fault.'_

He was furious with himself and he swore that he would do what ever he could to never let Ichigo go through that much pain again.

Suddenly a phone started vibrating and an unfamiliar ringtone played out. Ichigo grumbled in his sleep slightly before awakening and searching around for his mobile. Upon finding it he pressed the answer button and mumbled a gruff "Hello?... yes... Why, what's happened?... erm okay i guess... give me an hour... okay I'll be right there."

Grimmjow growled as soon as he heard those words. It sounded too much like the conversation he had heard outside the pub. "Who was that?" he demanded as soon as Ichigo hung up. The redhead stared up at him with a slightly glazed look to his eyes. "Was that him Ichigo!" he said, grabbing the redheads' shoulders.

Ichigo looked confused "Was it who?"

"Muramasa," Grimmjow spat as if the name was dirt in his mouth.

"What! No!" Ichigo shouted, coming out of his daze. "No... it was my psychiatrist Unohana... she told me that I have to go see her. Now," he said worriedly.

Grimmjow frowned at his redhead's worried expression. "Oh. What's so bad about that?"

"Well nothing... I think. It just she's never called me in before. A-and I just had an appointment with her the other day so I don't know why she has to see me so urgently. It must be something serious." His voice quivered. Everything had been going so well, and he was scared that everything would fall apart. Just like it always did.

Grimmjow pulled the redhead into his arms, tucking Ichigo's head under his chin. "Don't worry so much, it's probably nothing. Do you want me to come with you?"

Ichigo pulled away staring up at him with those soft chocolaty eyes. "Would you?" he asked hopefully. "I would feel better if you did."

Grimmjow didn't think he could refuse a request from Ichigo even if he wanted to. Not when he looked up at him with such an adorable expression. "Of course I'll go with you. We finished our project so it's not like we have anything else to do today. Besides from now on I'll always be there for you, if you need me to be."

Ichigo's smile at that moment made his heart skip several beats.

_...and then I see your face, and it all makes sense._

_How could I have questioned,_

_That you'd always be there._

* * *

><p>Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's hand tighter in his own as he approached Unohana's office. He was scared. This had never happened before, Unohana always waited for him to come to her ever since he left the institute. He didn't like the change and he didn't want to find out what had caused it.<p>

"Is this it?" Grimmjow asked, as they stopped outside Unohana's office door. He nodded once, not wanting to look into the bluenette's eyes. He wasn't sure what Unohana would say, which made him even more nervous that Grimmjow would be there to hear everything, yet he didn't want to go in there by himself. "Hey," Grimmjow said, raising the other's chin so that he was forced to look into ocean blue eyes. "I'm right here, Berry, theres' nothing to be scared of. As I said it's probably nothing. You're doing fine, okay...you ready?"

The redhead smiled slightly at Grimmjow's reassuring words. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Grimmjow smiled down at him, before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "Good. Let's get this over with so we can head back to Ulquiorra's. He's having a barbeque and I really fancy a greasy burger with lots of ketchup."

Ichigo scrunched up his face at the thought of how much weight he would put on if he ate something like that. Until he realised that it didn't really matter anymore, because he didn't have to worry about what any one else thought apart from Grimmjow., and he doubted Grimmjow would care much.

The bluenette knocked lightly on the door twice and waited.

"Come in," a female voice called from the other side. Grimmjow opened the door, pulling Ichigo in behind him. "Grimmjow-san! What are you doing here!" Unohana said in a shocked voice.

"Ichi said he didn't mind if I went with him, moral support and all that," the bluenette drawled.

"Oh... are you sure Ichigo? What I have to discuss with you is quite important." Unohana questioned.

Ichigo just nodded, shaking slightly. Unohana had just confirmed his worst fear. It was important.. which means something had gone wrong.

_'What did I do? She can't have found out about the prostitution, can she?... Fuck. I don't want to go back. I can't go back there.'_

"Well please sit down then," the psychiatrist said. "I'm afraid there is only one chair, would you like me to find another?"

"No need," Grimmjow said sitting down on the chair and hauling a startled Ichigo onto his lap.

"Grimm!" The redhead protested, blushing furiously. But Grimmjow just tightened his hold around the redhead's slim waist.

Unohana looked at the pair, slightly amused before taking her seat on the other side of the desk. As she thought about what she was about to tell Ichigo, her expression quickly turned serious. The stressed woman sighed heavily before beginning the speech she had rehearsed many times. How she broke the news to Ichigo would effect the outcome. She just prayed to Kami that the redhead took the news well, or as well as could be expected from anyone who had gone though what he had been through.

"Ichigo, I'm afraid what I'm about to tell you is quite... serious. Not exactly bad, but it will, however, come as a shock to you." Ichigo and Grimmjow's expressions quickly became somber. "First I ask you to remember the one time when your father and Byakuya-san came to visit you, do you remember what occurred afterwards?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably on Grimmjows' lap. "Well I guess... I went through a bad trip. I blanked out for nearly a whole day. Hichigo... he went a bit crazy. When I woke up I was strapped down because he attacked the guards."

"Yes, you didn't take the visit very well. It seemed to distress you quite a lot. Your guilt complex made you believe that everything was your fault."

Grimmjow listened intently to the conversation, he didn't know whether to be shocked that Ichigo had been strapped down or not. Really, what was to be expected? He knew first hand how bad Ichigo was when he switched. Although he was confused as to who Hichigo was. But he didn't interrupt.

"Ichigo I made a decision, a ...very tough decision, and although I know you may not see it the way that I did, I still stand by my decision."

"Just tell me what's going on, Unohana," Ichigo said, sounding agitated.

"I asked your family not to come visit you again after that day," she said quietly.

Grimmjow's mouth dropped open and he shifted slightly so that he could see Ichigo's face. The redhead looked like he had seen a ghost. He was suddenly deathly pale and looked like he was about to be sick. "I-I don't understand. Why would you... How could you...," he said croakily as if he had to force his voice box to work.

"I know this is a shock Ichigo and believe me if I knew of a better way to help you get better I would have grasped it with both hands. But your guilt complex was too strong. If you continued to see the faces of the ones you loved and hurt I did not think you would ever get better. It took you such a long time to finally forgive yourself, you may never have forgiven yourself if you continued to see them! Please understand. It was a decision I had to make for your own benefit."

Ichigo suddenly leapt off Grimmjow's lap and slammed both hands on the desk. "BUT IT WASN'T YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!" he screamed in Unohana's face. "You didn't even discuss it with me. You made me believe that I was all alone, that no one loved me because no one came to see me, when all along it was YOUR fault. How could you even look me in the eye! Can you even begin to grasp an idea of how alone I felt! It KILLED me inside and all along I had a family who still wanted me!" he roared, shaking in his fury.

Unohana looked close to tears, and Grimmjow was so shocked he didn't even know what to do. Along with the bluenette's shock he felt guilty, he could have been there for Ichigo. But he decided to rest all the blame on the redhead and take the easy way out.

"Ichigo, please understand!" Unohana begged. "Do you really think you would have forgiven yourself if you saw your fathers' face on a regular basis! Think about how broken you were, and look at yourself now. Do you really think you would have ever made it to this point?"

Ichigo continued to glare down at her fists clenched at his sides, and then he visibly sagged. As if all the fight had left him. He knew Unohana was right. He knew it. But he couldn't accept it. It had hurt too much, all those years thinking he was alone in the world, all those years wasted. But he wasn't alone... and Unohana had known. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and breathed deeply when strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He had almost forgotten Grimmjow was there, but as he felt the bluenette's warm breath on his neck he calmed down.

Grimmjow sat back down pulling Ichigo back onto his lap.

Ichigo's hand ran through his hair one more time before looking back up at Unohana. "So why are you telling me this now anyway?" he asked sullenly.

Unohana seemed relieved that he was no longer shouting at her. "It was always my intention to reunite you with your family if I deemed you completely cured. When you told me about your new relationship with Grimmjow I was shocked that Hichigo didn't reemerge. But it was a clear signal that you were finally back in control of your own life. So I called your family and told them that it was safe for you to be reunited."

Ichigo's breathing picked up and he gripped Grimmjow's hands resting on his stomach tightly. "W-where are they?" he questioned with a shaky breath.

"Right here my boy," a gruff voice said from behind them.

Ichigo froze.

That voice... Had it really been over three years? That voice. It made his heart stutter and pick up pace. He couldn't breathe and a huge lump had welled up in his throat.

Frozen on Grimmjow's lap, he couldn't even sum up the strength to stand up.

"Ichigo," Isshin said quietly, almost as if scared.

The redhead slowly got to his feet and turned to look at his father. As soon as his gaze locked on the familiar face his eyes filled with tears. Tears that he had locked within himself for so long. He could finally let them out, because he could shed the tears for someone who cared. The space between the father and son quickly vanished as they ran to embrace each other, not embarrassed at all at the show of affection. Ichigo buried his head into his father's neck and allowed the sobs to tear from him, tears streaming uncontrollably from his eyes. Everything was so familiar, the feel of his father and the scent. It felt like home.

"Otou-san," Ichigo sobbed, his shoulders shaking.

Isshin was fighting to control his own emotions as silent tears streamed down from his eyes as well. He wanted to jump and scream at anyone who would listen that he was the happiest man alive, because he had his son back. But he couldn't even do that, because the burst of emotion had rendered him speechless. He patted his son's back soothingly. "It's good to have you back, Ichi," He said in a voice that sounded close to breaking.

They finally pulled apart and Isshin held his son's shoulders affectionately. They just looked at each other for a while, as if not truly believeing that the other was there. Ichigo noticed faint scars on his father's face and felt an immediate sense of guilt, but he did not allow it to consume him. Although he could not suppress the urge to apologise.

"Otou-san. I'm sorry...for everything."

Isshin just looked sadly down at him. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Ichigo. I heard what you said before. And I promise from now on you will not be alone. Everyone is beside you. Even young Grimmjow I see here." Grimmjow smiled sheepishly, saluting the older Kurosaki. "I've bought a house not too far from here. So you can come visit whenever you like. I think we have a lot to catch up on."

Ichigo smiled "Yeah. I think I'd like that... What about Yuzu and Karin? Are they here?"

Isshin nodded before leaving the room. When he returned he had two small girls following behind him. They both stopped at the doorway eyes wide as they looked at their older brother. Ichigo felt an overwhelming sense of love fill up his chest as he looked down at his two little sisters. The moment, as if frozen in time, broke and the two girls charged at him. He knelt down so that he could scoop them up in each arm, hugging them tight before resting them on each hip.

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu cried, tears filling up her eyes. "I missed you so much. But chichi said you were sick and we had to wait 'till you get better. Does this mean Ichi-nii is better now?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm all better now," the redhead said, before planting a kiss on each of their cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Does this mean you can take me to the park to play football?" Karin questioned, her eyes also full of tears.

"Of course," Ichigo said, smiling softly and hugging them tightly again.

Ichigo had not felt so complete in such a long time. It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He was finally happy, right from the inside out.

Everything was just perfect.

* * *

><p>Kouga watched as Ichigo, Grimmjow and a few people he didn't know, walked into Ulquiorra's house. He had a good feeling this was the time. He pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Muramasa.<p>

"What is it, Kou?" Muramasa said down the phone.

"Mmmm. I love it when you call me that," Kouga said huskily.

"Get to the point."

Kouga huffed grumpily. "I think you should come down. I'm not sure what's going on...some sort of party. But hopefully Ichigo and the other two will come out on their own. If so, we should be able to snatch them."

"Keep a look out. I'm on my way. I'll make sure that Kurosaki regrets the day he came to me."

"I'm expecting some form of reward for all this extra work, Muraaa," Kouga said seductively before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Soon Grimmjow and the newly reunited family found themselves in Ulquiorra's back garden at the barbeque.<p>

Nel had been particularly happy to see Yuzu and Karin whom she simply adored. Everyone was in a good mood, dancing to the music blasting out of the stereo indoors.

Shinji was still in a bad mood with Nnoitra but it was clear that the blonde had already forgiven the raven for what ever he did. Shinji was just milking the situation for all it was worth. The more the blond ignored Nnoitra, the more agitated the raven got. And after two hours of silently glaring, Nnoitra hoisted Shinji over his shoulder and carried him into the house; to do only Kami knew what to him.

Shūhei and Hal were gossiping in the jacuzzi. For the most part Shūhei stayed as far away from Gin as possible. After the kiss at the club things had been even more awkward between them. Gin couldn't even look him in the eye, which he didn't particularly mind, He was through with the silver-haired man. He was fed up with always being the one who got hurt.

At one point Isshin took Grimmjow aside to have a chat with him.

"You and Ichigo seem to have become particularly close.," he said, glaring slightly.

"Oh erm, yes, sir... we are kinda... well we..." Grimmjow desperately tried to think of words to say, but he didn't know if Ichigo wanted to tell his father about their relationship and it wasn't really his place to decide.

"You don't have to be so nervous Grimmjow, it's clear that you two are in a relationship." Grimmjow's eyes widened. Was it that obvious? He had thought they were quite subtle about it. "Look Grimmjow-kun, you are practically like family already and I don't mind your relationship with my son. But you know as well as I do what Ichigo has been through. And if you hurt him..."

"Never," the bluenette growled. "I promise... I'll never do anything to hurt Ichigo, Kurosaki-san."

"Just call me Isshin... Do you love my son?" He asked, his tone serious.

Grimmjow visibly blanched, he hadn't given much thought to the L word and it was a big step. He had never been in love before. So he could not truthfully say he was in love with Ichigo. He knew his feelings for the redhead was strong. But love... "I care for Ichigo deeply," Grimmjow said.

Isshin stared at him for a while before nodding and walking away.

Evening drew nearer and nearer and soon they started saying their goodbyes. Most of the Espada, excluding Gin, were staying at Ulquiorra's but Shūhei, Shinji and Ichigo decided to head back to their flat.

Isshin gave Ichigo the address to the new house before saying his goodbyes as well.

"How come you never mentioned your family before?" Shūhei queried as the three started walking back towards their flat.

"It's complicated," Ichigo said. "I hadn't seen them for a while."

Shūhei didn't pry any further.

The sun was setting and the sun was almost crimson in colour. Ichigo was deep in thought as they walked slowly back; so much had happened that day that he was mostly in shock. He had his family back and he had friends that cared for him. He couldn't stop the goofy smile playing across his lips.

"Oh, it's you," Shinji suddenly exclaimed and Ichigo raised his head.

And wished that he hadn't.

_'Shit.'_

There, standing in front of him, was Kouga.

"Oh, hey there," Kouga said to Shinji, smiling. "Fancy meeting you again."

_'What the __**hell**__? How does Shinji know Kouga.. is Shinji a... no way Shinji wouldn't..'_

"Guys, this is Kuro, he just moved here. Kuro, these are my friends, Shūhei and Ichigo."

Shūhei grunted in response. But Ichigo just stood rooted to the spot, wanting to run. But he couldn't, he knew Kouga worked for Muramasa and he knew Muramasa was dangerous. He couldn't leave his friends behind. Only Kami knew what Muramasa would do to them.

Finally he managed to get his voice out. "Shūhei, Shinji... RUN!" he screamed grabbing his friends wrist, hurling them backwards, away from Kouga.

But as he twisted around his eyes caught sight of something that made him want to fall down to his knees and weep.

There he was. Muramasa was striding towards them with a lethal smile on his face, dark hair flying about his face in the evening breeze. Ichigo spotted three men standing around watching, he knew they belonged to Muramasa... He knew there was no escape.

"Ichi, do you know these people?" Shinji said with a slight tremor in his voice.

The redhead just lowered his head. "Shit. I'm so sorry guys. I never meant to get you involved in this."

He heard Kouga chuckling from behind as Muramasa finally stopped in front of him. The dark-haired man tilted his head to the side slightly, eyes trained on Ichigo. The redhead had to hold back a shiver; Muramasa looked dangerous in a freaky sort of way. His skin was almost snow white, standing out against his dark clothing; and he held himself with self assured dominance. For the life of him, Ichigo couldn't see a way out, and he rued the day he ever went near Muramasa.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Muramasa said quietly, his voice was like scraping nails across ice. "For someone who has been with us for such a short time... you have caused quite a stir. And it seems I am not the only one looking for you. I warned you not to make me angry Kurosaki and now you shall suffer the consequences." He stepped forwards slightly, before getting pushed back by Shinji.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" the blonde growled.

Muramasa's eyes narrowed as he focused on Shinji. He growled slightly before smiling sinisterly.

"Ah, you are right Kouga, he is the one." His eyes then fixed on Shūhei. "Yes, he shall be pleased."

"Look, I made a mistake, I should have never come to you but they have nothing to do with this so do what you want... just leave them out of his," Ichigo begged.

Muramasa chuckled darkly. "Unfortunately, even if I wanted to let your friends go I couldn't. It seems that my boss would like to see them. And as for never coming to me." He stepped forward and yanked Ichigo's chin up to look him dead in the eyes, his long nails dug into the redhead's skin, making him wince. "You should have thought harder before becoming my little whore. But you couldn't even do that properly. What, you can sell you cock easily enough... why not your ass? But don't worry Kurosaki you won't remain unpenetrated for much longer."

Ichigo heard Shūhei and Shinji gasp at Muramasa's words and he felt a sick sense of shame. All he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide.

No one was meant to know.

_'They won't even be able to look at me again._'

Muramasa dropped his chin and snarled in his face. "You could have had it easy Ichigo, but now I'm really going to make you the filthy whore that you are."

Shūhei's fist flew out of nowhere and hit Muramasa in the jaw. "I don't know who the fuck you are," the raven said. "But I'm _fed_ up with your bullshit-" The raven didn't even get to finish his sentence before Kouga knocked him out with a hard blow to the back of his head with the butt of a gun.

"Shu!" Shinji cried making a grab for his friends only to receive a similar blow to the head.

"Shit, please Muramasa," Ichigo begged. "Don't do this. Please let them go."

"I told you I'd make you regret it," Muramasa sneered, rubbing his bruised chin. A black car suddenly pulled up beside them, the windows were tinted so it was impossible to see inside. "Knock him out as well, and put them in. Quickly, before we are spotted."

The last words Ichigo heard before darkness took over his mind was Muramasa's voice.

"Three new whores to play with. They will be perfect for testing our new drugs."

* * *

><p>AN: OOOOOHHHHH what the hell does Mura have in store O.o

Okay so younger viewers (which you shouldn't be) i must insist you don't go on to read the next two chapters as there will be rape, forms of torture and violence... so don't say i didn't warn you please no flames.

The next chapter is called Our Damnation


	10. Chapter 10: Our Damnation

_**It's Almost Easy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: sorry for how long it took me to update!**_

Chapter is very very angsty and drama filled.

* * *

><p>My Beta.<p>

**Caribou . and . Cake**

Although the chapters will come a teeny bt slower they will be less irritating mistakes of mine because of the wonderful Beta caribou.

Thank YOU!

* * *

><p>Enjoyyy see you at the bottom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I would usually attempt some very bad humour right about know. But Kubo-sensei has filed a law suit to make me keep my mouth shut and hands off his characters. So after all my scheming I still dont own... :(

**Warning: **Languge, Lemon, torture, slight gore?, rape, drugs, ermmmm and vouyigerism sorta.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Our Damnation<p>

Gin walked the familiar streets to the one place he wished he never needed to go. He had just left Ulquiorra's house and the sun was setting, casting a red tinted colour to the sky. It was quite eerie in fact and suited his mood perfectly. He honestly thought he was doing quite well, considering he had spent almost a full day in Shūhei's presence without breaking down completely.

The streets were strangely deserted, usually at this time of the evening people were walking or driving back to their houses after long days at work. But today there wasn't a person in sight, and he felt oddly deserted... and alone.

The silver-haired man buried his hands deeper into his grey jeans' pockets and walked slightly faster, wanting to get to Byakuya's place as soon as possible. He knew Byakuya didn't need him, he wasn't naive. Byakuya was using him for pleasure and he was content with that. At least he was needed, at least he had a place to go.

It made him feel a little less alone.

Even though Byakuya was just like the rest, the raven didn't know who he really was or what he was capable of. But with Byakuya he didn't feel like he was betraying the raven like how he felt with his friends. Because Byakuya didn't care at all.

Gin stopped suddenly in the middle of the street, spinning around on the spot to look behind him.

No one was there.

But he couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong, something was definitely wrong,only he didn't know what. Shaking away the feeling of trepidation, he turned around and carried on walking.

_'Aizen is making me fucking paranoid. I wonder if I will ever be free of his shackles.'_

Gin laughed darkly to himself. He couldn't help feeling like an ungrateful bastard, even though Aizen was making his life miserable. The boss had saved him from certain death. He owed Aizen his life... But even though he walked and breathed, he had never felt less alive, or more alone.

He soon found himself outside Byakuya's house and he knocked lightly on the wooden door. It took a few minutes for Byakuya to come to the door, but as soon as he laid eyes on the long dark hair and hard ebony eyes Gin's mind was clouded with lust. He had been feeling frustrated all day and now that he knew he would be getting sex, he just wanted to bury his cock into the nearest tight heat.

Tonight was the night, no matter how much Byakuya protested he wasn't going to rest until the raven took the stick out of his ass and filled it with something much more satisfying.

"Gin." Byakuya said, stepping aside to let the younger male through.

Gin nodded and walked into the house, making his way straight up the wooden steps to the bedroom. He slid open the shoji doors and waited for Byakuya to enter the room. When the raven floated into the room with his effortless grace, he narrowed his eyes. How was it that Byakuya did that? Looked so dignified and confident even though he had the structure and elegance of a woman. His eyes narrowed further as Byakuya strolled over to the futon undoing his cream yukata on the way, dropping it smoothly to the floor. The raven lay easily on the bed, knowing fully well that the sight of his lean body would drive Gin mad.

"Are you just going to stand there Gin? I take it you did come here to _fuck_."

Gin cursed under his breath, Byakuya even made crude words sound erotic, it was downright annoying.

"Yeah, I came here to fuck," Gin quietly. "To fuck you, that is."

He almost saw the guards close around the Kuchiki. Byakuya's eyes hardened. "I thought we came to an understanding. I have no intention of letting you do that."

Gin growled in frustratio. "Why the fuck not! You haven't even tried it!"

Byakuya completely ignored him, standing back up and wrapping his yukata back around himself. Gin stormed over to the raven, blocking his path out of the room. He didn't hesitate to take the raven in his arms and crash their lips together; cupping the raven head with his hand. He felt Byakuya pushing him away, but he just kissed harder; bruising their lips.

The Kuchiki finally managed to push Gin off him, "Leave at once Gin, and don't even think of coming back."

But Gin had no intention of leaving, not until Byakuya submitted to him, he would not leave without getting what he wanted. And at that particular moment all he wanted was to fuck Byakuya so hard he forgot his fucking name.

He charged at the raven again, sealing their lips together. Byakuya struggled and they knocked objects to the floor. But none of that mattered because Byakuya was starting to feel a fire light inside him. Soon he was pressing back against Gin, rocking their groins together. The room was filled with desperate pants and groans. Gin pressed Byakuya back down onto the futon and continued to suck a trail of dark bruises down Byakuya's neck.

* * *

><p>Ichigo shivered as he felt a cold breeze wash over him. He slowly came to, remembering what had occurred before he lost consciousness. He shivered again, but this time not from cold but from dread. The back of his head hurt, where he had been struck by Kouga. But he resisted the urge to groan in discomfort and tried to assess as much information about his surroundings without opening his eyes.<p>

He could hear two other people breathing deeply either side of him and knew that it had to be Shinji and Shūhei. The room was quite warm with only a slight draft managing to get in.

The most uncomfortable thing was that he knew he was naked and sitting on a hard floor. He knew he hadn't been violated -yet- because he felt no pain. Besides, Muramasa would want him fully awake to make the experience all that more horrible for him.

Suddenly he heard a door open and some people enter the room.

"They should be waking up soon," he heard Muramasa say, for he could tell that emotionless voice anywhere.

He didn't hear anyone reply but he knew there was someone else in the room by the slight rustling of clothes walking past him.

All of a sudden he heard a gasp from beside him and he knew Shinji had woken up. Slowly he opened his eyes and came face to face with a man he had never seen before. A man who made his insides turn to stone.

The man had dark brown hair brushed immaculately back from his face, and he had the most piercing eyes he had ever seen. He almost felt like those eyes could see right into him and read his deepest and darkest thoughts.

He faintly heard Shūhei wake up as well beside him, but even though his sense of foreboding grew the longer he looked into those taciturn eyes, but he could not look away.

Finally the man spoke and his voice was hushed and calm, like the sound of death.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. It seems that you, Kurosaki Ichigo, have caused quite a stir," he said, his eyes not once wavering from the redhead's face. "But no one can say I am not merciful." Aizen flicked a strand of hair away that had fallen over his eye and turned away from the three seated naked on the floor. The room they were in looked almost like a prison, but a prison Ichigo had never seen before. The room was completely bare and the walls completely white tiles, and a mirror taking up nearly a whole wall. The floor was white stone. Aizen paced the room and his shiny black shoes echoed around the confined space. He paused, turning back towards the three. "Despite what you may think, I do not have much need of you and honestly I have more important things to do than tediously punish you for whatever crimes you have done to make Muramasa so furious. There is one thing however that I cannot let go, and I know one of you is responsible, so one of you will not be set free. However the others will be allowed to walk out of here unharmed," Aizen said.

Shinji growled and clenched his fists, "What the hell do you want from us? We don't even know you!"

"That is true, however you know someone who is every important to me, someone I cannot and will not allow to leave me. I know that one of you is in a romantic relationship with Ichimaru Gin, if you tell me which one of you it is, I will allow the rest of you to leave."

As soon as Gin's name was mentioned Shūhei froze. His world narrowed down to one thing. Gin and Aizen.

Gin knew Aizen.

He couldn't comprehend. How could Gin know someone like this? Was Gin one of them, was Gin...

But it all made sense didn't it?... and it all made sense. The way Gin acted, the way Gin avoided him. Gin wanted him, he _knew_ Gin wanted him and he always held back for some reason. Could this be it? Gin's Dirty little secret.

But...how could Gin _know_ someone like this? He started to wonder if he ever knew Gin at all...

"None of us are with Gin," he said coldly, fighting the emotions raging through him. He gasped in shock as he received a kick in the face from Aizen's hard shoe. He slumped to the floor and spat out the blood that had welled up in his mouth.

"Do not take me for a fool, it will be the last thing you do. I know it is one of you, and you will tell me now!" Aizen barked.

Silenced reigned, only broken by Shūhei's choked gasp.

"Fine, okay! It's me!... It's me dammit.."

The room fell silent again and everyone turned to look at... Shinji.

"Well now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Aizen smirked, he nodded once before turning away to walk out of the room. "Follow me," he said to Shinji.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Ichigo butted in, stopping Aizen in his tracks.

"Keep your mouth shut," Shinji growled, scowling at the redhead.

"Don't listen to him; he is just saying that to protect me. It is me that is involved with Gin," Ichigo pleaded.

Shūhei finally got his voice back. He was touched that his friends were trying to step in for him but… "Please stop this guys... just please"

"Shut the fuck up," Shinji growled.

Aizens' eyes narrowed the frustration and he tuned slowly back to look Shinji dead in the eyes. He hadn't anticipated them lying for each other. He slowly walked towards Shinji and knelt down in front of the blonde. Then grabbed Shinji's chin and locked his cold eyes onto the blonde's defiant ones. "So far I believe I have been quite pleasant have I not?" he said smoothly, only to receive a glare from Shinji. "However my patience is not limitless and I believe my patience is wearing very thin. I am going to say this one more time and I expect an answer. Who- is- Gin's- lover." Aizen reeled back when Shinji's spit hit him in the face. "You insolent!"

Shinji couldn't help but smirk as Aizen wiped the spit off of his face. "I already fucking told you it's me. Now let the other two go as you promised."

Aizen pulled out a handkerchief from inside his suit pocket and thoroughly cleaned his face. His expression was calm but it didn't take a genius to know he was livid.

"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this. Gin is a valuable person to me and it saddens me that he will have to be gotten rid of."

The words struck Shūhei like an avalanche. "W-what do you mean... what the fuck do you mean!" he shouted, struggling to get to his feet but his bound limbs made him drop sideways back to the floor.

Aizen grinned internally, "Well if you refuse to tell me who Gin's lover is, the sole reason for Gin's sudden reluctance to stand by my side, I have no need for him. I will kill him."

"NO!" Shūhei roared, his body quaking in panic. He didn't understand what was going on, hell he hardly knew who Gin was any more. But Gin gone forever? "No, please. Leave him alone...It's me I swear it. I swear it, please don't kill him don't..."

"Shū," Shinji breathed.

"No Shin, I won't let him get hurt b-because of me. Please do what you want with me.. I don't give a fuck anymore..." Shūhei slumped to the floor. His body was still shaking in fear and defiance. There was no way he would let his friends take the wrap for him. The clicks of Aizen's hard shoes could be heard on the stone floor as he walked until he was right in front of Shūhei.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," Aizen said.

* * *

><p>Shūhei let out a gut wrenching scream as the knife was dragged again against his cheek. It wasn't so much the pain, even though it hurt like hell. It was more the fact that the person Aizen had given him to was marking him. Every time he would look into the mirror he would remember. Remember what happened in this dark, damp room. The pain, the disgust he felt. He'd remember everything.<p>

"There we are. I've marked you now, pet. A part of you will always belong to me," he heard his tormentor say above him. His vision was blurred, but he could see the dark skin and insane grin. "Gin will have to look at your face and know that you are mine."

"I'm not yours... I'll _never_ be yours," Shūhei managed to gasp out.

He heard the chilling laugh above him and knew that he couldn't take much more.

"It seems that you still have a bit of fire in you. Don't worry, soon you won't feel a thing when you call me Tousen-sama. Soon you will break...they all do."

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Shinji screamed slamming his fist against the wall. "That lying, fucking bastard. He said he would let us go!"<p>

Ichigo who sat leaning against the white tile wall sighed, "Well maybe it had something to do with you spitting in his face. Seriously Shin, what were you thinking?"

Shinji paced up and down the fairly large room. Just before Aizen, Muramasa,and Shūhei left the room they had been unbound. They could have tried to run, but they didn't fail to notice the gun in Muramasa's back pocket. They hadn't been given any clothes to wear and the room was chilly, making goosebumps rise on their skin.

"What the fuck is going on here Ichigo. How do you know these people? How does Gin know these people. I don't fucking understand."

The redhead shifted uncomfortably on the floor. "Well I'm pretty sure you can guess why I am involved with them, you heard what Muramasa said. As for Gin I honestly am as clueless as you."

Shinji stopped pacing and dropped to the floor near to Ichigo. "What do you think they are going to do to us?... Shūhei."

Ichigo could hear the worry in Shinji's voice, but he didn't answer the question.. he didn't know the answer.

They sat in silence for a while, neither really knowing whether it had been minutes or hours since they were first brought there. The room was windowless, having no sense of time made them feel even worse, like they were cut off from the outside world. Like they had no hope.

It was worse for Shinji. Ichigo sort of knew something was going to happen, something bad. But Shinji was clueless, Shinji had just made up with his boyfriend, Shinji had just agreed to go to the beach at the weekend with Nnoitra. Now he had been dragged into a world he had nothing to do with and he was scared. More scared than he had ever been in his life. He was always the one that stood up for his friends and protected them. But now he could do nothing.

_'I've failed, I failed Shū... Shit, I couldn't protect him. I'm always the one who protects him. Why did this have to happen? How could Gin do this to him!'_

He felt the tears burning at the back of eyes.

_'How did this even happen?'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the metal door of the room ground open. The clanging sound echoed around the confined room. In walked Muramasa and another guy. The guy was bald and evil looking, grinning like a kid about to dig into a bowl of treats.

Shinji jumped to his feet, growling fiercely.

Muramasa ignored him completely. "Take out the chain," he said to the bald man. The man walked round to a corner of the room and opened up a tile in the wall. Inside he pulled out a chain with an ankle cuff on the end. "You," Muramasa said, pointing to Shinji. "Put it on."

"Fuck no! I'm not going near that motherfu-" The bald guy marched up to Shinji and dragged him towards the chain securing the lock around his ankle. "What are you doing?" Shinji screamed. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing- yet," Muramasa said coldly. "I have to teach this one a lesson first."

Ichigo, who hadn't moved a muscle, shut his eyes. He was resigned to the fact that he was going to get hurt and there was nothing he could do to stop it. In this situation he was powerless; any courageous acts would probably just wind up with him dead.

"Stand up, Kurosaki Ichigo," Muramasa said coldly. The redhead dragged himself to his feet and turned to face his oppressor. Muramasa stepped towards him, eyes locked on his chest. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ichigo glanced down at his chest confused; there wasn't anything there apart from... his scars.

"I-"

"If I remember correctly. On our first meeting I spe-ci-fic-ally asked you if you had any scars. Your answer was no."

"I- the first person I worked for didn't seem to mind. Besides I'm not working for you any mor-"

Ichigo head snapped to the side as Muramasa backhanded him across the face. "Your first client was a good for nothing low-life who would fuck a dog if he had no other means. Damn this.." Muramasa growled furiously. Ichigo had never seen him look so angry, "You are worthless like this, and how do you expect me to sell you if you are riddled with scars!"

Ichigo didn't know whether to sigh with relief or be even more scared at the fact that Muramasa had no use for him.

"I planned on leaving no lasting damage, however that is unnecessary now… in fact maybe this situation is good, now we don't need to hold back at all. Shiki, give him the drug," Muramasa said before leaving the room.

Shinji could only watch as the bald guy namely Shiki pulled out a needle and filled it with a blue tinged liquid.

"What the fuck are you doing!" the blonde screamed "Stay away from him, stay away from Ichi."

But Shiki just smiled and stalked over to Ichigo holding up the needle menacingly. Ichigo tried to move as far away from the intimidating man as he could, but he just found himself backed into a corner. Shinji felt powerless, absolutely powerless. Even when he got to his feet and tried to reach his friend the chain he was latched to held him back.

"Ichi…" he breathed. But there was nothing he could do.

Nothing.

Shiki pinned Ichigo against the wall by his throat, the redheads flaying fist and screams didn't faze him as he injected the contents of the drug into the redheads neck.

A lump formed in Shinji's throat and burned. Why was this happening? He didn't understand. Why would anyone want to hurt Ichigo… why? "Chikusho!" he screamed

But he couldn't change anything as Ichigo was thrown to the floor; He couldn't stop Shiki's revolting eyes roaming over the redhead's body. He couldn't save Ichigo from the most ultimate defilement, and nothing would let him escape the failure he felt as Ichigo was raped right before his eyes.. The piercing screams made Shinji's heart clench, He wondered what God he had offended to make this happen.

"Dammit!" he cried out again, falling to his knees and slamming his fist into the floor. But his scream drowned out by Ichigos'. It hurt to hear his friend in so much pain, it hurt to hear Ichigo begging in tears.

"Don't worry, it'll start to feel good any second now," Shiki sneered, "Soon you'll be begging me _not_ to stop."

* * *

><p>Tears were streaming down Ichigo's face; no one noticed the change in his eyes, the flashes and flickers of dark anger.<p>

_'What's this feeling… why is he screaming… who is doing this?'_

Hichigo felt pain on the edges of his consciousness. Someone was hurting Ichigo, but not just with physical pain. Someone was tearing Ichigo apart from the inside out.

A furious rage surged through him, a rage so frenzy filled that he knew he had never felt anything like it before.

Someone was going to feel pain worse than his… someone was going to die.

Then his eyes flashed open and he felt almost blinded by all the white around him. Someone's hot breath was rasping against his face, and someone was thrusting into him with merciless abandon. But… something wasn't right. He felt hot. Too hot, scorching. He wanted to be touched all over. It was _possessing_, the need. He felt himself losing control, all sense of himself was being dwindled down to the sense of pure need.

A feral growled ripped from his throat and both hands clamp onto the neck of his assailant. Shiki. He squeezed with all his might. He saw the eyes nearly pop out of the bald-man's head. He watched as his assailant gasped for breath. But he just clamped down harder. He threw the man away from him suddenly and rose like a snake to his feet, his eyes flaring in anger. His whole body was shaking from rage and he felt blood dribble down his thigh; worse was the powerful need that he didn't understand.

He looked at the man sprawled out in front of him, writhing for air.

And only one thought registered in his head.

This man raped Ichigo. HIS Ichigo.

He felt a mirthless laugh rumbled up from deep inside him, until he let it out; it echoed and resonated around the room.

He kicked the man in the guts again and again until He could feel bones break beneath his foot. It wasn't until Shiki was coughing up blood that felt a touch bit of appeasement.

He looked coldly at the crumpled form in front of him. Then dropped to his knees and ripped the clothes from the Shiki's body and he spoke for the first time.

"You picked the wrong person to fuck with."

He unceremoniously thrust into the bald mans body and groaned loudly as he finally felt the painful need ebbing away.

"Ahhh," Shiki screamed. "Mura. Help… HELP ME! MURAMASA!" he screamed.

Hichigo dug his nails into Shiki's back and dragged them down, leaving bloody lines in his wake. His groans became growls as he felt his release coming. He slammed in harder and blood dripped to the floor. Shiki's howls didn't stop for a second. Hichigo finally let out a guttural cry as he released and pulled away from the bloodied body.

"HELP me.." Shiki moaned reaching up to the huge mirror in the wall, Hichigo immediately recognising it as a one way window. He had seen many of them in the institute. He knew someone was watching, someone who probably had something to do with Ichigo getting hurt.

He felt even angrier, especially as the aching need came back almost immediately after he had released the ache.

No help came for Shiki and Hichigo decided to send a message to whoever was watching.

He flipped Shiki onto his back and looked the bald man directly in the eye as he slammed his fist into his face. Again and again until both his fists were bloodied and the face in front of him was hardly recognisable.

It wasn't long until Shikis' heart stuttered to a stop.

He felt nothing as the last breath escaped the now corpse lain on the floor.

He slowing got to his feet, trembling almost uncontrollably.

_'Why is my body acting like this… what have they done to me? It aches….. it hurts and it won't stop. It seems like the more I climaxed the more it comes back stronger… fuck , I need more, fuck what did they do to me…. I need.'_

He slowly looked around the room and spotted a blonde male crouching down in the corner, waiting for him almost like a gift. He stepped closer to the Shinji and with each step the blonde looked more and more terrified.

….

"I-Ichi?" Shinji whispered. He couldn't grasp what he had just seen. It was so…. disgusting. He knew Ichigo would never do something like that. He couldn't say he felt bad about the dead body lying on the ground. But it was as if Ichigo didn't recognise him. It was as if he was a different person.

Then he remembered… he remembered what Ichigo had said about having a split personality and that meant maybe Ichigo didn't recognise him.

That meant maybe Ichigo didn't recognise him at all.

…

Hichigo looked at the terrified person in front of him, he knew the man wasn't a threat in fact he had a distinct feeling that this person meant a lot to Ichigo. But he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop the need in his body. He needed to take, to touch. It hurt too much not to.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He couldn't do it.

"Fuck…" he said, taking painful steps backward "Stay away… stay the fuck away from me or … I'll hurt you… I don't want to but.. I don't think I can control myself."

Shinji looked up with wide eyes. "Ichi?"

"I'm not Ichigo, I'm Hichigo… I know… Ichigo likes you… you didn't hurt Ichigo. I don't want to hurt you but-"

Shinji didn't know what to do, Ichigo- no Hichigo's whole body was trembling. But what could he do?

* * *

><p>Muramasa watched the whole scene through the one way window.<p>

"Well fuck me sideways, he's actually resisting the drug… He seems different than before though…. it's strange," Kouga said.

Muramasa paid him no attention, his eyes were fixed on the redhead in the room. He had never been so intrigued with a person before. The Kurosaki was merciless with Shiki and killed him without even batting an eyelid. Was this really the person that had come into his office and asked to sell his body? The redhead's whole aura had changed, and it was cold and dark.

It was fascinating. And the fact that he had not taken out his desires on the chained down blonde was even more intriguing. None of his subjects had resisted the drug before. But then the Kurosaki always seemed to do the exact opposite of what he expected.

The new drug he was developing was strong though and once they got it onto the black market it would make a fortune. He knew it was only a matter of time until the redhead gave into his desire and too blonde. The drug would last for days and the longer Ichigo resisted the worse it would get. It was only a matter of time.

He would teach Ichigo that nobody messed with his business and get away with it.

He watched as the Kurosaki's spasming body suddenly started towards the window. He knew Ichigo couldn't see him and yet it felt like the redheads cold, golden eyes were burning into him. The redhead stopped when he was standing directly in front of him on the other side of the window. He watched as slowly Ichigo dragged his bloodied hand down the window, leaving behind a trail of red.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow lay back on the black couch in Ulquiorra's basement. Ichigo had left with Shinji and Shūhei to go back to their flat and Gin had also left. But the basement was still filled with noise as Nnoitra and Starrk arm wrestled. Nel was cheering for Nnoitra and Hal for Starrk; it was quite amusing to watch. Nnoitra's face was red as he tried with all his might to win, whereas Starrk looked calm with a slight smirk on his face.<p>

Surprisingly Grimmjow didn't feel really into it though. He knew it was because he was missing Ichigo, which was also odd. He wasn't exactly the type of guy who continuously thought about their other half and texted them every five minutes. But he couldn't take his mind of Ichigo and he was so happy every time he thought of the redhead; that he couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face.

He stood up from the coach and turned to Ulquiorra who was reading a book on the seat beside him.

"I think I'm going to head home," he said.

Ulquiorra just nodded not looking up from his book. "See you tomorrow then, don't you dare be late for our lesson, Ukitake-sensei will probably pick us to go first as he already thinks we are just time wasters."

"Don't worry I'll be there. Tell the others I said bye."

"Isn't Nel going home with you?"

"Nah I think she wants to stay here with Hal."

"Okay, Ja."

Grimmjow left the basement and started the short walk towards his house, whistling contently. It was dark outside now so he walked fast; it wasn't a good idea to stay outside by yourself at night no matter how badass you are.

When he got home he let himself in and looked around the house for his father. Byakuya wasn't in the living room kitchen. He looked in the other rooms downstairs before figuring Byakuya was probably in his room.

As he walked up the stairs he heard moans coming from Byakuya's room. He smirked to himself, tiptoeing past his father's room.

_'I swear he get more action than I do,'_ he thought to himself.

Just as he was passing the room to head towards the bathroom he heard something that made him blanch and freeze.

"That's it Byakuya.. F-fuck you're so tight.. so good. Fuuuck!"

That voice he would recognise anywhere. That voice of the person he would trust with his life.

He felt sick.

_'No... it must just be someone that sounds like him. Gin would never... Not with my own father. He wouldn't. That's just…'_

"Tell me Byakuya... ngh.. haah. Good. Does it feel good...? Fuck, I'm gonna come."

The slapping of skin against skin grew louder and Grimmjow stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide in disbelief. He had to know, He had to know if it was true. Without even thinking he slid the shoji door open and looked into the room.

"Yes, Gin... ngh. GIN!"

There was he father on his hands and knees, head tilted back. Gin thrusting erratically as they both cried out. Grimmjow could hardly register what he was seeing. All those times when Gin would suddenly disappear... was this what he was doing... ? The bluenette felt sick,his best friend was fucking his father. His best friend that looked him in the eye and laughed with him every day… was fucking his father.

Gin finally felt that there was something wrong, he turn his head and swore under his breath when he saw Grimmjow standing in the doorway, a glazed look of pure anger on his face. They stayed like that for a few moments just staring at each other as Byakuya panted, blissfully unaware of his son's presence.

"Grimm-" Before Gin could even finish his sentence, Grimmjow grabbed him by his silver hair and yanked his away from his father. The blow that connected with Gin's temple was hard enough to make him black out temporarily.

"You fucking BASTARD!" Grimmjow screamed, raising his fist to do some more serious damage. However Byakuya who had finally become aware of the situation gripped his wrist.

"Grimmjow you must calm down," Byakuya said, face flushed with embarrassment. He couldn't not believe his son had seen him in such a position.

"DON'T touch me!" Grimmjow yelled. He was so angry his whole body was shaking, He dropped Gin to the floor and rounded on his father. "What the FUCK are you thinking?"

Byakuya looked down at the floor, unable to look his son in the eye. "I-"

"Leave him alone," Gin said pulling himself to his feet. "None of this was his fault. I came onto him."

Grimmjow lashed out again unable to control his fury and catching Gin on the cheek. "How.. WHY would you do that...? I thought you were my friend... what the fuck man. How would you like it if I went and fucked your father?"

Gin spat out the blood from his mouth and thought about saying how Grimmjow knew perfectly well that he had no family. But when he looked into Grimmjow eyes, so full of betrayal and confusion, he felt an immense guilt. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow," was all he could say.

Grimmjow saw the sincerity in Gin's eyes, but it didn't matter, the anger over shadowed any compassion he would have felt. "OUT," Grimmjow said simply turning away from his friend.

"Grimmjow, please."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he shouted, baring his teeth. "If I catch you here again Gin, I won't be responsible for my actions," he growled threateningly. Gin knew the bluenette was not kidding. He quickly rearranged his clothing and started out of the room, he looked for some reassurance from Byakuya but the raven had his head turned away from him.

He left the house with a sad smile on his face.

_'Just like always... I fuck up everything that actually means something to me. Seems like I'm destined to be alone.'_

* * *

><p><em>The burning touch of broken trust,<em>

_Hurts more than broken bones._

~GlassSkiin

* * *

><p>AN : well if that isn't an action pack chapter I dont know what is.

The next chapter is called Lies and Liars

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Lies and Liars

Okay you have every reason to be annoyed! I'm so so sorry about the like year wait! I have no excuses apart from that I really had no motivation to continue writing but after a few messages decided to knuckle down and get to it, and now I'm back into the story I should be updating every week like before. Please do leave a review helps a lot with my motivation, and now back to the story. Very angsty as usual.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own bleach characters only this story.<p>

Warnings: Language. violence, sexual, no beta for this chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Lies and Liars<p>

**Lies. ** Deadlier a bullet to the heart. A bullet would cause the heart to stutter and die quickly, lies eat and gnaw until the only thing left is a mess of broken trust.

The more Grimmjow thought about it the more he just didn't understand, there was a line that you just didn't cross. It didn't even need to be said that you can trust your closest friend not to go fucking a family member behind your back.

'_How can I ever look at them the same way… shit.'_

It was way into the late afternoon and his phone had been going off all day. He knew it was just a probably very pissed off Ulquiorra, annoyed that he didn't turn up to the lecture that he was supposed to be at. He simply didn't want to talk to or see anyone. He considered calling Ichigo but quickly dismissed the idea.

'_The bond between us is still so new nothing good will come from burdening him with this…. Who am I kidding… I'm just fucking embarrassed.'_

As far as he knew only three people knew about the whole ludicrous scandal and he wanted it to stay that way. Although in the group nothing really stayed a secret for long.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image of Gin and Byakuya out of his mind. He hadn't said a word to his father since the night before and he planned on keeping it that way, he didn't even know if he could look Byakuya in the eye.

A loud vibrating noise pulled him out of his musing as his phone once again set off. Finally deciding to Look at the call ID he realised it was Gin.

'_Why on earth would he think that I want to listen to a thing he has to say?'_

He hung up the phone without a second thought and turned the thing off completely.

No more than half an hour later the door bell rung.

Sighing he threw the duvet aside and pulled on a robe, and without hurry made his way to the front door. He wasn't expecting the person standing on the other side.

"Please Grimm, just listen to me" Gin pleaded his eyes wide and hair disheveled.

"I don't want to listen to your pathetic excuses okay, how many times do I have to tell you to fuck off-"

"This is more than just about me –"

The bluenette was already shutting the door in Gins' face.

"It's Ichigo!" Gin cried.

Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks his eyes narrow.

The door flew open once more, "What's wrong with Ichigo." Grimmjow growled.

"He's in Danger Grimmjow. Please I know you despise me right now, but Ichigo, Shinji and … Shū. They're in deep shit. It's my fault. We have to help them. But I can't do this alone."

Grimmjow stared; confused. He had never seen Gin like this. Scared. Terrified.

"Come in and tell me what the fucks going on"

* * *

><p><span>4 hours <span>_earlier_

It always turned out like this, even though he claimed to despise the man. When it came down to it, when he was alone and scared; Aizen was always the one he turned to, the one unwavering and unchanging part off his life. Gin knew he looked a right state he hadn't showered and his hair and clothes were a mess. But he needed to see Aizen; he just needed to be with someone, someone who truly knew him; who he didn't have to hide from.

He walked almost mindlessly down the corridors to Aizens' offices; it was twelve am so he knew Aizen would be in his office reading the reports for the day. The corridors were eerily quiet, but Gin remained oblivious to his surroundings. Finally he reached Aizens office and knocked on the door quietly.

He was faintly surprised when a curt 'come in' wasn't immediately replied in Aizens low commanding voice. He pushed the door open anyway, figuring he would just wait for Aizen to return.

'_Aizen won't mind me waiting alone in here. He trusts no one above me.'_

As he walked into the dimly lit office he could shake a feeling of foreboding, it was in the air; almost tangible.

He walked over to the huge desk situated at the far end of the office in front of a tall window. As usual everything was immaculate, not a pencil out of place. Until he looked at the top right draw of the desk. It was slightly ajar. If it was anyone else this wouldn't have meant anything to him. But this was Aizen. The only reason his guardian would leave something out of place would be if he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

He couldn't explain why; he had no reason to snoop. Aizens business was private, but he found himself opening the draw at Aizens desk. Maybe it was just a feeling. But what he saw he couldn't believe.

The draw was empty save for three profiles on three people he knew very well.

His heart clenched as he looked at the last profile. His Shūhei. The passport sized photo marked with a dark red X. His lungs seemed to shrink, refusing to take up air.

Maybe deep down he knew this would happen. It was all his fault.

It was all his fault.

Air rushed into him and he gulped it down gratefully, this wasn't the time to panic.

His friends were in trouble and if he didn't do something soon; it may be too late to save them.

He didn't understand what Aizen wanted with Ichigo and Shinji, but whatever it was. It couldn't be good.

He carefully reconstructed a composed face and replace the papers in Aizens draw, leaving it slightly open like he found it.

He knew the day would come when he would have to choose between Aizen and his own happiness. He just never expected it to be under such circumstances.

'_Shit, shit… how can I possibly win against Aizen? I'll surely die… and Shū. Fuck._

_No, whatever happens I'll make sure Shūhei gets out of this. I won't let him die.'_

"Gin" a smooth voice wafted into his thoughts.

He turned slowly to see Aizen standing with all his pride and glory at the doorway.

"Aizen-sama" he said calmly not betraying the raging emotions in his chest. He despised the man. More than anything in his life. It wasn't until this moment that he realised he was holding onto something he knew wasn't there for a long time.

Aizen was not the saviour he saw from a young boys eyes. Aizen was his own personal demon.

* * *

><p>Shūhei knew he was weakening, sinking into Tousen. He could see it in Tousen's cold heartless unseeing eyes; Tousen knew he was breaking. Piece by piece.<p>

He was being picked apart, and everything that made him strong had been taken from him. He couldn't even bring himself to cry. The pain was too much. And now this.

'_Ichi, Shinji.. it can't be true'_

"I feel doubt in you my Sweet, if it would put your mind at rest I'll ask someone to bring their lifeless corpses here. Would that help? Hmm" Tousen held no smile, but the smirking in his eyes almost lit Shūhei's fire again. Almost.

All he could think about was his two best friends were dead.

'_They're dead' _

But it all felt like some twisted nightmare, nothing seemed real, even the cold stone ground underneath his bare feet, the pain in his wrists tied high above his head.

It didn't feel real. Nothin-

A hard slap stuck him across the face, causing the inside of his cheek to tear. A single trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth, only to be wiped gently away by Tousen's gloved hand.

"As much as I'd love to spend more time with you my Sweet, I have business to attend to. It seems that Gin has been quite a bad boy." At the mention of Gin's name Shūhei's head immediately snapped up rattling his chains, causing Tousen to almost smile. "Finally Aizen has realised what a weak-minded waste of space that brat is." As he moved in close so his dark clothes brushed Shūhei's bruised naked skin. "Don't worry you'll get to see him again, I want him to see how broken you are before I kill him." He whispered gently the tattooed man shivered in anger and disgust. "I might keep you around for a little longer though. There's still so much fun to be had." Tousen said planting one hard kiss on Shūhei's lips.

Then he left the room, and Shūhei in utter darkness.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow eyed Gin warily from across the room, sitting comfortably on his bed. Gin however who looked anything but comfortable chose to stand near to the door, as if he may need a quick escape.<p>

Grimmjow didn't know what it was but something was seriously wrong and as he stared at Gin with his Icy blue eyes as sick twist sensation began to form in his gut.

'_Ichi… I hope you're okay, don't go away from me again'_

"Fuck I don't even know where to start" Gin suddenly choked.

"Well maybe you should tell me what the fuck is going on! Start there."

"It's not as simple as that bastard!" Gin shouted his fists shaking.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"I. You know I'm an orphan. Well when I was a kid I nearly died. I was living on the streets and one night. I hadn't eaten for weeks and I knew I was dying. It was so cold and, and I didn't even want to see the next morning. It was no life."

Grimmjow didn't know why Gin was telling him this especially as parts of the story he already knew.

"Well that night someone saved me, He brought me home, fed me looked after me. Raised me. His name was Aizen."

The name registered in Grimmjow head, but for the life of him he couldn't place it.

"He raised me into a world of crime, a life I've kept from you. All of you." Gin's voice broke as he tried to keep the emotion out of his voice "I was trapped and there was no escape. It's not like Aizen is a person you can escape from. He's the head of the Yakuza and all the underground crime in these parts. There's no escaping him. Even the police can't touch him. But… even if I wanted to escape… I owe him my life. And somehow I found myself his right-hand man when he wants someone personally punished he calls me, when he wants information out of someone he calls me.

He's a monster and I can't say that I'm any better."

Grimmjow could hardly believe what Gin saying. It was like with every word he turned into this person, a person with a whole different life. He didn't recognise Gin anymore.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Grimmjow said calmly. "What has this got to do with Ichigo?"

"'Cus something fucked up has happened!" Gin cried and despite himself a tear ran down his cheek.

Grimmjow frowned, that sick twisting feeling was getting tighter in his stomach.

"I had been sort of speaking to Aizen less and less; I suppose I was trying to find a way to distance myself. I wanted my own life… I wanted Shūhei. Aizen must have known something was distracting me and sent Tousen his bastard third in command to spy on me. He must have somehow found out about Shūhei.

Grimm I'm so sorry I need your help! Aizen has Shūhei and Ichigo and Shinji too! I don't know what he'll do to them but if we don't do something soon, they're probably going to end up dead!" Gin gasped and the gritted his teeth as silent tears poured down his face.

Grimmjow just stared, shock an understatement. The twisting in his stomach exploded making his heart hammer against his chest and causing his breathing to stop.

'_That can't be right… that..' _

"Gin.. What do you mean?"

"Aizen's top priority is his pride. He won't let me escape. He'd rather kill anyone close to me. I'm of much too much value to him. He's got them Grimm and if we don't do something soon. They're going to die or worse. We have to get the gang together. We have to get them back"

Grimmjow thought about sitting next to Ichigo in the swimming pool and how the sun had shinned of his beautiful eyes, and that kissed they shared. It couldn't all be taken away from him, not when he hand only just clasped it within his fingers.

And like that his resolve steeled He didn't look at Gin as he left the room but said calmly.

"Call the rest of the Espada. It's been some time since we've let lose. I won't let anyone take what is mine."

* * *

><p>Hichigo's ragged breath came out in short frantic bursts.<p>

'_Why won't it stop? It's been hours, or has it been days? And yet..'_

He whimpered loudly as he accidently touched his achingly hard cock.

'_Surely I can't go on like this, this isn't normal. What's going to happen to me… and to Ichigo.'_

As the ache became too much he started to stroke his length with a firm grip. The back of his head smacked against the wall behind him when the too sensitive sensation overpowered him. He couldn't even recall how many times he had released; and still merely seconds later he was perfectly hard again. He knew he couldn't take much more. He knew he was close to losing consciousness.

"Hichigo." A voice hesitantly called from the corner of the room.

Like lightening he snapped out of his inner turmoil, and every cell in his body focused on .

"Shinji"

His voice was hoarse and strained, but the name fell from his lips with no malice or hate.

"Just Hold on Hichigo, They'll come for us. Nnoi, Gin, Grimmjow. I know the Espada they don't take kindly to people taking what's theirs."

Hichigo didn't have a clue what Shinji was saying, but the blondes voice was calming. And strangely it anchored him to the room, but at the same time took his mind off the pain.

"I – don't think – I can do this- much longer – Shinji" Hichigo panted.

He suddenly noticed how tightly his fist were clenched. Blood seeping out from where his nails broke skin.

He was going to make whoever did this to Ichigo pay.

On the other side of the one way window two glowing eyes were fixed on Hichigo.

Muramasa hadn't taken his eyes of Ichigo once. He was enraptured by the way Ichigo's chest puffed in and out in deep need to control himself, the way his lips hung open to accommodated the large gulps of oxygen needed. Everything enraptured him. Muramasa didn't think he would sell the boy even if he didn't have the scars nor would he kill him. Maybe torture him further… see what other beautiful expressions that face could make.

And Kouga hated it.

'_So what if he's resisting the drug, Mura never has that look in his eye when he looks at me, not even when we're fucking'_

Kouga was angry; all he had ever wanted was for Muramasa to look at him like that, with rapt attention, like the whole world was focused on him.

His fists slowly clenched as he watched Muramasa watch Ichigo.

Muramasa didn't even notice as Kouga Slipped through the door.

* * *

><p>I know! It's a sort of cliff hanger, a filler chapter and not long at all D: the main part of the story starts in the next chapter 12 called The Tracker and the Tracked<p>

Next chapter will be up next Friday! Excited to continue this story


End file.
